Quetzalcoatl, l'Aigle et la Vipère
by Don-jul
Summary: 5 ans après la chute de Voldemort, le monde est loin d'être tranquille. Certains héros de la guerre contre les Mangemorts ont disparu. Une jeune femme de 15 ans, appartenant à la maison Serpentard, vit dans cette enfer en quête de vengeance, contre Harry Potter. A parte : C'est une 1ère, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews. S'il vous plait :) Fic corrigée par la super mlle Lucifer.
1. Prologue : L'innocence perdue

**Prologue : L'innocence perdue**

Je me souviens qu'il y a maintenant cinq ans, avec beaucoup d'élèves, on est parti de l'école des sorciers de Poudlard. Pendant que nous courrions, on a entendu des bruits de sorts voler de partout. C'était effrayant, surtout pour une petite fille de 10 ans...

Je me présente, je m'appelle Morgane Brown, j'ai 15 ans maintenant, j'ai les cheveux roux et les yeux verts comme ma mère, je suis désirable si l'on en croit les hommes et leur regards salaces... En vérité je suis une fille banale, et ça me plaît, ça me permet de passer inaperçue, d'avoir un peu la paix. Et maintenant je suis à Serpentard comme ma famille et... comme mon grand frère...

Il s'appelait Haytham, il avait 16 ans et demi à cette époque, il a toujours été droit et très protecteur, on a toujours été très proche. Il le fallait bien, la vie avait décidé que nôtre existence à Haytham et à moi-même serait malheureuse... Nous n'avons jamais vraiment eu d'enfance, nos parents nous ont volé nôtre innocence. Quand mes parents m'envoyaient dormir dehors, Haytham me faisait dormir dans sa chambre pour dormir au chaud, et je le faisais dormir dans ma chambre quand c'était lui qui était envoyé dehors. Il était toujours heureux d'aller à Poudlard car il allait échapper à nos parents, mais il était également toujours triste car il pensait qu'il m'abandonnait... J'avais toujours de la peine pour lui quand il partait. Pour le rassurer, je venais pendant les vacances à Poudlard voire pendant ses cours quand je fuguais de chez nous...

Mais ce temps est révolu, je parlais au passé de lui car... car... car il s'est fait tuer... Il ne savait pas que j'étais venue le voir, quand il m'a vue, il a courut pour me voir, et il a reçu un sort de plein fouet... et il est tombé... sans vie. Derrière lui, j'ai vu un homme avec des lunettes, mais je n'ai presque pas vu son visage, je n'ai pas eu le temps, un professeur m'a fait partir. C'était un souvenir horrible, je ne souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi de vivre ça. Pas même à ce sale... Potter, ce tueur. Mon père m'a retrouvée après la bataille, et il m'a dit avoir vu celui qui a tué mon frère, il m'a dit que c'était Harry Potter. Mon rêve est de retrouver l'assassin de mon frère et de le tuer de mes mains, je veux tuer Harry Potter !

Tout au long de mes quatre premières années que j'ai passé à Poudlard, j'ai beaucoup étudié, surtout les sorts de combat. J'ai tellement étudié les sorts d'attaque et de protection que je suis devenue d'abord la championne junior, avant de battre le grand champion du club de duel de Serpentard et ainsi je suis devenue la grande championne du club de duel de Serpentard à seulement 14 ans, une première depuis la création de ces clubs.

J'étais la meilleure étudiante, les professeurs m'ont toujours comparé à « la grande », comme ils disent, Hermione Granger. Ce nom, je l'admire et le hais à la fois, je l'admire, car tout le monde en parle en bien, une élève brillante, une femme qui avait tout pour elle. Sauf que moi comparée à elle, je n'ai rien... Mais je la hais car elle reste une amie de l'ordure, d'Harry Potter... Je me souviens de la première fois que j'ai vu son visage, c'était l'année dernière dans les journaux, elle avait perdu son mari : Ron Weasley. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de Weasley sont mort à ce moment là. Cela réjouissait énormément mes parents, la preuve, c'est que je n'ai pas été envoyée dehors... ou pire... Mais j'ai toujours peur... Mes parents... Ce sont des monstres, la seule chose « gentille » que mes parents ont fait dans leur vie, c'est de nous avoir donné un lit et une chambre à mon frère Haytham et à moi. Et encore, quand on y dormait... Mon père, lui, nous battait, je ne compte plus les sortilèges endoloris que j'ai reçu... Haytham lui a connu pire, même si je suis plus jeune, je sais qu'il en a pris beaucoup plus que j'en ai jamais reçu... Excuse moi grand frère, au moins tu ne souffriras plus...

Et ma mère... elle faisait profiter de ses « talents » aux Mangemorts... Je ne suis même pas sur que mon père soit vraiment mon père... Tout ça pour avoir une bonne place si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir. Mais elle avait tout prévu, des rumeurs disaient que Cornelius Fudge entretenait une liaison extra-conjugale avec une femme au cheveux de couleur rousse. C'était ma mère... Pour être sur que ses propres intérêts seraient saufs. Et bien ça marché... Elle a réussi à voler le manoir Malfoyen offrant ses charmes aux inspecteurs du ministère de la magie.

Elle m'a, il y a quelques jours, organisé un rendez-vous avec un haut membre du ministère de la magie qui voulait des charmes d'une adolescente. Tout ça pour que ma soi-disant mère puisse avoir ces faveurs politique... Voir ma mère me demander d'offrir ma fleur à un vieux qui a son cerveau en dessous de la ceinture, ça me blesse. Être née dans cette famille, c'est mon grand regret...

J'envie parfois John Pitcairn, au mois de décembre, ses parents se sont fait tuer, et lui fut gravement blessé à cause des « Fidèles noirs », les néo-mangemorts, si on simplifie menés par Bellatrix Lestrange qui a « miraculeusement survécu » comme dirait l'homme qui me sert de père, Pitcairn n'a pas terminé son année suite à ses blessures. Le pauvre... il a trop souffert, j'aurais préféré que mes parents se fassent tuer à la place des siens pour que la souffrance s'arrête... C'est bizarre, je le connais peu, juste son histoire et son nom, mais j'ai ressenti de l'empathie pour lui.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour un autre, sauf... Haytham... Je ferai mieux de l'éviter ce Pitcairn, il pourrait me donner des sentiments pour les autres, c'est pire que la grippe ces saloperies. En parlant de ça, je dois préciser, je n'ai pas d'ami, je suis seule et je le resterai tant que l'assassin de mon frère restera en vie. Certaines et certains me proposent de l'être, mais à quoi ça sert des amis, ils ne vont pas m'aider à tuer « l'Élu », au contraire, ils me dénonceront dès qu'il le sauront et là tout sera fini pour moi, je ne pourrais rien faire à Azkaban. Pas même de petit copain, j'ai déjà essayé, mais bon ce n'est pas mon truc, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'est la vie, ils ne savent pas ce que c'est de souffrir, ils sont toujours là à ce plaindre des cours et ne m'écoutent pas... Les hommes... tous les mêmes... Sauf le seul héros que je connaisse...

Si un jour je dois me poser, ça m'étonnerai mais je peux y croire, je veux que ce soit avec un homme au moins aussi bon qu'était Haytham. Si je vis assez longtemps... Et surtout si j'arrive à avoir des sentiments amoureux pour un homme. Mais sans cœur, ni sentiments de bonheur c'est impossible... Je vais maintenant entrer en cinquième année, et passer mes BUSEs. Bientôt je serai assez forte pour tuer Harry Potter, l'assassin ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que cette année sera la bonne, Il sera vengé. Et je pourrais enfin vivre pour moi un petit peu... Si les sorts que mon père m'envoie ne me tue pas trop tôt... Si il n'était si puissant, je le tuerais... Mais je reste sa fille, le tuer serait monstrueux, ça serait juste, mais quand même monstrueux, ça voudrait dire que je suis comme cette chose, et ça je refuse !

Tiens ! Le train arrive, ma 5ème année va pouvoir commencer et ma vengeance s'achever ! En tout cas je l'espère, mais si je dois en mourir, ça sera la conscience tranquille, et si jamais je me fais tuer ou exécuter, ça sera un bonheur, je pourrais enfin me reposer dans la mort, et je ne souffrirai plus. Je serai libérée des maux que j'endure depuis des années, et je pourrais rejoindre mon grand frère, je rejoindrai Haytham dans ce monde où on ne souffre plus, où on est libre, où on peut goûter au repos que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir d'avoir en 15 ans d'existance. Direction le Poudlard Express et Poudlard, et ma mort prochaine.

Si je dois mourir, autant profiter un peu de la vie me direz vous, mais mon rôle n'est pas de profiter de cette satanée vie, mais de combattre pour venger mon défunt grand frère, et pour prouver aux autres et surtout aux Malfoy que tout les Brown ne sont pas des opportunistes ou des gens cupides, et que mon frère et moi nous avons un cœur, même si j'ai commencé à perdre le mien quand je suis née et à le perdre définitivement quand, sous mes yeux, mon grand frère est mort...

* * *

L'héroïne n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Lavande Brown


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me dire ce qui est bien ou mauvais s'il vous plait

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre**

Le train est là, il est temps de monter à bord. Je ne supporte pas ces foutus voyages, à chaque fois je tombe sur des abrutis ou des pouffiasses qui parle de tout et de rien, surtout de rien... Ou alors je tombe sur un groupe d'amis proches qui ne font pas attention à moi. C'est mieux mais je préfère être seule. Je suis entrée la première et comme à mon habitude afin d'avoir un maximum de solitude. Je me dirige vers une cabine, la même que l'année dernière, et aussi des années précédentes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si attachée à cette cabine... C'est vrai que c'est le premier endroit où je me suis sentie en sécurité, c'était là que j'étais installée la première que je suis venue à Poudlard quand j'avais 4 ans, J'étais venue voir Haytham pendant les vacances, il est venu lui même me chercher à la gare pour y repartir tout de suite après avec moi. Depuis sa mort, je reviens ici quand je prends ce train, je m'y sens bien. Du moins tant que personne ne souille ce lieu sacré pour moi. La voilà enfin, la cabine, ma cabine, nôtre cabine à mon regretté grand frère et à moi. J'ouvre la porte et là je le vois...

Je vois cet homme assis sur cette banquette, celle dans laquelle je m'assois toujours. Il est grand, avec des cheveux mi-longs aussi sombre que l'ébène, un peu en vrac qui tombe sur ces beaux yeux bruns très sombres, presque noirs. Il a un visage fin, il est plutôt bronzé si j'en crois les morceaux de peau que je discerne derrière ses cheveux. Il a l'air musclé vu sa carrure, des muscles plutôt fin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne vois que lui, je suis quand même dans la cabine dans laquelle j'ai passé mes rares moments de bonheur. Pourtant... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Pourquoi suis-je si intriguée par cet homme ? Il faut que j'arrête, penser à quelqu'un comme ça c'est pas normal. Pour moi en tout cas...

Il me regarde ! Pourquoi je rougis ?! La gêne ! Oui c'est sans doute ça ! Après tout c'est gênant quand quelqu'un fixe une personne. Bon en même temps je suis debout depuis cinq minutes à le regarder... Il doit se dire « C'est qui cette folle ? »... Et je le comprends... Je radote un peu trop dans ma tête là... Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui. Et.. Et.. Lire un livre, ça va permettre de ne pas le fixer en permanence et de ne pas penser à cet homme. Il y a toujours une question que je me pose, comment ça se fait que soit autant intriguée par lui ? Il a un certain charme c'est vrai mais ce n'est qu'un mec, juste un mec. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui. Je dois étudier, j'ai une vengeance à préparer. Je pourrais utiliser un Avada Kedavra contre ce chien de Potter. Mais c'est un sort de mangemorts... ce n'est pas moi ça... Je ne suis pas une mangemort ! Je devrais lui parler... Qu'est-ce je raconte ?! Pourquoi je dis ça ?! C'est pas vrai... Je pense encore à cet homme devant moi... Il n'a pas grand chose de particulier pourtant. Sauf...ses yeux. On dirait qu'il...pense à quelque chose de grave. Je me demande à quoi il pense en regardant par la fenêtre. Si j'en crois son regard plongé dans le vide, ça doit être un souvenir. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas anodin comme souvenir. Ça doit être horrible voire pénible. C'est troublant, je n'ai vu que deux personnes avoir ce regard vide en direction du passé malheureux, il y a mon grand frère Haytham et moi même...

Est-il comme Haytham et moi ? Ou bien croit-il qu'il a vécu un malheur alors que ce n'est qu'une banalité... ? Si ça se trouve, il est sincère et a vécu un malheur dans sa vie. Je suis bien placée pour savoir que même un malheur peut être dur à supporter... Son poing, il le ferme et le serre jusqu'à en faire trembler sa main. Veut-il se venger lui aussi ? Veut-il tuer quelqu'un tout comme moi ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'étais fascinée par lui, quand il m'a regardé, j'ai senti inconsciemment qu'il est un peu comme moi. Pas totalement, mais un peu au moins, il a connu un moment malheureux et il souhaite se venger. Pour moi qui a toujours été seule depuis la mort d'Haytham, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Enfin... Si il admire ou tout simplement respecte Harry Potter, acceptera-t-il que je veuille le tuer ? Me dénoncera-t-il ? Ou me protégera-t-il ? Je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, j'ai peur de prendre ce risque.

Mais bon, ça pourrait m'aider... Il faudrait que j'enquête sur lui, ça sera un bon entrainement de l'observer et de le connaître comme ça. Harry Potter sera plus facile à traquer ainsi. Finalement il va m'aider quoi qu'il arrive indirectement. Bon... commençons maintenant. Allez Morgane tu vas réussir à trouver des trucs sur lui. Alors... Il y a un livre dans son sac ! _**Histoire de la magie**_de Bathilda Tourdesac. C'est un manuel scolaire, même un vieux manuel scolaire, il est écaillé de partout. Heureusement que le titre est à peu près intact, sinon je n'aurais jamais reconnu le livre et encore moins l'auteur. Mais pourquoi il garde un vieux livre comme ça ? Mais attend ! C'est un livre de 5ème année, j'ai le même. Mais celui là doit avoir plus de 20 ans. Ce bouquin a dû appartenir à un de ses parents, ou un oncle, une tante, etc... Normalement n'importe quelle personne laisse ses manuels dans sa valise, pas dans son sac personnel. L'ancien propriétaire de ce livre doit être gravement malade... Ou pire... Si je prends en compte sa tristesse et sa colère avec ce à quoi je pense sur ce livre... Il veut se venger de la mort d'un membre de sa famille. Tout comme moi... Je dois alors vraiment connaître ce mec, et avec un peu de chance il m'aidera. Je dois découvrir ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là.

Mais bon... Il faut que je me rapproche de lui, que je sache dans quelle maison il est, et surtout, son nom. Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un Serpentard. Je l'aurais remarqué avant. Mais ces cheveux je suis de les avoir vu de dos, mais où ça bon sang... Dans une salle de classe ou dans la Grande Salle ? Je sais que j'étais assise, mais à part ça je ne sais vraiment plus où... Ce n'est pas grave, je vais le retrouver, l'observer, le connaître et enfin, voir si il sera un allié ou un ennemi. Tiens ! Je n'avais pas remarqué, sur le porte-bagage, un balai. Il est magnifique, on dirait un éclair de feu mais il est de couleur argenté avec les épis de couleur blancs et attachés à l'extrémité, avec le manche lisse, un peu comme les Nimbus 2001. Ce n'est pas un balai comme les autres, je demande si il ne l'a pas fabriqué lui même. Sinon il l'a customizé un balai existant, ce qui est moins impressionnant mais bien quand même. C'est bien, ça va m'aider dans mes recherches de savoir que c'est un joueur de Quidditch. Mais comme je n'ai pas vu un match depuis 4 ans, ça ne va pas du tout m'avancer pour le moment. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je trouve les joueurs de Quidditch de l'année dernière ou attendre les inscriptions, ça sera demain et après-demain. Je devrais m'inscrire, en 1ère année je n'étais pas mauvaise en leçon de vol, et si c'est la passion de ce type, ça m'aidera à mieux le connaître et savoir si il partage mes idées de vengeance.

Euh... C'est quoi ce regard qu'il me lance ? Lui aussi il m'observe pour me connaître ou quoi ? Je crois que c'est mes regards sur lui et ses affaires qui lui ont donné une impression d'observation. Ou...mon livre qui est à l'envers... Merde... Il sourit et rigole... Et maintenant je rougis de honte...

« C'est rien, tout le monde regardent les autres pour essayer de les cerner. Mais il faut toujours vérifier que le livre est à l'endroit » dit l'inconnu en faisant un clin d'œil.

Que dire après ça... Il m'a remarqué maintenant, ma couverture est tombée à l'eau...

Le train est arrivé ! Génial ! Je vais m'éclipser direction les carrioles en quatrième vitesse !

« À bientôt » me dit-il en faisant un signe de la main. Je vais lui en faire un en réponse. Et là il passe devant moi, me frôle puis s'en va. Je vais prendre mon temps du coup.

Bon... Ce fut un trajet bizarre. Pour la première fois je n'ai pas pensé à Haytham durant le trajet, je n'ai pas non plus regardé celui qui était moi avec dégoût et mépris, et surtout je ne me suis pas sentie triste, je me suis sentie honteuse et je me suis amusée. En plus je commence à sourire. Il m'a changé l'espace d'un voyage. Pourvu qu'il partage mes opinions ou du moins qu'il les comprenne et ne me juge pas en mal... C'est quoi ?! Il y a un papier dans ma poche. C'est un dessin de moi, de ma tête à mon buste fait au crayon de papier, très ressemblant en plus, animé, je passe de normale à gênée... Il me l'a mis dans la poche quand il m'a frôlé. Et il l'a signé et mis la date en plus : « 01 sept. 2003 Jack P. pour l'inconnue du compartiment 503 » Je rougis maintenant... Je ne suis pas en train d'attraper des sentiments quand même !? Oublie ça Morgane... Va dans la carriole, dans la Grande Salle, puis dans ton lit pour passer à la journée suivante. C'est la fatigue qui me fait avoir ça, ni pense plus. Bon aller en route ! Je sens que cette année va être vraiment vraiment spéciale...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Sacrée soirée Partie 1

Je tiens à remercier Black Jo et Philoutubs pour leurs reviews. Pour répondre à ta première question Black Jo, tu verras bien, et pour ta deuxième question sur Jack P., tu verras ça dans ce chapitre. Et pour Philoutubs, il faut que déjà Morgane les accepte et les assume avant que Jack les comprenne

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que ses actions seront entre astérisques .

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sacrée soirée... **

_1ère partie : La Grande Salle_

« 01 sept. 2003 Jack P. pour l'inconnue du compartiment 503 » ce dessin et cette signature m'obsèdent depuis ma descente du train. Je suis dans la Grande Salle en ce moment, le directeur, le professeur Rogue devrait faire son discours de 1ère année. Il est fort ce Rogue quand même, il a survécu aux attaques du serpent de Voldemort grâce à une potion d'endurance trop puissante, il a sombré dans une fausse mort pendant deux années avant de revenir à la réalité, heureusement que Slughorn a remarqué qu'il était encore en vie, sinon il aurait été enterré vivant... Un peu mortuaire quand même...

« Salut Morguy ! Tu vas bien ? C'est quoi ce dessin dans ta main ? »

Grr... Elle m'énerve cette Quinn Linson... Elle croit être mon amie mais c'est juste une voisine de table pour moi, elle n'est pas méchante, juste agaçante et c'est une Serpentard, pourtant elle n'a rien d'une Serpentard, c'est... une rien en fait. D'ailleurs a part en cours elle ne me parle jamais, elle va voir sa cousine d'un an son ainé qui est à Poufsouffle... Même avec elle je suis seule...

« Eh ho ?! Tu vas bien Morguy ? C'est quoi ce dessin ? » me dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Je vais déjà ranger ce dessin. Et que dire en réponse tout étant pas trop méchante... *Coup de fourchette sur la table près de la main de Quinn* La voilà complétement blanche, je savais que c'était une bonne idée. Me voilà tranquille pour un bon moment. C'est reposant, de ne plus l'entendre, surtout qu'elle parle plus fort que le Brouhaha ambiant de la salle... Mais attend un peu, c'est...c'est lui ! C'est cet homme, celui que j'ai rencontré dans le Poudlard Express. Il est assit en face de moi, sur la table voisine, ça veut dire que c'est un Serdaigle. Ouf... Il est dans une bonne maison, ce n'est pas un Gryffondor arrogant et prétentieux ou un Poufsouffle euh... bah un Poufsouffle, ça se passe de commentaire, ah si j'ai trouvé, un blaireau comme leur blason... C'est Serdaigle, qui selon moi est la seule maison qui vaut le coup avec Serpentard, sur la balance, ils ont plus de qualités que de défauts, et la plupart ont au moins un semblant d'intelligence et de bon sens. Il me fait signe ! Et je rougis... Je vais lui faire signe de tête comme lui pour lui répondre. Bien... Tu n'as pas l'air ridicule ma grande avec ce hochement de tête là... Tiens le professeur Rogue s'avance, il va faire son discours de début d'année.

« Bienvenue chers élèves pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas faire un long discours en rappellant le règlement intérieur, vous êtes sensés déjà le connaître sur le bout des doigt. Ni un long discours sur les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui disparaissent ou meurent les uns après les autres, vous êtes déjà tous au courant. Je vais juste rappeler aux 1ères années de faire très attentions au gens que vous croisez en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école. Cet règle s'applique également à tout les autres surtout à celles et ceux qui ont le droit de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard lors de leur temps libre. Et avec tout les autres professeurs, nous tenons à souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous à Mr John Pitcairn. Levez vous s'il vous plaît. _C'est lui ! C'est l'inconnu du train ! Bon sang... Jack P. c'est John Pitcairn ! Maintenant que j'y pense, Jack est le diminutif de John et le P. se passe de commentaire... Au moins j'ai son nom ! Il s'est tout de suite assit, il est vraiment gêné par ça. _Malgré ses 16 ans, il sera de nouveau en 5ème année et par conséquent suivra les cours de 5ème année et passera ses BUSEs. _Chouette ! Je vais vraiment le connaître facilement. _Maintenant, je vais présenter aux 1ère années la totalité des professeurs de l'école : le cours de métamorphose sera assuré par le professeur McGonagall, directrice des Gryffondors et directrice adjointe. Le cours d'enchantement sera assuré par Mr Flitwick, directeur des Serdaigles. Le cours de potion sera enseigné par le directeur des Serpentards, le professeur Slughorn. Et celui de botanique par Mme Chourave, directrice des Poufsouffles. L'astronomie sera enseigné par le professeur Sinistra. Et enfin le cours d'histoire de la magie est assuré par Mr Binns. Il y a une modification cette année, suite au départ de vôtre ancien professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal après 5 ans de service, nous avons un nouveau professeur : Mr Harry Potter. _Quoi ?! Je rêve ?! La personne que je hais le plus est là et pire que ça, il sera mon prof dans la matière que je préfère... Grrr... ! Au moins, il sera dans mon sillage le moment venu. Jack le regarde d'un air triste en serrant le poing, ça veut dire quoi ? _Bonne chance Mr Potter. _Ouais bonne chance... _Maintenant, passons à la distribution des postes de préfet : Les quatre préfets en chef sont James Malorn de Poufsouffle, Thomas Johnson de Gryffondor, Hillary Hickey de Serdaigle et Déborah Kenway de Serpentard. Les deux préfets de chaque maison sont pour Poufsouffle : Jenny McKinley et Arthur Martin. Pour Gryffondor : Jim Hawking et Daisy Crumbs. Pour Serdaigle : Roxanne Nafziger et John Pitcairn. _Waouh ! En plus il est préfet ! _Et pour finir, pour Serpentard : Morgane Brown _Même moi ! Sérieusement !? Génial ! Plus besoin de frauder pour étudier en paix dans la réserve à minuit. _et Connor Miles. Pour les inscriptions au Quidditch, consultez le panneau d'affichage dans vôtre salle commune, le nom du capitaine y sera inscrit, renseignez vous auprès du capitaine pour plus d'information. _Intéressant._ Voilà qui est tout, dinez et allez dans vos dortoirs dès que vous aurez tous fini. Les préfets ont rendez-vous à 22h dans la Grande Salle. »

Bon je suis préfète maintenant. Jack enfin John l'est aussi, la réunion sera surement un bon moyen de le connaître rapidement. Je vais tenter ça après le diner. Il me regarde maintenant, et fait me fait un clin d'œil, certainement pour me dire à tout à l'heure. Mais attend minute papillon ! Ça ne peut pas être ça ! Il ne connait pas mon nom ! En tout cas je ne lui ai pas dit mon nom, en fait je lui ai pas rien dit du tout... Je n'ai pas osé lui parler... Je vérifie le dessin...et...rien... Il ne l'a pas apprit dans le train alors. À tout les coups, c'est le « Morguy » de cette de Quinn, il a du faire le rapprochement... Merci Quinn... *Regard de tueuse sur Quinn l'espace d'une seconde* Ou alors, il m'a vu réagir quand le directeur, le professeur Rogue, m'a dit que j'étais préfète. J'avoue que ça m'a vraiment surprise de le savoir. Surtout que je ne vois pas pourquoi moi, je ne suis pas vraiment spéciale. D'accord je suis studieuse, ponctuelle et douée pour les études, mais je n'ai pas le profil d'un préfet, je n'ai pas d'autorité et je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à quelqu'un depuis longtemps, et jamais pour réprimander ou punir... Mais comme Haytham a été préfet puis préfet en chef, mais je ne suis pas comme lui, il avait le cœur sur la main et même à 13 ans, il était comme un père, celui que j'aurais aimé avoir, pour moi et quand il est devenu préfet, tout le monde le respectaient, même les Gryffondors. C'est pour dire... Je ne suis pas lui, je suis le parfait opposé, je ne suis pas la personne idéale...

« À tout les élèves, il est temps de vous rendre dans vos salles communes respectives. Les 1ères années, suivez vos préfets dans vôtre salle commune. Vous devez tous être prêts pour demain matin 9h. Quant aux préfets, je vous rappelle que vous devez revenir ici dans exactement une demi-heure. Aux autres passez une bonne nuit. »

Le professeur Rogue est bizarre là, jamais personne n'a autant insisté sur la réunion des préfets. Je me demande bien pourquoi, il y a un problème ou quoi ?

« Les Serpentards suivez nous » crie Connor Miles et Déborah Kenway.

Eux au moins ils ont de la poigne et pas moi. Je vais me dépêcher avant qu'ils me fassent la morale. En plus de devoir m'entrainer, d'enquêter et d'apprendre pour mes BUSEs, je vais devoir faire la « nounou » pour les élèves... Génial... Mais je savais déjà que je n'allais pas dormir énormément, mais là c'est le pompon...

« À toute à l'heure... Morguy » me dit John en faisant un clin d'œil... _Quinn ! Je sens que je vais aimer être préfète juste pour ça... Je range son dessin dans ma poche et j'y vais. À toute à l'heure... Jacky. _


	4. Chapitre 2 : Sacrée soirée Partie 2

Merci Black Jo pour les reviews à chaque chapitre, c'est super :) Pour Harry Potter et Jack, on en saura un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre, mais pas tout, loin de là. J'avoue que pour le cours de DClFdM, je ne sais pas encore comment ça va se passer ^^'

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que ses actions seront entre astérisques .

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Sacrée soirée... **

_2ème partie : La Réunion_

« À toute à l'heure... Morguy » m'a dit John en faisant un clin d'œil..._ À toute à l'heure... Jacky. _

Avec les deux autres préfets, Déborah et Connor, on a à peine eu le temps de nous poser dans salle commune que nous devions repartir pour la Grande Salle. Je me dirige avec mes collègues « nounous » de Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, certains professeurs y était déjà présent : le professeur Rogue et Mme McGonagall. Ainsi que le professeur Slughorn, Mme Chourave et Mr Flitwick. Et nos amis fayots... Les p'tits minous... Tous prêt pour avoir des points dès le premier soir ou pour jouer les héros... Les professeurs sont à leur place habituelle, en face d'eux, il y a douze sièges, quatre grands pour les préfets en chef, avec entourant le grand siège de chaque préfet en chef, deux plus petits pour les préfets. L'ordre et le même que celui des tables de la Grande Salle : Serpentard, puis Serdaigle, après Poufsouffle et enfin Gryffondor. Les chaises sont mêmes gravées, et je suis à côté de John... On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui manipule tout le monde pour que je sois proche de lui... Les préfets de Poufsouffle et ceux de Serdaigle arrivent en même temps, juste après nous. Enfin pas tous, John n'est pas avec eux. Où est-il passé ? Il est 21h58, il va être en retard... En même temps, les autres professeurs ne sont pas arrivés, alors il a encore du temps. Tiens ce cher « Murtter » vient d'arriver...

« Pour une fois vous êtes à l'heure Mr Potter, lui dit le directeur d'un ton narquois. Bien, il est 22 heures, la séance peut com... *John Pitcairn ouvre la porte et interrompt le professeur* Mr Pitcairn, vous êtes en retard.

- Non professeur, vous avez dit 22 heures et il est 22 heures pile. De plus, vous n'avez pas commencé la séance. _Il a de la répartie._

- En effet... Prenez place Mr Pitcairn.

- Oui professeur. *Il s'assoit* _Il a un air sérieux là, et il reste limite stoïque, rien ne peut le faire bouger sauf le discours de nôtre directeur._

- La séance peut alors commencée. Vous êtes déjà tous au courant des disparitions et mort qui ont lieu depuis la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Un nouveau est a ajouté; Après Drago Malefoy et Ginny Weasley; Rubeus Hagrid a disparu il y a une semaine. Quant à Lucius Malefoy, qui est réapparu l'année dernière après 3 ans d'absence, est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste pour son amnésie. Mais revenons à Rubeus Hagrid, sa disparition est extrêmement grave. Il était dans l'enceinte de l'école au moment de sa disparition, et tout les indices nous montre que c'est bien arrivé dans l'école. Vous avez tous été choisi pour vos compétences en combat, pour vôtre intelligence et pour vôtre force mentale et physique. Vous serez plus que des préfets, vous serez les gardes du corps des élèves de Poudlard avec le reste des professeurs présent dans cette salle. Cette réunion doit rester secrète, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Pas même les professeurs qui ne sont pas présent dans cette salle. Les lieux et dates des prochaines réunions vous seront communiqués par sortilège de Protéïforme sur les torches à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Avez-vous des questions ? Non ? Très bien. Nous pouvons continuer. Après les cours demain soir, nous allons être divisé en six groupes de trois pour trouver d'autres indices. Chaque groupe comportera deux élèves et un professeur. Faites vos groupes et les professeurs vous choisiront par la suite. _Le professeur Rogue vient juste de finir que les groupes sont presque déjà formé. Seul John reste planté sur sa chaise, il est étrange, beaucoup ont voulu faire équipe avec lui, et pourtant il a toujours refusé. En même temps, j'ai fait pareil avec les autres. Je n'ai pas la compagnie, mais lui, pourquoi refuser ? _Alors les groupes sont formés ? Mr Pitcairn, Mlle Brown, êtes vous en groupe ?

- Je tiens à enquêter seul professeur !

- Et pourquoi cela Mr Pitcairn ?

- Des raisons personnels. _Je ne le comprends pas_

- Et bien je comprends que vous vouliez le faire, mais j'ai décidé que vous formerez des groupes. Alors Mlle Brown, vous allez faire équipe avec Mr Pitcairn, sinon vous ne serez plus impliqué dans cette histoire qui vous touche particulièrement, est-ce bien clair Mr Pitcairn.

- Oui... _Je dois savoir pourquoi il est comme ça_

- Bien. Les noms des professeurs qui vous accompagneront et le lieu d'enquête sont notés sur des parchemins qui vous seront remis demain à l'heure du déjeuner dans mon bureau. Je vous laisse discuter entre vous pour vous connaître mieux et ainsi mieux travailler. Faites ensuite vôtre ronde et allez vous coucher.

John part en direction de la sortie, je dois le rattraper ! Bon ça c'est fait... je devrais lui dire quelque chose, mais je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Bon je me lance !

« Salut John.

- Salut...

- Je... Je tenais à te remercier pour le dessin, il est magnifique.

- C'est rien, c'est juste un dessin.

- On a pas vraiment fait les présentations, moi c'est Morgane Brown

- John Pitcairn, mais appelle moi Jack. Enchanté.

- Enchantée. Euh... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Depuis quand tu sais qui je suis ?

- Depuis le début en quelque sorte.

- Euh... C'est à dire ?

- Tu es Morgane Brown, une vraie légende à seulement 14 ans. Championne du club de duel de Serpentard, une des plus intelligente et des plus talentueuse de Poudlard. Je t'avais déjà vu avant, et même après mon... Absence, je m'intéressais à l'actualité de Poudlard, j'ai vu tes exploits, et ta photo. Dans le train, j'avais des doutes, je n'étais pas sûr de ton identité, et je n'avais pas la tête à chercher à ce moment là... c'était dans la Grande Salle que j'ai eu la confirmation de ton identité. Déjà avec le « Morguy » de ta copine.

- Quinn... Ce n'est pas mon amie, juste une... voisine de table, un parasite.

- Je vois...

- Et ensuite c'est ma nomination en tant que préfète qui t'as confirmé ?

- Avec ton air surpris, oui.

- Et ben... Mais attend un peu ! Comment tu... Comment tu peux savoir quelle réaction j'ai eu ?

- Je le sais c'est tout.

- Mouais... Tu m'observais c'est ça ?

- Je l'avoue oui.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre... Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à moi ?

- Je suis sûr que tu es comme lui.

- Comme qui ? _Ça ne peut pas être..._

- Ton frère.

- C...Co...Com... *Elle fond en larmes, Jack la prend dans ses bras*

- Vient on sort de la salle. J'ai connu ton frère lors de la bataille de Poudlard il y a cinq ans, il m'a évacué de l'école. J'étais coincé sous des décombres et il m'a sauvé. Sans lui je ne serais surement pas ici en ce moment. J'ai su son nom plus tard, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui m'a dit que c'était Haytham Brown. L'année suivante, tu es arrivée, et je me suis intéressé à toi. Tu es secrète et tu ne veux pas t'attacher aux gens, mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu es comme ton frère. Ton frère est un héros.

- Tu... Tu ne penses pas que c'est un sale mangemort ?

- Non, ce n'était pas un mangemort, loin de là. Je ne sais pas qui l'a tué, mais il ne mérite pas de respirer.

- Tu es bien le seul à le penser...

- Je ne crois pas être le seul.

- Tu es le seul à le penser. Écoute... Je n'ai pas d'ami... Et tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de sympa et d'ouvert... Alors...

- Je veux bien être ton ami.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je ne mens pas en ce qui concerne l'amitié.

- Merci *Elle sourit* Je vais aller me coucher, on se retrouve demain en cours ?

- Ça marche, garde moi une place. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

Et bien... Quelle soirée... J'ai... J'ai ressenti du bonheur, j'ai rencontré un type qui pense que qu'Haytham était un homme bien, et pas un mangemort comme beaucoup l'on dit. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça si vite, mais je crois que j'ai un ami, un vrai ami. Il me comprendra surement que je veuille venger mon grand frère. Il l'a dit, son meurtrier ne devrait pas vivre. Il faut que je lui dise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai confiance en lui, en tout cas plus qu'autres. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, depuis mon arrivé dans le train je me sens bizarre, je ressens des choses que je ne ressentais plus depuis la mort d'Haytham. Jack m'aide à faire mon deuil en quelque sorte, à penser à autres choses. J'ai juste peur d'avoir trop de sentiments de bonté pour faire mon acte de vengeance. Je vais dormir, on verra la suite demain.


	5. Chapitre 3 : La première fois

Encore merci à Black-jo pour sa review chapitrale ! (Si ce mot existe vu que je l'ai inventé (Boris Vian))

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques .

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La première fois**

« Jack m'aide à faire mon deuil en quelque sorte, à penser à autres choses. J'ai juste peur d'avoir trop de sentiments de bonté pour faire mon acte de vengeance. » La première fois, c'est la première fois que je ressens ça, ces dernières pensées me hantent. Je viens à peine de me lever que j'y repense déjà. Bon... Il est 7h, le premier cours est dans deux heures. Voyons, quel est le premier en ce mardi 2 septembre, alors c'est : le cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. Ça va, ça m'aurait fait mal de commencer par la défense contre les forces du mal avec ce sale Potter. D'habitude c'est mon cours préféré, mais pour la première fois, je n'ai pas hâte d'y aller... Mais bon, il faut que je devienne plus forte, et ce cours me permet d'apprendre un peu plus, même si c'est avec un tueur... Je devrais y aller, c'est l'heure du petit-déjeuner... Mais bon, je n'ai pas faim et si c'est pour rester assise comme une idiote à ne rien faire avec les autres Serpentards... Autant rester dans la salle commune seule et en paix. Je vais attendre un peu avant d'aller dans la salle de potions.

Le panneau d'affichage, je vais le lire, ça me fera passer le temps. Et bien pas grand chose... Quoique, il y a les inscriptions au Quidditch, ça peut être intéressant après tout et vu le peu que j'ai vu, ça à l'air vraiment intense physiquement, ça peut m'aider après tout, surtout que « Murtter » est un ancien joueur très brillant à ce qu'il parait. Si il réussit à m'échapper, au moins je serais prête à cette éventualité. Et puis ça me permettra de penser à autres choses... Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je pense à moi là ! C'est pas possible ! Je ne dois pas... Je dois penser à lui, à Haytham... Il a pensé à moi en permanence, c'est à mon tour de penser à lui... Du moins du moment que son tueur à le cœur qui bas. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Jack du Quidditch. Il s'y connait, et devrait y jouer, il pourrait m'aider à jouer, et ça nous rapprochera. J'ai aimé les rares moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Il s'est intéressé à moi et il veux devenir mon ami, je ne sais si il est totalement sincère, mais je vais tenter de lui faire confiance. Ça ne va pas être facile pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais fait confiance à personne à part à son grand frère avant sa mort... Et je me demande si je vais lui faire confiance... Je crois que quoi que je fasse, ça va mal se passer... Ce que je compte faire est quelque chose de grave et de dangereux, je risque d'y perdre la vie, ou pire... Si Jack m'aide, il pourrait mourir, je ne pourrais pas le laisser mourir pour ça, il n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, ça ne concerne que moi et Potter... Il faut que je parte en cours, je vais essayer de ne pas trop y penser..

Il est 8h30, je suis en avance, personne n'est encore arrivé apparemment. Je vais entrer dans la salle quand même. Mais c'est...

« Bonjour Morgane. Me dit-il en étant assis sur la table la plus au centre. Tu vas bien ?

- Euh... Salut John.

- Appelle moi Jack s'il te plait. Tu vas bien ? Mieux qu'hier soir ?

- Pourquoi là tu es en avance et qu'à la réunion tu es arrivé à l'heure ?

- Je ne voulais pas rester avec les autres, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise, alors je suis venu ici pour être seul, mais je crois que c'est raté.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, et puis je me sens bien avec toi, tu es la seule qui ne me regarde pas avec pitié. Tu me regardes comme quelqu'un de normal, qui n'a pas perdu ses parents.

- Si tu le dis...

- Et toi, pourquoi tu es là si tôt ? Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin.

- Je n'avais pas faim, et je voulais rester seule dans la salle commune, puis être seule ici.

- Navré.

- Ce n'est rien, je voulais te parler en plus. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, tu veux parler de quoi ?

- Tu t'attendais à devenir préfet ?

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas le profil d'un préfet, le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que j'ai vrai talent en confection de potion, et je suis doué sur un balai. Mais à part ça, je n'ai rien d'un préfet. Surtout que Serdaigle a perdu énormément de points par ma faute. Et toi, tu t'y attendais ?

- Moi non plus, je suis plutôt discrète et solitaire, on m'a toujours dit que j'étais une élève brillante, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je vois un bon préfet...

- Je vois...

- Tu vois quoi ?

- Tu ne te fais pas assez confiance. On nous a choisi cette année pour nos compétences, tu en as, tu mérites d'être préfète de Serpentard.

- Et toi, tu doutes de ton rôle de préfet.

- Je te l'ai dit, à part les potions et le vol sur balai je ne suis pas très bon en quoi que ce soit.

- Si, en dessin.

- C'est plus un amusement.

- Dans les journaux, tu en trouves des dessins qui sont moins beau que celui que tu m'as fait. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu m'en as fait un ?

- Pour les journaux, je ne pense pas je ne suis qu'un petit dessinateur qui dessine pendant les cours et son temps libre. Et je t'en ai fait un, car tu es une très belle femme, je m'en serais voulu de ne pas t'avoir dessiné.

- *En rougissant* Tu dis ça pour me flatter ?

- Je suis sincère.

- Mais oui... *Soupir*

- Sinon, tu voulais me demander quelque chose d'autre ? *Elle s'assoit à côté de lui*

- Euh oui en effet. Tu t'y connais comment en Quidditch ?

- Je suis dans l'équipe de Serdaigle depuis ma deuxième année. Et je suis également le capitaine de l'équipe. Donc je m'y connais bien. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... J'aimerais faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Mais je n'ai vu un match depuis plus de 3 ans.

- Donc tu as besoin d'aide ? Et pourquoi en faire cette année et pas avant ?

- Oui j'ai besoin d'aide. Et je ne veux en faire qu'à partir de cette année pour des raisons personnelles, je ne veux pas trop t'en parler pour le moment. J'espère que tu comprends...

- Oui je comprends, on a toujours des secrets qui sont trop lourds pour être dit.

- Tu en as toi ?

- Un, je t'en parlerai quand on sera plus proche. Mais revenons au Quidditch. Tu veux savoir quoi ? Avant que le cours commence.

- C'est quoi le meilleur poste pour une fille comme moi ?

- C'est compliqué, il y a plusieurs facteurs. Tu te débrouilles comment sur un balai ? Tu en as un personnel ? C'est quand les inscriptions pour toi ?

- En 1ère année, je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée, mais ça fait 4 ans maintenant... Et non, je n'en ai pas un pour moi. C'est lundi à 17h30.

- D'accord, je te propose que samedi on part pour le chemin de traverse et qu'on te trouve un bon balai. Ensuite tu vas l'essayer, en on verra quel poste te correspond.

- C'est gentil, mais avec quel argent on va payer « mon balai » ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais te payer ton balai.

- Vraiment ? Tu vas payer un balai à une inconnue ?

- Oui je vais le faire, tu m'es très sympathique, et je pense sincèrement qu'on peut devenir amis. Alors je vais t'aider, surtout que j'aime le Quidditch, ça fait plaisir d'aider une débutante.

- T'es gentil, un peu trop même. Je veux bien y aller, je voulais y allait en plus pour chercher des... Des trucs. Tu pourras m'attendre le temps que je fasse mes achats ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Merci.

- C'est rien du tout. Les autres arrivent. On reprendra nôtre discussion plus tard.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Et bien... Je... Je... Je suis un peu chamboulée. J'ai... C'est bizarre. D'habitude, je suis là, seule dans la salle à penser à Haytham et à me venger de Potter, mais là... J'ai pensé à moi et rien qu'à moi. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps... Depuis cinq longues années...Ce Jack me fait vivre. Il me fait oublier ma tristesse et ma colère. Il est comme Haytham pour moi, et même plus. Ce n'est pas un frère pour moi, mais un ami, déjà proche en à peine une journée. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire pour Harry Potter, je dois le faire rapidement. J'essaye d'être forte, mais au fond de moi, j'ai envie de pleurer, et de me blottir dans des bras semblable à ceux de mon grand frère... C'est peut-être le bon, celui qui m'aidera et qui me soutiendra pour mon acte. J'ai envie de te faire confiance Jack. J'ai besoin de toi... Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides. Vendredi ! Je vais tout lui dire avant vendredi soir. Je veux qu'il sache se que je vais acheter au chemin de traverse en plus du balai.


	6. Chapitre 4 : La première enquête

Encore merci à Black-jo pour sa review :) Je ne peux pas trop répondre sur le fait que Morgane veut tout dire, sinon je risque de trop divulguer, on sait déjà ce que Jack ressent en le voyant (en partie). Ça sera dit lors du chapitre là et lors du chapitre 6. Voire aussi lors du chapitre 5. Je ne sais pas encore.

Après avoir revu Le Prince de Sang-mêlé, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait Lavande Brown, il n'y a aucun lien avec l'héroïne. (il y a une correction faite sur le prologue en fin de page).

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques .

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La première enquête**

« J'ai envie de te faire confiance Jack. » Je me sens idiote de vouloir faire ça. Je ne devrais pas normalement... Mais je dois le faire. J'ai besoin de lui, de son talent en potion, et... Et de son soutien. Harry Potter est dans l'école, je ne pourrais le tuer dans ces conditions. Un complice me sera indispensable. Bon il est 17h30. J'ai trois jours pour savoir son opinion et lui dire mes projets... Chouette... Surtout que je ne dois pas y penser. Avec Jack on doit enquêter sur la disparition d'Hagrid. À l'heure du déjeuner, on est parti avec les préfets dans le bureau du professeur Rogue pour connaître nos lieux d'enquête et nos professeurs partenaires. On a eu de la chance avec Jack, car on enquête sur les lieux même de la disparition, l'intérieur de sa cabane et le jardin, comparé au autres qui ont des portions du parc autour de la cabane. Une seule ombre, ce placement privilégié est livré avec « Murtter »... Soit disant que « c'est un ami de longue date »... J'aurais voulu n'importe qui mais pas lui... Bon d'un côté c'est pratique pour avoir un œil sur lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il aura un œil sur nous, et surtout sur moi. Je suis une sale Serpentard et une Brown, deux fléaux pour un « héros » comme lui. Je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans mes pattes pour enquêter. Je voulais faire cette enquête pour me servir d'entrainement, mais je crois que ça va être plus dur...

« John, Morgane. Dit le... _Calme toi Morgane, ne laisse pas ta colère détruire ta couverture._

- On fonctionne comment ? Dit Jack sur un ton sec.

- Vous deux vous fouillez l'extérieur et moi l'intérieur.

- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Morgane et moi l'intérieur et toi Harry, l'extérieur.

- Tu ne diriges pas, tu es un élève et moi le professeur. Tu dois m'écouter !

- Comme tu as écouté il y a presque un an le soir de Noël...

- Bon... dit « Murtter » d'un ton résigné. Allez y. Je fouille les jardins d'Hagrid.

- Viens Morgane !

- Euh... Oui j'arrive.

- Tu pourrais dire merci John...

- Merci de t'être saoulé ce jour là... »

On est entré juste après cet échange. Jack a accéléré pour entrer dans la cabane le plus vite possible. À peine entré, il a pris un bol qu'il a trouvé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et l'a jeté de toute ses forces pour éclater en morceaux. Puis il s'est assis sur une chaise et lance maintenant le sort Reparo.

« Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tout va bien Morgane...

- Ne me mens pas, tu as eu une échange plutôt violent avec lui. En plus, tu l'as appelé Harry. Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis longtemps. Je... Je ne veux pas trop en parler.

- Je comprends. Je lis la « Gazette du Sorcier », et j'ai une bonne mémoire. Tes parents sont mort le 24 décembre au soir. Mais pourquoi tu lui en veux à ce point ?

- Je ne peux pas...

- Je suis là pour t'aider. J'ai perdu mon grand frère, je suis capable de te comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- On l'a tué lui aussi. Je peux essayer de t'aider.

- Je vais te le dire. Mais promets moi de ne jamais le répéter !

- Promis Jack.

- Ma famille a toujours été opposé à Voldemort, mes parents ont participé à la bataille. Après sa défaite, ma famille a beaucoup accueilli Potter, sa femme et ses amis. Quand Ginny Weasley a disparu le 23 décembre 2001, il a commencé à déprimer, et ne répondait pas aux appels, y compris ceux qui concernaient les attaques des Fidèles Noirs. Le 24 décembre de l'année suivante, les Fidèles Noirs ont attaqué plusieurs ennemis de leur cause, dont nous dans notre maison dans le comté de Norfolk. Le seul qui était disponible était Harry Potter. Il n'a jamais répondu aux appels par cheminée. Je suis parti le chercher en balai. Mais... on m'a lancé un sort et j'ai atterrit en catastrophe. Je me suis évanoui. À mon réveil. J'ai vu le corps de mes parents gisant sur le sol, sans vie. À côté d'eux debout en train de s'appuyer pour ne pas tomber, il y avait Potter. J'étais trop faible pour m'en prendre à lui... Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis la rentrée. J'ai par contre su qu'il était le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. J'étais en colère et triste d'y retourner, de revoir Potter, celui qui a tué mes parents par son alcoolisme. On a eu la preuve de son alcoolisme à ce moment là, mais on ne pouvait attaquer « l'Élu »...

- Jack... *Elle pose sa main sur son épaule* _Il est comme moi._

- Ne me prend pas en pitié.

- Jamais. Je te respecte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te le dirais bientôt. En attendant, on a une enquête à faire.

- Oui tu as raison. Merci. Me dit-il en ce levant.

- C'est rien. Aller, on fouille.

- Ça marche ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Peut-être bien... Viens voir Jack ! On a utilisé un sortilège pour camoufler des tâches de sang.

- Comment peux tu le savoir ?! _Revelatium._ C'est pas vrai ! Du sang ! Du sang vert ! Tu avais raison.

- J'ai lancé le sort « Revelatium », c'est là que j'ai vu le sang. Comme tu l'as remarqué, les objets cachés apparaissent avec des teintes verdâtres.

- En plus tu maitrises les sortilèges informulés ? Joli. Tu es vraiment très douée.

- Si tu le dis... En tout cas, il n'y a pas eu usage de sort contre Hagrid.

- Je crois que si Morgane. J'ai trouvé un verre à pied cassé de mon côté, et je n'ai pas pu le réparer avec « Réparo ». Il manque un voire plusieurs morceaux.

- Attend un peu. Revelatuim ! Rien du tout. Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de sang.

- Mais des morceaux en moins. L'agresseur a dû utiliser le sortilège « Waddiwasi » sur Hagrid pour le blesser. Un morceau de verre lancé à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil moldu peut blesser gravement, et si c'est bien placé, sans trop saigner.

- Vu la masse, il fallait au moins ça pour calmer le nounours.

- On fait nôtre rapport et on l'apporte au professeur Rogue.

- On n'y va Jack. Allons le faire à la bibliothèque, je connais un endroit où personne ne nous dérangera pour faire ce rapport.

- Très bien. Je te suis.

- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Dit ce sale Potter juste quand Jack à poser le pied dehors.

- Faire nôtre rapport Harry.

- Et où ?

- Dans un endroit tranquille et isolé.

- Très bien, une fois fini, remettez le au professeur Rogue.

- On le sait déjà...

- Jack, on doit y aller.

- Oui.

- Ça va aller Jack ?

- Oui ça va aller, beaucoup d'autres ont des problèmes bien pire qu'un type ivre qui ne bouge pas quand on l'appelle à l'aide.

- Euh... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Dis-moi.

- Non rien... On doit y aller.

- D'accord, tu me la reposeras quand tu voudras. »

Ça fait un quart d'heure que l'on a pas dit un autre mot. On est presque arrivé à la bibliothèque. Je respecte vraiment Jack de plus en plus. Il pleure mais il va pas se plaindre. Surtout qu'après ce qu'il a vécu, il pourrait et devrait le faire. Je devrais lui poser la question à la bibliothèque. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas posé la question tout à l'heure. C'est idiot... Je sais une chose importante, il en veut énormément à Harry Potter. Il veut qu'il paye pour ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Il a tué les parents Jack en ne faisant rien... Il va accepter le fait que je veuille tuer ce sale type. Ça fait vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures que je le connais, et il me fait déjà confiance. Il fait confiance à une Brown. En même temps, je lui fait confiance. C'est bizarre cette sensation, quand on s'est parlé après la réunion, quand il m'a pris dans ses bras, je ne comprenais pas, mais là je crois comprendre. Cet homme, Jack, c'est un ami, j'ai senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et vu ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure, lui aussi l'a senti, il me fait confiance.

* * *

Et je voudrais savoir si une biographie de Morgane et de Jack vous intéresse, ainsi que de leur famille. Dites le par review s'il vous plait.


	7. Chapitre 5 : Confessions

Encore merci à Black-jo pour sa review :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir.

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques .

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Confessions**

« Cet homme, Jack, c'est un ami, j'ai senti que je pouvais lui faire confiance. » C'est très bizarre pour moi. Je me répète, mais j'ai toujours un peu du mal à le croire. Moi, Morgane Brown, je fais confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qui n'est pas mon frère ! C'est vrai qu'il est comme lui dans certains domaines, mais ce n'est pas Haytham. C'est Jack, le seul ami que je n'ai jamais eu. En plus, on reste très souvent ensemble malgré le fait que c'est un Serdaigle et moi une Serpentard sans parler du fait qu'il a 16 ans et moi 15. On arrive à la bibliothèque.

« Suis moi Jack.

- Très bien. Euh... C'est une fenêtre, c'est vrai que l'allée est étroite, mais ce n'est pas très discret.

- Attend mon gars. *Elle touche la fenêtre* Fait comme moi. Mère du savoir. *La fenêtre descend et révèle un escalier en colimaçon*

- La vache ! Comment tu connais ce passage ?

- Vient on monte. Bienvenue dans la Bibliothèque Secrète, assieds toi et on écrit ce rapport.

- C'est bel endroit, mais peut-on parler de bibliothèque avec une dizaine de livre sur une étagère, une table ronde et six chaises dans une pièce circulaire de 10 mètres² ?

- Tiens, ouvre ce livre.

- « Sortilèges, maléfices et protections », je ne le connais pas.

- Ouvre le, et feuillète le.

- Ce sont des noms de livres !

- En effet, tu donnes un coup de baguettes sur le titre du livre que tu veux et le contenu du livre se transforme et devient le livre que tu souhaites lire. Quand tu as fini, ferme le livre et donne un coup de baguette dessus.

- Donc avec ces livres, tu as tout les livres existant.

- À peu près oui, certains n'y sont pas, des titres ont été à moitié effacé et sont illisibles. Ils sont trouvables dans la réserve dans la plupart des livres, pour les autres, je ne les ai pas trouvé, nulle part dans l'école, ni dans le chemin de traverse ou ailleurs.

- Mais d'où tu connais cette pièce ?

- J'ai trouvé un carnet lors de ma première année dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait des indications sur des passages secrets, et l'histoire de Poudlard durant le temps des fondateurs. Ce carnet serait aussi vieux que Poudlard d'après les dates, il a été écrit par Salazar Serpentard, et i trois autres carnets écrit par les trois autres fondateurs.

- Donc il y a celui de Rowena Serdaigle ?

- Si personne ne l'a trouvé ou si on l'a remit à sa place.

- Je le chercherai ce soir pour voir et je te préviens si je le trouve. Tu l'as trouvé à quel endroit ?

- Sous la cheminée.

- D'accord, je verrai si il est là. Bon, il faut faire ce rapport. Je vais l'écrire.

- D'accord, alors écrit ceci : « Nous avons découvert des tâches de sang cachées par un sortilège. Il y a eu une blessure sur une personne. Nous avons découvert un verre à pied brisé irréparable avec le sort « Reparo ». Nous pensons que le sortilège « Waddiwasi » a été utilisé avec un morceau de verre pour blesser la victime. ».

- Parfait. On a fini, ce n'était pas long.

- Oui. Tu te souviens que je voulais te poser une question ?

- Tu veux me la poser ?

- Euh... Oui... Alors... Pourquoi tu ne te plains jamais de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu le devrais pourtant.

- Je ne me plains pas car je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. Je dois être fort. Oi par exemple, tu ne te plains pas de la mort de ton frère. _Il est vraiment comme moi._

- Ça fait cinq ans, et toi même pas un an.

- Hier soir, tu as pleuré quand j'ai parlé de ton frère. Ne me fais pas croire que tu l'acceptes.

- C'est vrai... *Elle fond en larmes, Jack se lève et la prend dans ses bras*

- Excuse moi... Je te comprends très bien.

- Il me manque. Je veux faire mon deuil, mais c'est impossible, pas avant qu'il soit vengé...

- Tu veux tuer son meurtrier pour le venger, c'est ça ?

- Oui... Mais je ne pourrais certainement pas le faire.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ignores son identité ?

- Non, je sais c'est qui, c'est ça le problème...

- Qui l'a tué ?

- Un homme à lunettes, je n'ai pas vu son visage. J'ai juste vu mon grand frère mourir devant mes yeux en me regardant et derrière lui cet homme à lunettes. Il ne savait pas que j'étais venue le voir.

- Morgane...

- Mon père m'a retrouvé et m'a affirmé que son meurtrier était... que c'était...

- Ne me le dis pas si tu n'y arrives pas. Ne te force pas.

- Merci. Je voudrais te le dire car j'ai confiance en toi, mais... Ce n'est pas facilement avouable.

- Je comprends. Tu es une grande femme Morgane. Tu veux venger ton frère en tuant son meurtrier, et bien je vais t'aider. Enfin si tu veux bien de mon aide.

- Non...

- D'accord... Mais dit moi pourquoi ?

- Son tueur est un puissant sorcier, ça sera extrêmement risqué, je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risque par ma faute. Il y a déjà eu trop de mort par ma faute.

- J'ai tout perdu, il ne me reste rien. Juste ma rancœur et ma tristesse, je n'ai rien à perdre. Je veux t'aider, tu dois au moins réussir ta vengeance. Et tu dois survivre.

- Tu es gentil, mais ne le fait pas.

- Si tu le fais seule et que tu meurs, je ne me pardonnerai jamais le fait de n'avoir rien fait pour t'aider.

- D'accord... Mais à une condition, si je suis dans une situation critique et que tu peux survivre, tu dois me promettre de fuir.

- Je ne peux te le promettre... Mais je te promets de te protéger jusqu'au bout.

- Bon... D'accord...

- Fais moi confiance. Je ne suis pas un bon élève ni un bon sorcier, mais je suis doué en potion, je peux me faire des potions pour combattre.

- Je te remercie énormément. *Elle se blottit contre lui pour le remercier*

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es mon amie. *Elle sourit*

- Et tu es loin d'être un mauvais sorcier.

- Je te l'assure. Ce n'est qu'en deuxième année que j'ai réussi à bien faire un « Wingardium Leviosa », tu vois... Si j'ai mes buses, ça sera un miracle...

- J'ai vu ta baguette, du bois d'aulne, ce genre de baguette ne convient qu'aux sorciers avancés. Tu as du potentiel, mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

- La baguette s'est trompée...

- Son cœur ? Sa longueur ? Sa souplesse ? *Il sort sa baguette* La carte d'identité en gros.

- Bois d'aulne; 31,25 cm; cœur en plume de phénix; étonnamment sifflante.

- Impressionnant ! Tu es au courant que la plume de phénix est difficilement contrôlable, c'est normal que tu as du mal avec ta baguette. Tu verras, avec de l'entrainement, tu seras un grand sorcier.

- Tu es gentille. Mais ça m'étonnerait.

- Tu verras que j'ai raison. Tu vas m'entrainer au Quidditch, et moi en enchantement et duel. Ça marche ?

- D'accord ça marche. Et parle moi un peu de ta baguette, tu connais la mienne après tout. *Elle sort sa baguette*

- Bois de cyprès; 29,75 cm; cœur en ventricule de dragon; rigide.

- En bois de cyprès...

- Oui... Beaucoup de ses possesseurs sont mort jeune et héroïquement.

- Ça ne va pas t'arriver, je te le promets.

- Ça va être l'heure du diner, je te propose un truc : on mange et on se retrouve pour nôtre ronde.

- Ça marche, aller on y va. »

J'ai tout dit à Jack ! Enfin presque, il ne sait pas que le tueur est Harry Potter. En tout cas, il accepte le fait que je veuille tuer pour venger Haytham. En plus, il est prêt à m'aider, et vu son talent en potion, d'après ses dires et ceux du professeur Slughorn, il me sera d'une grande aide. Même si il doute de ses compétences. Et après un peu d'entrainement, il sera un grand sorcier. J'ai de plus en plus confiance en la réussite de ma vengeance. Et peut-être que grâce à lui, je vais vivre après, et enfin être heureuse. Je perds la boule là... Je repense encore à moi... Ce n'est pas le moment, je ne dois penser à moi qu'après la mort de ce chien d'Harry Potter. Je l'ai promis à Haytham.


	8. Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de traverse

Encore encore encore encore merci à Black-jo pour sa review :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir.

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Chemin de traverse**

« En plus, il est prêt à m'aider. » Mais je vais l'aider, le carnet de Serpentard fait mention d'une salle cachée derrière sous une statue de dragon au 3ème étage. Depuis mercredi soir, on va dans cette salle parfaitement adaptée au duel de sorciers. Elle est très grande et en longueur, elle fait la moitié de la Grande Salle a peu près, il y a des torches représentant des dragons avec la tête vers le haut. Il y a aussi un entrepôt pour les entrainements aux sortilèges d'attaque. Chaque soir, on fait nos devoirs puis on s'entraine ici. Je lui ai enseigné pas mal de sort et d'enchantement, allant du « Flipendo » au « Petrificus Totalus ». Son problème, c'est que sa baguette est très capricieuse, il dit bien la formule et il a le bon geste, ça ne peut être que la baguette. Mais bon, on est samedi matin, et je lui ai donné trois cours, je peux dire qu'il s'est très vite amélioré. Ce sera un très grand sorcier quand sa baguette sera plus obéissante. Maintenant, c'est lui qui va m'aider. Déjà pour le choix d'un balai pour le Quidditch et ensuite pour choisir les ingrédients que je cherche. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Jack dans la Grande Salle, d'ici cinq minutes.

« Bonjour Morgane.

- Salut Jack, alors prêt pour aller au chemin de traverse ?

- Bien sur que oui, on passe par Gringotts avant ou tu as déjà ta réserve prête ?

- J'ai déjà tout prévu, je comptais aller là-bas je te rappelle.

- Oui c'est vrai. À part le magasin d'accessoires pour Quidditch et l'apothicaire pour tes potions, tu veux aller ailleurs ?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai fait toutes mes courses avant la rentrée, et je n'ai rien oublié.

- Ça marche. On y va comment alors ?

- Poudre de cheminette. *Elle sort la poudre* Prêt ?

- Prêt. *Elle balance la poudre et les flammes deviennent verts émeraudes*

- Chemin de traverse ! Viens ! *Ils vont dans les flammes et se retrouve au chemin de traverse* Bienvenue au chemin de traverse Jack. Viens, on va chez l'apothicaire. Tiens voici ma liste de potions, si tu connais d'autres ingrédients pour diverses potions écrit le sur cette liste.

- Potions de Œil vif; Antidotes; Philtres calmant; Potions Wiggenweld; Philtres de paix. J'ai quelques idées de potions supérieurs, mais on doit aller chez « Fleury & Bott ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour un livre spécial. Par contre il est extrêmement cher.

- C'est à dire ?

- Cent.

- Cent mornilles d'argent ?

- Cent gallions d'or.

- Mas c'est quoi ce livre ?! Tu es sûr qu'il n'est pas dans la bibliothèque secrète ?

- Sur, il n'est pas, enfin il n'est plus. Le nom a été rayé, à moitié effacé et falsifié, c'était pire que dans ce que les moldus appellent « boucherie ». Le contenu de ce livre peut être dangereux. Il n'existe que très peu exemplaires dans tout le Royaume-Uni. Le problème, c'est que j'ai vingt gallions tout au plus.

- Ma famille est riche, je te donne les quatre-vingts gallions restant, et tu vas le prendre.

- C'est énorme, comme somme, tu ne peux pas.

- Ce livre peut m'aider, donc j'accepte de te donner ces quatre-vingts gallions. C'est juste à côté de l'apothicaire. Je t'attends ici, si on voit une Brown ici pour acheter un livre très coûteux avec un contenu dangereux, ça risque de faire scandale. *Elle lui donne les quatre-vingts gallions*

- Très bien, merci. Je reviens tout de suite.

- Je t'attends. »

Je me demande ce que contient ce livre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est un livre de potions. Les potions de ce bouquin doivent être d'une sacrée puissance pour que le titre dans la bibliothèque secrète soit aussi abimé qu'il le dit. Voire des potions secrètes trop puissantes pour être utilisé par des sorciers lambdas. Une chose m'inquiète... Ça fait un quart d'heure que Jack est dans la boutique, pourquoi c'est si long ? Je dois aller voir. Je ne vois pas Jack, où est-il ? Le revoilà avec le bouquin et ma bourse ! Comment ça se fait ?

« Jack ! Pourquoi c'était si long ? Et comment ça se fait que tu es encore ma bourse pleine ?

- La libraire a appelé un homme encapuchonné qui m'a posé des questions sur les potions et les sortilèges. Je n'ai fait aucune erreur, de ce fait, je n'ai pas eu à payer. Voilà ta bourse Morgane. Je te remercie encore. Et je les feuilleté juste après.

- Ce n'est rien Jack. Alors, il y a quoi dedans ?

- Regarde.

- C'est quoi ça ?! On dirait des runes. Le livre est écrit avec runes !

- Pas la première page. Il nous faut ces ingrédients. Ça va nous permettre de le traduire

- Je les notes sur la liste. Mais un dictionnaire à runes peut nous aider, j'ai fait un peu d'étude des runes, je pourrais aider. En plus il y a un sort marqué, on l'utilise et c'est bon.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment des runes, ce sont, pour être exact, du « Futhark », l'ancien alphabet runique, utilisé par certains alchimistes scandinaves au Xème siècle. On se sert dans cet alchimie de potions et de nos baguettes. Il faudra faire la potion pour comprendre ce livre, c'est le moyen de défense de ce grimoire.

- Les ingrédients pour cette potion sont assez rares. Dans la liste, il y a du sang de dragon, là c'est normal, mais c'est marqué entre parenthèses : « le sang doit provenir d'un Suédois à museau court »

- Je t'avoue ça sera extrêmement dur de ce procurer les ingrédients de ce livre, mais ça vaut le coup. Je me chargerai de trouver ces ingrédients.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout. Viens on va dans la boutique prendre tes ingrédients et potions.

- D'accord. Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Bienvenue dans ma boutique. Veuillez entrer. Que vous faut-il ?

- Il nous faut ceci. *Elle montre sa liste*

- Bien bien. Vous êtes très précise dans vos demandes mademoiselle. Mais je possède ce que vous cherchez, je suis aussi très méticuleux sur mes commandes. Attendez moi. Il vous faut quelque Mr Pitcairn ?

- Non merci, je l'accompagne.

- Cela se comprend. Je reviens.

- Tu le connais Jack ?

- Je suis son meilleur client.

- Voici ce que vous m'avez demandé mademoiselle. Ça vous fera 25 gallions d'or s'il vous plait.

- Tenez monsieur.

- Merci mademoiselle. Passez une agréable journée.

- Merci. Dis-je avec Jack en même temps.

- On a terminé les courses Morgane ?

- Non, il faut maintenant passer au magasin d'accessoires pour Quidditch *Clin d'œil*

- Tu veux vraiment le faire alors ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu, je suis surmène depuis des années, et je veux essayer. Et puis tu confirme que c'est très physique.

- Oui je confirme, en plus tu vas t'amuser, c'est bon pour oublier ses problèmes le vol sur balai.

- Allons-y mon gars. *Ils arrivent dans la boutique*

- Bienvenue chers clients. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Oui, nous cherchons un balai de bonne qualité, rapide et maniable. Ainsi qu'un équipement complet de Quidditch. Dit Jack.

- Je peux vous proposer ce balai, veuillez me suivre. Voici l'Éclair argenté. _C'est le même que Jack ! C'est le même que j'ai vu dans le train ! _Il est rapide et assez maniable, vous pouvez facilement faire des demi-tour avec. Ce n'est pas un Éclair de feu V2 pour la rapidité, mais c'est un bon balai, idéal pour les poursuiveurs comme les attrapeurs. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

- Il est bien celui là ?

- Oui, j'ai le même, il est peu connu et pourtant très bien.

- Je l'achète, avec l'équipement de Quidditch.

- Le balai 200 gallions et l'équipement 47 gallions. Ça vous fera 247 gallions d'or s'il vous plait.

- Tenez monsieur.

- Je vous remercie, passez une bonne journée. *Ils sortent*

- C'est cher les balais, comment tu te l'ais payé ?

- Il fallait payer ? *Elle lui frappe le bras*

- Débile !

- Un cadeau pour mon entré dans l'équipe de Serdaigle en temps que poursuiveur, j'avais douze ans. J'ai marqué cinq buts ce jour là, dont le premier du match.

- Impressionnant !

- Merci. Aller on rentre l'essayer ?

- Oui allons-y.

- Je dois juste prendre le mien dans ma chambre et on va sur le terrain pour chercher les balles et les battes.

- Ça marche, allons-y. »

On n'a pas perdu nôtre matinée là. Je ne pensais vraiment qu'on tomberai sur un grimoire d'alchimie écrit en alphabet runique presque indéchiffrable d'il y a un millénaire. Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver comme potions et sortilèges dedans. C'est à la fois effrayant et excitant, je suis tellement pressée. Mais ce week-end, c'est repos et entrainement au Quidditch. Je me demande quel poste il va me conseiller. Je m'en fiche un peu, le plus important, c'est que ça me permet de ne plus penser à tuer Harry Potter ou à mon frère... Bon direction le terrain de Quidditch !


	9. Chapitre 7 : L'entrainement avec Jack

Encore encore encore encore merci à Black-jo et mlle Lucifer pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup ! (Son lien est dans mes favoris et laissez lui des reviews)

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : L'entrainement avec Jack**

« Bon direction le terrain de Quidditch ! ». On est finalement rentré en fin de matinée, il est ensuite parti voir si le terrain était libre et il l'a réservé en dernière minute. Il a également tout préparé pour nôtre entrainement, tenues, balle, etc... On est ensuite parti manger, ensemble pour une fois ! Il est venu avec moi à la table des Serpentards, et Quinn qui nous regardait d'un air de dégoût. Pff... Cette blondasse aux yeux bruns m'énerve à être jalouse comme ça. Elle a sa stupide cousine pour combler son pseudo vide affectif. Elle au moins elle a une famille qui l'aime... Arrête d'y penser Morgane... Tu te fais mal toute seule. Bon... Avec Jack, on est arrivé dans ce grand stade avec ses seize loges montées sur des tours immenses. On est parti dans « les coulisses » chercher le coffre qui contient les balles. Et là il me tend une tenue de Serdaigle.

« Tiens Morgane, enfile cette tenue. Excuse moi, je n'ai pas pu me procurer une tenue de Serpentard. Je vais faire de même.

- Ce n'est pas grave. J'arrive. _Elle est belle la tenue, entièrement bleu avec des plumes couleur bronze dans le dos et sur les bras. Je l'enfile. Hop !_ Me revoilà Jack !

- Parfait ! On y va, prend ton balai. Alors je te rappelle les postes possible : Poursuiveuse, Batteuse, Gardienne ou Attrapeuse. Tu connais les règles, balles, fonctions des postes ?

- Oui oui, t'inquiète.

- Parfait ! Il y a un poste qui t'intéresse plus que les autres ?

- Poursuiveuse et éventuellement attrapeuse.

- Très bien. *Il sort le Souafle du coffre* On commence par poursuiveuse, on fera quelques exercices : Les passes et le tir au but. Prête ?

- Prête ! *Ils s'envolent*

- Tu dois rattraper le Souafle et me le passer. Tout d'abord à l'arrêt puis de plus en plus vite.

- Très bien. _Ça va bien pour le moment, j'enchaîne bien les passes, sauf à grande vitesse, je n'arrive à bien réceptionner._

- Passons à la deuxième épreuve : le tir aux buts. Le but est de me prendre la balle par un tacle et de marquer un but, je serai là également pour arrêter tes buts. Tu as trois essais et cinq minutes par essai. C'est parti ! _C'est infernal de lui prendre son de Souafle. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui prendre le Souafle la première fois. La deuxième fois oui mais... Je n'ai pas réussi à marquer, il a réussi à le rattraper. Mais comme dit le proverbe moldu : « La troisième fois sera la bonne ». Et j'ai mis le troisième but._

- Piouf... Tu mérites bien ton poste de capitaine. Par contre je ne crois pas être faite pour être poursuiveuse.

- Merci. Ne dis pas ça, pour une fille qui n'a pas utilisé un balai de manière sportive depuis sa première année, tu te débrouilles bien. Passons maintenant au poste d'attrapeur. Deux exercices encore une fois : Le repérage et attraper le Vif d'or. Prête pour la première épreuve ?

- Oui prête !

- Parfait, va au centre du terrain et ferme les yeux. Je vais cacher le Souafle quelque part dans le stade, ton but me dire où il se trouve. Tu ne devras pas bouger. Compris ?

- Oui capitaine !

- Parfait, je le cache. Ferme les yeux.

- C'est fait !

- Voilà. Ouvre les yeux et montre moi le Souafle.

- Mmmh... Sur la loge aux couleurs des Poufsouffles, premier rang le troisième siège en partant de la droite. *Jack part dans la direction indiquée par Morgane le sourire au coin gauche et récupère le Souafle*

- Félicitation ! En à peine trente secondes. Je crois que tu es une attrapeuse née.

- On verra si j'arrive à attraper le Vif d'or.

- En effet. *Jack descend et libère le Vif d'or qui fonce à toute allure vers le sommet et zigzague dans tout le terrain* Ça commence !

- Viens par là saleté dorée ! _C'est génial ! Attraper cette saloperie à toute vitesse à travers le stade et en slalomant à travers les tours des loges et les cercles des buts. En montant et en descendant en piqué pour l'attraper. C'est une sensation agréable. J'ai trouvé mon poste. Le Vif d'or descend au ras du sol ! _*Morgane tend le bras et se penche le plus près de son balai.* Je vais t'avoir ! *Elle saute de son balai et attrape le Vif d'or et glisse sur le sol*

- Morgane ! *Il court pour la retrouver* Tu vas bien ?! Tu m'entends ?! Répond moi je t'en supplie !

- J'ai attrapé le vif d'or. Dis-je les yeux fermés avec le sourire aux lèvres. Je vais très bien. Ne t'en fait je vais bien. *Elle se relève et lui montre le Vif d'or*

- Bravo, tu es une véritable folle furieuse, je crois enfin je suis sûr que Serpentard à sa nouvelle attrapeuse.

- Je confirme. Dit une voix grave au loin, un homme grand, de la même taille que Jack, les cheveux blond platine en catogan avec des yeux couleur ébène.

- Kurt !

- Pitcairn !

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Mademoiselle, je me présente Douglas Kurt, capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Enchanté.

- Euh... Enchantée.

- Un petit conseil, ne traine pas avec ce perdant de Serdaigle.

- Je décide seule avec qui je veux « trainer » comme tu dis, j'ai envie de « trainer » avec lui, alors je reste avec lui. Dis je avec un ton condescendant.

- Mouais... Normalement je ne devrais pas te prendre après m'avoir parler comme ça... Mais je veux que Serpentard gagne la Coupe cette année, enfin préserve la Coupe gagné depuis cinq ans. Bravo mademoiselle...

- Brown, Morgane Brown.

- Intéressant... Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Serpentard. Tu n'as pas à passer les sélections lundi, tu es admise. L'entrainement à lieu le lundi soir de 18 heures à 19h30. Bon je suppose que vous avez fini ? Puis-je avoir le terrain pour m'exercer ?

- Vas-y Kurt, tu en as bien besoin d'entrainement.

- Moi au moins je ne chute pas d'un balai dès que j'entends un sort ! *Jack se retourne et sort sa baguette*

- Espèce de...

- Arrête Jack ! S'il te plaît. Viens on y va. *Ils sortent du terrain et retournent en direction de l'école*

- Merci Morgane.

- Pourquoi tu me remercies ?

- J'étais prêt à le faire souffrir. Si tu ne m'avais arrêté, je me serai fait renvoyer.

- Ce n'est rien, je n'allais pas laisser mon unique ami partir.

- Tu es adorable. Au fait, félicitation pour ton entrer dans l'équipe. J'ai hâte de te voir jouer contre Serdaigle.

- Moi aussi j'ai hâte, mais vous allez perdre. *clin d'œil*

- Mais oui... Aller viens, on a fini très tôt, il est trois heure de l'après-midi. Tu veux qu'on révise ?

- On devrait s'entrainer non ? Déchiffrer le grimoire, etc...

- Pourquoi pas, mais pense à te détendre, tu bosses beaucoup trop, le Quidditch peut aider, mais ne te repose pas que sur ça.

- Je vais essayer.

- Mais allons préparer la potion pour traduire le grimoire.

- D'accord, allons-y. Je te suis mon gars.

- Morguy ! Dit une voix aigüe depuis les serres de Poudlard.

- Oh non...

- Tu reconnais cette voix ? Attend... Ce n'est pas...

- Morguy !

- Si...

- Salut Morguy ! On ne s'est pas vraiment vu cette semaine ! C'est qui ton copain avec qui tu es tout le temps ?

- Salut Quinn... Je te présente Jack. On s'est vu dans le train et on a sympathisé.

- D'aaaaaaaaaaaaccord ! Mais c'est où que je l'ai vu ?

- Je suis poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle.

- C'est ça ! J'ai dû te voir lors d'un match Serpentard-Serdaigle.

- Oui surement. Répondis-je rapidement. Désolée mais on doit te laisser, on doit voir... On doit travailler en potion. On se retrouve à la salle commune. Bye. *Morgane et Jack repartent, Morgane tirant Jack* Ouf... On s'en est débarrassé...

- Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas...

- Non... C'est une faux-cul... Rien que d'y penser ça m'énerve... *Il l'arrête et place ses mains sur les épaules de Morgane*

- Oublie la, et détend toi.

- D'accord... »

Il a raison le pire... Je dois vraiment me détendre. Heureusement, je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Sans ça je crois que j'allais mourir sur place. Quatre années de travail acharné... Je dois vraiment prendre du repos et me détendre. Ça commence bien, avec Jack qui fait des dessins en cours, on s'amuse bien. Même lors des séances d'entrainement, on s'amuse, il a toujours une blague pour me faire rire, quand ce n'est pas lui en ratant un sort. Il me rend heureuse. Comme le faisait Haytham.

* * *

Désolé pour la qualité, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il a été écrit et réécrit. Encore désolé chères lectrices et chers lecteurs.


	10. Chapitre 8 : Sanningen

Encore encore encore encore merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques.

Chapitre 8 : Sanningen

« Il me rend heureuse. Comme le faisait Haytham. » Je me sens mieux, je sais maintenant que quelqu'un ressent la même chose que moi. Jack le ressent et il me comprend. Enfin je crois, je l'espère. Il m'aide sans savoir qui est ma cible, j'apprécie beaucoup mais je me sens un peu coupable. Ma cible est un type qu'il déteste mais il ne le sait pas. Si ça se trouve, il ne veut pas le tuer... J'ai l'impression de lui mentir. J'espère qu'il sait qui est ma cible. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, je ne veux que son bonheur, comme il veut le mien. Et il m'aide, il m'aide à me détendre, à me sentir bien, et surtout à faire mon deuil. Rien qu'en m'aidant là, avec ce grimoire scandinave. Si ce livre contient ce qu'il dit, tuer Potter sera un jeu d'enfant. On est parti en direction des cachots afin de faire la potion de traduction du livre. On arrive dans la salle de potion, avec ses grandes tables pour accueillir tout les ustensiles et les ingrédients et les creux des murs où sont entreposés de nombreuses fioles. Mais c'est quoi ça ?! Deux premières années et le professeur Slughorn !

« Mademoiselle Brown, Jack ! Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici. _Je rêve ou il l'a appelé Jack là ?!_

- Bonjour professeur. Que faites vous là ? Dit Jack.

- Et bien voyez-vous, j'aide des premières années qui ont des difficultés en potions. Et que faites vous là vous deux ?

- On vient préparer une potion.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour s'entrainer.

- Comme si vous avez besoin de vous entrainer Jack. D'ailleurs, vous savez que j'organise des diners, des réunions pour des élèves triés sur le volet, et bien je voudrais vous y inviter. Une grande duelliste, ainsi que la meilleure de l'école; et un maître des potions et capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddtich de Serdaigle. Vous méritez d'y faire parti. Et bien, dites moi, vous acceptez d'y faire parti ?

- Je veux bien professeur. Et toi Morgane ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça peut être sympa.

- Merveilleux ! Bon je vous laisse faire. Les enfants, le cours est terminé, je vous retrouve demain à la même heure. *Slughorn et les deux élèves sortent de la salle*

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui. Amplificatum ! *Le chaudron en laiton de Morgane s'agrandit pour atteindre sa taille normal*

- Tu le fais ou je le fais ?

- Vas-y, je veux voir le « maître des potions » *Elle rit*

- Maintenant regardons cette recette. Tout d'abord, « écraser cinq feuilles de chêne rouge et verser les dans la marmite d'eau chaude. Ajouter le sang de dragon et remuer la potion jusqu'à ce quelle devienne verte. »

- Pour un livre écrit en runes scandinaves, c'est écrit dans nôtre langue.

- Car il n'est pas scandinave, enfin je crois. On verra bien quand on l'aura traduit.

- Tu as raison, tiens, voilà les ingrédients et le mortier.

- Merci *Il applique ce qu'il a dit précédemment* Ensuite... « mettre les yeux de licorne dans la potion et réchauffer la préparation pendant une heure. » *Il prends les ingrédients et s'exécute* On a une heure, et rien à faire qui pourrait prendre du temps. On a un peu de temps.

- Je lis la formule, « Sanningen » C'est étrange comme nom de sort, tu connais la langue ?

- Vu l'intonation, je dirais Europe de Nord. Sûrement du suédois ou de norvégien.

- C'est du suédois, ça veut dire « vérité ». Exactement.

- D'où tu sais ça ?

- J'ai appris à parler beaucoup de langues avant d'entrer à Poudlard : le français, l'italien, le russe, le bulgare, l'irlandais et le suédois.

- Waouh ! Pourquoi en apprendre autant ?

- Je...

- Tu es une fille à marier, pour conserver la pureté du sang ? Quitte à t'envoyer loin de ce qui t'est chers ?

- Oui... Enfin au final, ce n'est pas si mal, je serai loin de mes souvenirs douloureux, et si j'arrive à tuer l'assassin de mon frère, vivre en Bulgarie, en Russie ou en Suède, loin d'ici m'aidera à éviter Azkaban ou « le baiser de détraqueur »... Je m'en fiche si il est volage, du moment que je serai tranquille et en sécurité.

- Tu veux vraiment de cette vie ?

- À l'heure actuelle, c'est soit cette vie, soit la mort. Mort si j'échoue dans ma mission, si ce n'est pas par dépression... *Jack s'approche d'elle et lui attrape les poignets*

- Tu mérites mieux, tu mérites la vie dont tu as envie. Tu ne mérites pas de mourir comme ça. Pas aussi tôt. *Il lui caresse le visage avant de remettre sa main sur son poignet*

- Sûrement... On verra bien. Je n'y crois pas trop. *Il remonte la manche gauche de Morgane*

- Pourquoi as tu un brassard sur le bras gauche ?

- Pour rien ! _Merde il l'a vu..._

- D'accord... Excuse moi...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, c'est moi... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver... Je suis désolée. C'est juste que derrière ce brassard en cuir il a une blessure qui me fait mal, ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... *Il lui caresse le visage*

- Tout ça, ça sera bientôt fini. Je te le promets.

- Pour ça, je dois tuer ce chien d'assassin !

- Calme toi, t'énerver ne servira à rien, ça ne t'aidera pas au contraire, ça va t'empêcher de faire les choses bien.

- Oui... Tu as raison. Ça avance la potion ?

- Encore... huit minutes

- D'accord. Au fait, ça avance tes recherches du carnet de Rowena Serdaigle ?

- J'ai fouillé toute la salle commune ainsi que les dortoirs des garçons. Je n'ai rien trouvé, je continuerai ce soir après la ronde. Bon revenons à la potion. Alors... « écraser la langue de gnome ».

- Pourquoi mettre des ingrédients si différent ?

- L'alchimie Futhark utilise les propriétés les plus secrètes et les plus complexes de chaque ingrédient. Tu peux trouver des dards de billywigs séchés dans une potion de puissance.

- D'où tu sais tout ça ?

- L'alchimie me fascine depuis que je suis enfant, c'est pour ça que je travaille énormément en potion. Mon seul défaut, c'est ma baguette qui ne m'écoute pas...

- Pour le moment, elle t'obéira quand elle verra que tu es un grand sorcier.

- Si tu le dis... Donc... « écraser dans un mortier les épines de sharake du Loch Ness et verser le contenu dans la potion avec les morceaux de langue de gnome ». Il ne reste qu'une étape : « verser du véritaserum dans le contenu et prononcer la formule si dessous ». Merde... On en a pas.

- Bouge pas. *Elle va vers le bureau du professeur Slughorn et ouvre les tiroirs*

- Qu'est-ce que tu...

- Chut ! En voilà une. Tiens, je vais réciter la formule.

- On ne va pas voler quand même ! *Elle verse le contenu et prend sa baguette*

- Sanningen ! Voilà. On doit faire quoi avec ? La boire ? _C'est une belle potion, elle d'une couleur rouge cerise. Très appétissante. Pour une potion..._

- On est dans la...

- Tout va bien, il y en des tas.

- Ok... La potion est prête, c'est déjà ça.

- On fait quoi avec ?

- On la boit, l'effet ne dure que vingt-quatre heures. Une gorgée seulement par vingt-quatre heures, sinon ça provoque une cécité allant d'une journée à une centaine d'année... D'après le livre.

- Chouette... On l'essaye quand ?

- Demain, la potion doit refroidir. En plus c'est dimanche, alors on aura le temps. Maintenant mettons la mixture dans ses petites fioles. *Ils s'exécutent et rangent les fioles dans le sac de Jack*

- On fait quoi alors ?

- On s'entraine aux sorts ?

- Bonne idée, nôtre discussion m'a donné une idée, ça va durer longtemps et c'est très compliqué. C'est Haytham qui m'a montré ça la première fois quand j'avais sept ans.

- Bon, je te suis jusqu'à la salle de combat. »

La potion est prête, on va enfin pouvoir déchiffrer ce vieux grimoire. J'ai hâte de découvrir tout ses secrets, et enfin tu seras venger Haytham. Enfin ça sera pour demain, pour le moment on doit aller dans la salle de combat secrète, je vais commencer à lui enseigner le sort que je préfère. Celui qui me rappelle mes plus beaux souvenirs, en même temps je dois faire ça, c'est le seul sortilège qui me donne de l'espoir.


	11. Chapitre 9 : Le tigre de Sibérie

Merci merci merci merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup ! Et merci à mlle Lucifer pour les conseils d'écriture.

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues tandis que les actions seront entre astérisques.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le tigre de Sibérie

« Le seul sortilège qui me donne de l'espoir. » Oui, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, quand Haytham a jeté ce sort, j'étais émerveillée. Surtout que quand il me l'a montré, il avait treize ans et ce sort est très complexe à réaliser, je le sais bien... J'ai fais le même parcours que lui, à treize je l'ai réussi, et à quatorze ans j'ai réussi à le faire vraiment. J'ai réussi à seulement quatorze ans à faire un patronus corporel, tout comme mon grand frère. Haytham me l'a appris, maintenant c'est à mon tour de l'enseigner, à Jack cette fois. On est de retour dans la salle de combat secrète du troisième étage. Il est temps de commencer !

« Alors, quelle est ce fameux sort que tu veux m'enseigner ?

- Je vais déjà te faire une démonstration avant.

- Ça marche. Vas-y je regarde.

- Ok. dis-je en reculant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, il ne mord pas, enfin...

- Hein ?! Comment ça ?!

- Expecto patronum ! dis-je en tournoyant ma baguette. À peine mon sort lancé, que mon patronus sorti. Un grand tigre de Sibérie d'un blanc lumineux.

- Whaaaah ! hurla-t-il avant que je fasse disparaître mon fauve lumineux. C'était quoi ça ?

- Un tigre de Sibérie, je pensais que ça se voyait.

- C'était un patronus ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu sais déjà faire un patronus corporel ?!

- Oui je sais en faire, c'est Haytham qui expliqué comment faire quand j'avais huit et neuf ans, à treize ans j'ai fait mon premier patronus, et l'année suivante, mon premier patronus corporel.

- Félicitations ! Me dit-il en applaudissant. Celui... Celui de...

- Le patronus d'Haytham ? Tu peux me le dire, je sais ce que tu penses de lui.

- Oui, le patronus d'Haytham.

- C'était un serpent à sonnette, ça me faisait toujours plaisir de le voir sortir son beau serpent lumineux. J'adorais son sifflement et le bruit de sa queue quand il se déplaçait autour de moi. Ça me faisait du bien, ça me faisait rire. Lui dis-je avec la larme à l'œil. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui je suis prêt. On commence quand tu veux.

- Très bien. Je te rappelle que le patronus se créait grâce à un souvenir heureux. Plus ce souvenir est heureux et puissant, plus le patronus sera puissant et -ressemblant à un animal. Quoique... Une fois j'ai vu un sorcier lancé un patronus et c'était un Mimbletonia*. Mais passons. Grâce au sortilège du patronus, tu peux te défendre face aux détraqueurs, surtout depuis que le ministère ne les contrôle plus mais également des moremplis** d'après certaines légendes urbaines sorcières. Tu es prêt ?

- Oui !

- Parfait, commençons par le commencement, tu dois te remémorer un souvenir heureux, le plus heureux que tu te souviennes. Dis-je avant qu'il ferme les yeux pour se remémorer son souvenir. Le sort en lui même n'est pas aussi compliqué à réaliser que l'on croit. Le plus dur c'est le souvenir ainsi que le travail sur soi. Tu ne dois penser qu'à ça, et quand les détraqueurs sont à approximité, c'est encore plus dur, voire impossible dans certains cas. C'est un sort qui s'appuie sur les émotions du sorcier qui le lance, un changement émotionnel trop fort, peu changer la forme d'un patronus.

- Je l'ai, je crois.

- Alors essaye, n'oublie pas de dire distinctement « Expecto patronum ».

- Expecto patronum ! Rien... Rien du tout...

- C'est normal, le démarrage est loin d'être facile, ça peut prendre des semaines voire des mois avant de former ton premier patronus, surtout avec une baguette aussi capricieuse que la tienne. Réessaye.

- Expecto patronum ! Rien...

- Ton souvenir est heureux ?

- Oui oui.

- Est-ce qu'il te fait mal ?

- Comment ça ?

- Si tu utilises un souvenir qui au fond de toi te fais mal, le sort va forcément échouer.

- Ce n'est pas facile...

- Je sais, j'ai mis du temps à trouver un véritable souvenir heureux.

- C'est quoi le souvenir que tu utilises ?

- La première fois que j'ai vu le patronus d'Haytham. À ce moment là, j'avais oublié tout nos malheurs, et quand j'y repense, ce n'est que du bonheur que je ressens. Quand je vais mal, je m'isole et j'en fait un, pendant que mon tigre est là, je me sens bien, peu de temps mais c'est plus que j'en ai. Enfin ça va depuis...

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis... Non rien, on reprend.

- Aller ! Dit !

- Je te le dirais quand tu auras fait ton premier patronus.

- Dans ce cas : Expecto Patronum ! C'était quoi ?! Dit-il après que nous ayons vu un petit flash lumineux du bout de la baguette.

- Ça commence ! Tu as réussi le premier pas. C'est déjà énorme en si peu de temps. Tu peux te reposer.

- Non, je continue, jusqu'à l'heure du diner. Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Non pas du tout. Lui dis-je en souriant. C'est l'idéal. Mais si tu es épuisé avant le diner, on arrête. Ça marche ?

- Oui ça marche. »

L'entrainement a duré plus de trois heures, à la fin il était complétement épuisé. En même temps il le peut. Après le chemin de traverse, mon entrainement de Quidditch, la préparation de la potion et son entrainement de sortilège surtout que ce sortilège, c'est celui du patronus. Il a réussi à faire sortir des éclats lumineux, mais pas encore de patronus. Mais il a bien avancé, il faut encore battre son complexe d'infériorité causé par sa baguette. Bon nôtre journée est enfin fini. Ouf... On peut enfin se reposer. On est tellement fatigué qu'on est resté dans la salle, pour s'asseoir par terre contre un mur.

« Bravo Jack, tu as bien travaillé.

- Merci Morguy.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Lui dis-je en frappant son bras.

- Excuse moi. Merci Morgane. C'est gentil de le croire.

- C'est vrai, en presque quatre heures, tu as fait énormément de progrès, je suis vraiment fière de toi. Et tu peux être fier de toi.

- Mouais... Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu.

- Arrête de te sentir inférieur, tu as un gros potentiel, dès que tu te seras rendu compte que en à un, ta baguette t'obéira, tu seras un grand sorcier.

- Pas meilleur que toi c'est sûr.

- Si bien meilleur.

- Mais oui...

- Je me pose une question depuis quelques jours, est-ce que certains Serdaigles te dévisagent à rester en permanence avec une Serpentard ?

- Un peu, surtout mes anciens « amis ». Je ne suis pas à Poudlard pendant sept mois, et ils m'ont lâché... Je ne comprends pas pour ils me reprochent de rester avec toi. Et toi on te dévisage aussi ?

- Quinn seulement, mais ça tu le sais. Et Kurt aussi, après réfléxion, je suis sûre de l'avoir vu me regarder bizarrement dans la salle commune. Mais je crois que c'est parce que je reste en permanence avec toi, un autre n'aurait pas fait cet effet.

- Je crois que tu as raison pour Kurt. Ça va être l'heure du diner, on y va ?

- Oui on y va, je commence à avoir faim. On mange ensemble Jack ?

- Bien sur, j'allais te le demander aussi.

- Génial ! Dis-je en partant avec Jack en direction de la Grande Salle. »

Et bien... Quelle journée, je suis épuisée. Je n'ai jamais fait autant en une journée, mais en même temps, je ne me suis aussi jamais autant amusé depuis un moment. C'était un vrai bonheur. Et c'est aussi la première fois que je montre mon patronus à quelqu'un, mon beau tigre lumineux. Je le redis, mais j'adore le faire ou le voir. Ça m'apaise, et je me sens heureuse. Comme quansd je suis avec lui, avec mon seul ami, avec Jack. Je me demande quel sera le patronus de Jack, un faucon peut-être, je le vois bien avec ce genre de patronus. On verra ça avec le temps, en fin si j'ai le temps de le voir...

* * *

*Pour celles et ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas, c'est la plante que Neville ramène en cinquième année.

** C'est une créature qui attaque les sorciers dans leur sommeil et les digérant sans laisser de trace. C'est juste un voile noir qui rampe au sol. (création de Rowling)

* * *

Et pour info, les patronus ont été trouvé grâce à ce site h-tt-p : : / / ruman dmon /wid gets/toys/nam egen/1282/ si ça ne marche pas, tappez sur Google : "test de personnalité harry potter patronus" prenez le premier lien, il vous mènera au bon lien

Le mien est une licorne ^^' chouette ^^'


	12. Chapitre 10 : Le Grimoire

Merci merci merci merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Black-Jo, pour le souvenir de Jack, je ne voulais pas trop en dire tout de suite.

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le Grimoire**

« Enfin si j'ai le temps de le voir... » J'ai beau avoir Jack pour m'aider et me soutenir, je sais pertinemment que cette cinquième année sera la dernière. Surtout que je dois à tout prix le protéger, il est la chose la plus précieuse qu'il me reste dans ce monde, je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. En plus, il m'aide, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir dans un combat qui n'est pas le sien. C'est vrai que même si il ignore que ma cible est l'homme qu'il déteste le plus au monde, j'ignore si il veut sa mort... Mais il m'aide. Il m'aide sans savoir qui je veux tuer. J'ai honte, mais... J'ai peur, peur de penser qu'il m'aide pour se rapprocher plus facilement de moi, après tout, sa famille est morte à cause des Fidèles noirs, et qui sait, en ce rapprochant de moi, il se rapproche de ceux qui ont gâchés sa vie... Oublie ça Morgane, ne soupçonne pas sans preuve. Si ça se trouve il le fait pour se donner une raison de vivre, un moyen d'être utile. Ou plus simplement, il le fait car quoiqu'il arrive il n'a plus rien à perdre. Mais bon, j'ai besoin de lui là, on s'est donné rendez-vous à dix heure précise devant l'entre de la bibliothèque secrète. J'ai apporté deux fioles de potions de traduction avec le grimoire On n'en a parlé après le diner hier soir, on garde le grimoire un soir chacun, il vaut mieux être prudent, comme les potions de traductions, on a chacun une centaine de fioles contenant une gorgée cachées dans nos chambres de préfets. La prochaine fois, c'est lui qui apporte les fioles et le grimoire. Une fois arrivé, on est parti pour la bibliothèque secrète.

« Alors Morgane, tu es prête à découvrir le contenu de ce grimoire ?

- Oui, je suis prête.

- Très bien, alors... Santé ! Me dit-il juste avant de boire en même temps la gorgée de cette belle potion rouge.

- C'est bon ce truc. C'est tellement bon que... Je reviens tout de suite. _J'en veux encore !_

- Carpe Retractum !*

- Libère-moi ! Criant pour qu'il me fasse sortir de son filet écarlate.

- Cette potion est un piège, je te rappelle qu'une gorgée en plus serait fatal pour toi, tu pourrais y laisser la vue pour toujours. Me dit-il en me libérant.

- C'est sacrément efficace, merci de m'avoir retenu.

- C'est normal, je ne vais te laisser gâcher ta vie comme ça. Commençons par le feuilleter, et marquer les pages des potions utiles.

- Avec quoi ? Tu crois que ce livre va se laisser marquer, il veut déjà rendre les gens aveugles...

- Avec ces morceaux de parchemin, les moldus les utilisent pour retrouver rapidement la page où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

- Très pratique, comme quoi on peut critiquer les moldus, ils ont quand même des bonnes idées.

- Enfin presque... Ils appellent ça : « Marque-page ».

- Oui... Euh... C'est clair et net, c'est comme le « Portoloin » après tout, ou « Retourneur de temps », là non plus il n'y a aucune imagination dans le nom.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais passons, regardons le contenu de ce grimoire. Me dit-il pendant que j'ouvrais le livre sur le sommaire juste après la page où le tire écrit en rune était devenu lisible pour n'importe qui. Il est écrit : « Le Grimoire alchimique d'Óðinn av Valaskjálf ». Ça te dit quelque chose ? Je sais que j'ai déjà vu ce nom...

- Ça ressemble à Odin, le Roi des dieux chez les scandinaves. Mais ça ne pas être lui.

- « Av » veut dire « de », et maintenant que tu dis Odin, je m'en souviens, Valaskjálf est le palais où vivait Odin. Finalement, les dieux mythologique moldus ont réellement existé.

- Et ils étaient tous de puissants sorciers, rien que ce livre en est la preuve.

- Vite ! Regardons ce livre alors ! Dis-je en criant avant de regarder le sommaire.

- « I- Potions et sorts élémentaires; II- Potions d'augmentation des capacités; III- Potions de métamorphose et autres transformations; IV- Potions de guérison et poison; V- Sortilèges alchimiques; VI- Alchimie suprême, potions et sortilèges interdit, danger de mort »

- Et bien... C'est génial ! Un peu flippant mais génial !

- En effet, mais on doit rester sérieux, l'alchimie c'est déjà dangereux alors avec un livre qui a failli te rendre aveugle imagine le résultat.

- D'accord... _Il a bon être le premier à dire de me détendre, il sait être sérieux quand il le faut. _On fait quoi alors avec ? Et c'est quoi les sortilèges alchimiques au juste ?

- Les sortilèges alchimiques, ce sont des sorts qui ne fonctionne que dans certaines circonstances ou à certains endroit, par exemple quand il a un grand if à huit branches à proximité, on peut donner la vie à des plantes et même plus, certaines femmes tombaient enceinte par ce sort lancé par un druide. Où on peut donner la mort par une simple pensée et pointant sa baguette vers la cible dans l'alchimie druidique. Ça surpasse le sortilège de la mort par la discrétion du lancé et le fait que le sort est lancé instantanément sans la possibilité de parer normalement. Ce sont des sorts d'une grande puissance mais par contre, ces sorts sont extrêmement difficile à lancer. J'ignore encore quels seront les sortilèges alchimiques des scandinaves, ce sont les premiers à avoir pratiqué l'alchimie, peu de temps avant les égyptiens.

- Tu es sûr que c'est grâce au sort qu'elles tombaient enceinte grâce à ce sort ? Dis-je ricanant pendant que lui sourit à ma blague. On regarde pour voir ?

- La première page du chapitre, on doit d'abord faire les sortilèges et potions élémentaires, en commençant avec l'eau, c'est les seuls qui sont abordable quand on débute avec l'alchimie.

- D'accord, je veux juste voir un sort alchimique. Dis-je pendant qu'il tourne les pages pour se rendre au bon chapitre.

- « Le Tonnerre Galdhøpiggen ».

- C'est une montagne, la plus haute des Alpes scandinaves.

- Tu m'étonneras toujours toi. Alors si on est en présence de la roche de Galdhøpiggen, on peut contrôler le tonnerre d'après le livre. Ça marche comme l'alchimie druidique à peu près.

- Comme le marteau de son fils, Thor ?

- On dirait bien, avec ce sortilège alchimique en permanence avec lui il devait être invincible.

- Si ce n'est que le premier sort, j'ai hâte de voir les prochains. Mais bon, il faut s'entrainer d'abord.

- Et oui, les premières potions et les premier sorts sont ceux qui appartiennent à l'élément eau, c'est le plus facile à maitriser. Mais je précise il est extrêmement dur à maitriser comme élément, si c'est comme dans l'alchimie druidique.

- On va en salle de potion alors.

- Pas si vite. On étudie les potions avant, ensuite pour faire de l'alchimie comme celle ci, il faut être tranquille et discret. Il faudrait aménager une salle pour faire des potions. Il n'y en a pas une salle comme ça dans le carnet de Serpentard ?

- Non, enfin je ne crois pas. Mais sinon, il y a la Salle sur Demande sinon, Serpentard en fait mention.

- Potter nous a dit une fois, à ma famille et à moi, que le jour de la mort de Voldemort, un certain Crabbe a lâché un sortilège du Feudeymon dans cette salle. Pour éviter tout risque, la Salle sur Demande a été définitivement fermée par un sort.

- Mince... Je vais regarder ça ce soir.

- Parfait. Il est temps de regarder et d'étudier ces potions. »

Ce livre est fascinant, déjà que le sort du tonnerre m'a laissé sans voix, je veux vraiment connaître les autres sorts. Y compris tout ce qui est dans le chapitre de l'Alchimie suprême. Mais je n'ose pas trop lui avouer cette envie... On a étudié les potions élémentaires d'eau, c'est génial. Pas exemple il y a une potion, quand on utilise le sort demandé on peut contrôler un jet d'eau depuis la fiole qui se gèle à volonté. Je sais déjà comment m'en servir. On a passé deux heures a étudié ces potions. On le sait car on a commencé à avoir faim. On n'a pas du tout vu le temps passer, je comprends pourquoi il s'intéresse à l'alchimie, c'est vraiment génial et c'est très intéressant. J'y passerais des heures à étudier et à pratiquer cet art magique. Mais c'est l'heure de manger, et Jack m'a dit qu'on allait un peu le lire cet après-midi, puis il ira le ranger dans sa chambre. Il veut me montrer quelque chose dans la forêt interdite.

* * *

* Sort apparaissant dans les jeux vidéos, sortilège d'attraction


	13. Chapitre 11 : Dans la Forêt Interdite

Un grand merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Et une note, les passages en italique lors des dialogues seront les pensées de Morgane durant les dialogues ou les monologues

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Dans la Forêt Interdite

« Il veut me montrer quelque chose dans la forêt interdite. » Je me demande ce qu'il veut me montrer, j'ignore même si ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Grimoire d'Odin. Après le déjeuner où Quinn nous a regardé d'un regard, que je qualifie de dégoût. Je ne l'ais jamais comprise, pourquoi être jalouse comme ça ? J'aime beaucoup Jack donc je passe du temps avec lui, comme elle avec son idiote de cousine... Pff... Rien que penser à elle ça m'énerve... Heureusement que Jack est là. Il sait quand je m'énerve ou quand je vais mal, il me regarde puis me dit d'un geste de tête de partir de table. Une fois que nous sommes sortis de la Grande Salle, il m'invite à me blottir contre lui. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, ça me rappelle les moments que j'ai passé dans les bras d'Haytham. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser, ça me ramollie. On a encore étudié le Grimoire, enfin pas longtemps, on a juste regardé une potion, elle permet de respirer sous l'eau, c'est plus puissant que le têtenbulle, et son fonctionnement est similaire. Il a voulu m'emmener dans la forêt interdite, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, après être allé dans sa chambre pour ranger le Grimoire il ne m'a rien dit d'autre sur la forêt.

« On est dans la forêt depuis dix minutes, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as voulu m'emmener ici ?

- Patience Morgane.

- Aller ! Dit !

- On est là pour deux choses.

- Et plus précisément ?

- Tu verras quand on arrivera.

- Comment ça se fait que cette forêt filtre à ce point la lumière ? Tu le sais ?

- Car la plupart des créatures de cette forêt sont nocturnes, de plus la plupart des arbres, pour ne pas dire la quasi totalité, sont des Yrgues.

- Des Yrgues ?

- Ce sont des arbres magiques très grand et sombre. Ils capture une bonne partie de la lumière se qui la rend sombre. Ils ont la particularité d'être indestructible. Même un Feudeymon ne pourrait brûler ces arbres. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle cette forêt : « Forêt Interdite », il s'agit d'une réserve d'animaux magiques, il faut faire très attention de ne pas effrayer les créatures, elles ne doivent pas sortir de cette forêt, pour leur survie. Seul les Sombrals peuvent sortir sur ordre. Les centaures aussi mais ils refusent.

- Je comprends. Avec des arbres indestructibles, c'est l'idéal pour créer une réserve. Mais d'où tu sais ça ?

- Pendant que tu es en arithmancie, je fais soin aux créatures magiques. Le nouveau professeur qui remplace le disparu nous a fait pour nôtre premier cours un aperçu des lieux autour de Poudlard. C'est lui qui nous a dit que la forêt est une réserve naturelle.

- Le magizoologiste ? Tu as eu bon ma le dire je n'arrive jamais à le retenir.

- Saxophonius Barbigeull.

- Voilà ! Tu devras sûrement me le redire. Dis-je un peu honteuse de ne pas m'en souvenir.

- Promis je te le redirais, je te prêterai un de ses livres. Il écrit en général sur une créature en particulier. Par exemple il a écrit sur le Calamar géant du lac de Poudlard, et ce n'est qu'un exemple.

- Oui ça pourrait être intéressant.

- En effet, ça l'est. On arrive au point de rendez-vous. Me dit-il en s'arrêtant devant un arbre sans particularité dans un endroit qui ressemble aux autres.

- Euh... Quel rendez-vous ?

- J'ai demander à ce qu'on nous rapporte ici certains ingrédients des potions élémentaires d'eau.

- Attend un peu, tu as prévenu qui ?

- Il s'appelle Corbac. Mais rassure toi, il ne dira rien.

- Et comment ?! Dis-je énervée et sur le point de partir.

- CROOOOAC ! Hurla Jack

- C'est quoi ça ?! Dis-je surprise avant de voir un corbeau se poser sur le bras de Jack avec un sachet au bec.

- Morgane je te présente Corbac, c'est... Mon Familier.

- Ton familier ? Le chat qui accompagne les sorcières dans les contes de fée moldus ?

- C'est pas tout à fait vrai. Les familiers sont d'anciens sorciers doués d'une grande puissance magique. Ils sont capables de se réincarner en un animal. En général, cet animal représente le patronus du familier. Ils comprennent le langage humain mais ils ne le parlent plus. Seul le sorcier qu'il a choisit peut le comprendre.

- Et pourquoi tu l'appelles Corbac ? Et pourquoi tu as un familier ?

- Les familiers se souviennent de leur vie de sorcier, c'est lui qui m'a dit son nom. Il s'appellait Julien Corbac, il est mort le 27 mai 1812. Et pourquoi j'ai un familier ? Je n'en sais rien, il refuse de me le dire.

- Le sait-il lui même ? À peine dis-je ma question que le volatile donna le sachet à mon ami, qu'il me croasse dessus.

- Il est très susceptible.

- Je vois ça. Il sait pourquoi j'ai l'impression. Mais à quoi ça sert un familier ? À protéger comme dans les contes moldus ?

- Oui, entre autres. Il peut servir de messager aussi. Les familiers résistent aux stupéfixions, ils peuvent les encaisser sans broncher ni souffrir. Ce sont de bons boucliers. Mais il faut faire attention, trop de sorts d'attaque sur eux peuvent être fatal.

- Tu l'as depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis bientôt un an. Le lendemain de la mort de mes parents. Il est venu sur le bord de ma fenêtre à Ste-Mangouste. Il a ouvert la fenêtre d'un mouvement de tête et il s'est mis à me « parler » et m'a tout expliqué. Il m'a également dit que le familier est extrêmement lié à la sorcière ou sorcier qu'il a choisi. Si le sorcier meurt, le familier mourra dans les heures qui suit. Mais si le familier meurt, le sorcier survivra.

- D'accord. Et pourquoi on en a pas tous ?

- Car les âmes errantes des sorcières et sorciers pouvant devenir un familiers sont rares, et surtout elles doivent trouver leur sorcier, celui qu'elles pourront guider. Bon, on a des ingrédients que Corbac a récupéré , il nous en faut d'autres. Me dit-il en me montrant une liste d'images d'ingrédients.

- Tu n'envoies pas ton familier ?

- Non, il va se reposer, je l'ai déjà envoyé faire cette récolte hier soir. Il a bien le droit de se reposer.

- C'est bien vrai. Mais tu lui as envoyé chercher quoi hier ? On n'a pas feuilleté le livre hier pourtant.

- En effet, c'est pour des potions d'alchimie druidique. J'ai un livre dessus dans ma chambre. Il y a quelques trucs qui pourrait nous aider en plus du livre d'Odin.

- Tu es un petit cachottier, tu avais déjà un livre d'alchimie.

- Oui, mais l'alchimie druidique possède peut de potions de combat. Le seul truc vraiment efficace est la potion de force surhumaine. Mais elle est inefficace face aux sorts.

- Ça peut toujours aider. Tu comptes faire quoi avec ?

- Tu verras demain, on aura nos devoirs à terminer.

- C'est pas faux. On va chercher les ingrédients ?

- On y va. Dit-il avant de faire s'envoler son corbeau. »

Et bien, j'en apprends des choses, je n'aurais jamais imaginer Jack avec un familier, encore moins avec un corbeau comme compagnon magique. En fait, je n'aurais jamais cru que les familiers existent. Pour moi c'était qu'une légende pour moldus ignorants... Mais il m'a prouvé qu'il existe, je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas le croire. Son oiseau noir me comprenait, ça se sentait. On a ensuite cueillit les plantes nécessaires pour les potions aquatiques du fameux Grimoire. Pendant nôtre cueillette, on a vu un bon nombre de créatures. On a vu une licorne d'un blanc immaculé et son bébé brillant comme l'or le plus pur pendant que nous étions cachés derrière un buisson. C'est Jack qui les a vu et qui m'a appelé pour que je puisse les voir. C'était la première fois que j'en vois une, mais là j'en ai vu deux ! La mère et son enfant. C'était beau à voir cette complicité... Ce bébé a vraiment de la chance, j'aurais aimé que ma mère soit comme ça ou mon père... Mais finalement, j'ai eu deux maudits parents qui n'ont même pas... N'y pense pas... Ne te fait pas de mal en gardant tout ça pour toi... On a vu les centaures galoper et même les sombrals de la Forêt Interdite. On a aussi vu un crabe de feu. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on les appelle comme ça, ce sont des tortues incrustées de pierres précieuses. Mais assez parlé, il faut qu'on fasse nos devoirs. J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas Quinn...


	14. Chapitre 12 : Dans les yeux

Un grand merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Dans les yeux...**

Partie 1 : … de Quinn Linson

« J'espère qu'on ne croisera pas Quinn... » Je sais qu'elle pense ça quand elle est avec ce type... Ça fait maintenant cinq ans qu'on se connait avec Morgane, mais maintenant elle m'évite comme la peste... Je ne la comprends pas... Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas ? C'est vrai que je la laisse pour rejoindre ma cousine Jenny, mais je dois le faire... Entre Morgane et Jenny, Jenny passe avant tout, elle en a besoin. On a toujours été très pauvres dans ma famille. Et encore, on s'en sort bien avec mes parents, on arrive à garder nôtre maison, mais mon oncle et ma tante... Ils seront bientôt à la rue... Ma tante peine à joindre les deux bouts depuis que son mari s'est blessé et ne peut plus marcher sans un fauteuil. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux, surtout pour Jenny. Elle reçoit tout les jours une lettre de ses parents, où ils lui parlent de leurs difficultés du quotidien. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, elle a besoin de soutiens et elle n'a personne d'autre à qui se confier ou sur qui pleurer.

J'ai dès fois honte... Je me rapproche de plus en plus de Morgane pour son argent... Sa famille est très riche, et je sais qu'elle garde beaucoup de gallions d'or sur elle. J'ai eu cette idée complétement folle il y a deux ans, lors de nôtre troisième année à la maison Serpentard. Je me rapproche d'elle, on devient amies et j'arrive à lui soutirer quelques gallions et les envoyer à ma tante et à mon oncle. Ça ne sera pas grand chose, mais ça sera mieux que rien... Pour le moment, je n'y arrive pas... Elle m'évite beaucoup depuis le premier jour, enfin encore plus qu'avant. Elle a connu ce Pitcairn après... Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, il est quelconque. En plus ils n'arrêtent pas de s'isoler, et je les ai souvent vu dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi elle est comme ça avec lui et pas avec moi ?! Ne t'énerve pas Quinn... ça ne sert à rien...

Même en cours ils se mettent ensemble, Morgane écoute, elle note tout le cours et elle est très sérieuse. Alors que lui passe son temps à dessiner... Je le sais, je suis juste derrière eux à chaque cours, sauf en divination, vu qu'aucun des deux ne fait divination. En cours de soins aux créatures magiques, je préfère éviter Pitcairn. Par contre, pour le cours de défenses contre les forces du mal c'est complétement différent, Morgane ne note pas le cours. John dessine le professeur Potter, ça c'est normal, mais lui et Morgane s'amuse sur le dessin de manière violente parfois. Ça peut aller du cognard qui le frappe au lancement d'un sortilège contre lui... Je ne sais pas comment réagir à ces dessins sur Monsieur Potter. Je devrais en parler à nôtre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ou à nôtre directeur, Mr Rogue, mais si je fais ça, je risque de perdre Morgane définitivement, et pour Jenny et ses parents, ça serait fini... Je ne peux pas...

C'est sûrement puéril comme réaction, mais je suis jalouse... Je suis jalouse de leur relation. Quand on les regarde on voit un frère et un sœur, mais extrêmement proche. Ou bien, deux amants, qui s'aiment et de soutiennent. J'aurais tant aimé avoir cette relation avec Morgane... Une relation de sœur à sœur, mais je crois que nos deux mondes sont bien trop différents... Morgane est une sang pur de parents anglo-irlandais riche et moi une sang mêlée avec un père sorcier et une mère moldu pauvre. Je me dis dès fois que je devrais lui dire que ma famille a besoin d'aide, je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas méchante, elle paraît comme une fille froide et distante mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça. Je le vois quand elle est avec John, même si j'ai du mal à supporter ce gars, elle est heureuse avec lui, comme elle n'a jamais été heureuse. J'ai bon y réfléchir, avant de connaître cet homme, je ne l'avais jamais vu heureuse,du tout. Quand elle rentre dans la salle commune des Serpentards, elle y entre en faisant la gueule, et lit un livre au coin du feu puis elle part dans sa chambre. Comme elle est préfète, elle a un chambre pour elle, sa pièce personnelle est protégée par une clé. Quand elle y est, on ne l'a voit plus jusqu'au lendemain matin. Je me demande ce qu'elle y fait...

* * *

Partie 2 : … de Douglas Kurt

Morgane Brown... Comment peut-elle trainer avec Jack Pitcairn ? Et pourquoi l'avoir entrainée au Quidditch ? Malgré tout l'irrespect que j'ai à ce poursuiveur de pacotille, je dois dire qu'il est de bon conseil... Même si le dire me donne l'impression de recevoir un cognard sur chaque partie du corps... Grr... La savoir avec lui me donne envie de vomir et de la virer d'un coup de cognard sur la tête du haut de son balai pour qu'elle fasse une chute extrêmement dangereuse pendant le premier entrainement. Mais je ne peux pas... Déjà car sa famille me tuerait car elle l'une des dernières représentante des Brown et la dernière représentante à porter ce nom. Et la deuxième est que Serpentard n'a pas un grand cru cette année... Il y a eu les sélections aujourd'hui, une vraie catastrophe... Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Je dirais qu'au maximum, j'ai un bon poursuiveur si je ne me compte pas, une batteuse correcte mais pas une championne, loin de là, et un gardien relativement potable. Heureusement que j'ai suivi Brown et Pitcairn au stade, j'ai pu voir ce talent dans ma maison.

J'ai fait mes petites recherches, et j'ai découvert quelque chose de surprenant. Déjà, le nom de sa mère, Aliénor O'Conor-Brown. Il me semblait bien avoir vu ce nom, alors j'ai vérifié. Et j'ai trouvé ma réponse dans la salle des trophées, voici ce qu'on peut trouver dans la vitrine des Serpentard, section Quidditch : « Trophée décerné à Aliénor O'Connor, attrapeuse de Serpentard pour avoir effectué un sans faute ». C'est-à-dire qu'à chaque match de l'année qu'il soit officiel ou amical, elle a eu le vif d'or en un temps record, en moins d'une heure et demi de match si ma mémoire est bonne. Le plus beau, c'est qu'il y a cinq exemplaires de ce trophée, et elle a fait cinq années de Quidditch. Et oui, je pense que le talent au Quidditch est héréditaire. Si on réussit à faire un faible écart à chaque match et que Brown réussit à attraper le Vif d'or et les cent cinquante qui vont avec, on a la coupe sans problème pour la sixième année consécutive.

Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ont composé leur équipe. J'ai étudié les joueurs, à part les deux capitaines : James Amos, gardien de Poufsouffle et Bonnie Barrow poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, il n'y a pas trop de danger, même si j'ignore encore le talent des nouveaux arrivants. Pour Serdaigle, j'ignore quasiment tout, on est mardi, ils ont eu leur sélection cet après-midi. J'ai quelques informations, mais rien de bien utilisable. Et Brown qui a assisté aux sélections de Serdaigle refuse de me dire le moindre renseignement sur eux... Grr... La garce ! Tout ça car « c'est mon ami et je ne vais pas le trahir. Encore moins pour un type comme toi Cap'. » Si je pouvais, je lui aurais filer un bon stupéfix en plein coeur à elle et à son salopard de copain... J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas nous faire perdre... Finalement, elle n'a aucun intérêt à perdre, elle voudra ramener une victoire à son cher mentor de Becdemoineau... Au moins, Pitcairn sera facile' à contrer, il est resté plusieurs mois sans pouvoir bouger, il va être très enroué pour son premier match contre nous le 15 octobre. J'ai hâte de le voir se prendre un bon coup de cognard.

* * *

Je m'excuse du fait que ce chapitre soit court, j'ai eu du mal à quitter mon héroïne.


	15. Chapitre 13 : Deux semaines

Un grand merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Et désolé du retard, je n'ai pas pu écrire pendant deux jours...

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Deux semaines

« J'ai hâte de le voir se prendre un bon coup de cognard. » Voilà ce qu'a dit Douglas à la fin du premier entrainement de mercredi en parlant de Jack... J'ai failli le tuer à ce moment là... Le plan de nôtre capitaine est simple, gagner en humiliant mon meilleur ami. Il a demandé à ses batteurs de lancer les cognards sur Jack et seulement sur Jack jusqu'à son élimination, et de ne pas hésiter à casser son balai... Je suis partie voir Jack pour l'avertir du danger qui l'attend lors du match du 15 octobre, il m'a remercié et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'il avait une idée pour survivre à ça et qu'il attendait depuis longtemps de pouvoir faire ça. Mais je ne sais pas ce que peut être cette idée. On a deux entrainements par semaine, comme les autres, le lundi et le mercredi à 17h30, Serdaigle le mardi et le vendredi à la même heure, Poufsouffle le lundi et le jeudi à 18h30 et Gryffondor le mercredi et le vendredi à la même heure que nos chers amis les blaireaux. Je trouvais déjà que les tenues de Serdaigle étaient magnifiques, mais celles de Serpentard sont sublimes ! Entièrement vertes avec des crochets de serpent couleur argentée dans le dos et sur les bras, et cette fois-ci, comme je fais partie de l'équipe de Serpentard, il y a écrit en couleur argentée plus foncée que celle des crochets : « Morgane Brown » en demi-cercle et je porte également le numéro 14. En deux semaines, on a eu trois entrainements, logique vu qu'on a eu les sélections lundi à la place de l'entrainement, je me suis bien débrouillée d'après nôtre capitaine. Et vu qu'il veut qu'on gagne, je le crois.

Pendant ces deux semaines, il n'y a pas eu que le Quidditch, à part les cours et les devoirs, il y a aussi le grimoire à étudier, on a fini d'étudier toute les potions élémentaires d'eau et on en a fait pas mal, au moins les trois quarts des potions. Ça allait d'une simple potion pour guider l'eau par la force mentale, jusqu'à ma potion aquatique préférée, une potion qui permet de se liquéfier à volonté pendant une heure. Je m'en suis servie avec Jack dans les toilettes, on a réussi grâce à la plomberie à atteindre la salle commune des Poufsouffles à côté des cuisines. Comme on l'a utilisé le soir, et que les Poufsouffles sont « les élèves les plus assidu de l'école » selon ce qui est inscrit sur la cheminée de leur salle commune, enfin bref, tout le monde dormait paisiblement. Et moi qui trouvait les chatounnets rouges et or prétentieux... Leur salle commune est une pièce ronde, tout est rond ! Jack décrit la salle comme une maison de Hobbit, une créature imaginée par un moldu du nom de Tolkien. Les portes sont des couvercles de tonneaux, et la pièce est remplie de plantes et d'objets en cuivre, les fenêtres sont au sommet de la salle, donc à ras du sol dans cette pièce souterraine. Et il y a la cheminée, elle aussi ronde... Juste en dessous du portait de leur fondatrice Helga Poufsouffle. Et sur la cheminée, il est écrit des tas de choses comme quoi à Poufsouffle il n'y a que des gentils et aucun mage noir, que ce ne sont pas des vantards, que ce sont les plus intelligents, qu'ils ne cherchent jamais d'ennui, que ce sont les plus assidus, etc... Je dirais plutôt des vantards et des ignorants... Et il y a au centre de la cheminée, cette phrase : « Aucune personne autre qu'un membre de Poufsouffle n'est entré ici depuis l'an 982 », et Jack a changé la phrase, enfin il m'a demandé, car il ne connaissait pas la formule. Depuis le vendredi 12 septembre 2003, il est écrit à la place : « Aucune personne autre qu'un membre de Poufsouffle n'est entré ici depuis le 12 septembre 2003 ». Ça a créé une vague de panique chez eux, c'était marrant à voir.

Il y a également eu une bonne nouvelle pour Jack, comme il va avoir 17 ans le 8 novembre, il va passer son permis de transplanage ! Ses cours particuliers de transplanage commenceront au début novembre, le premier samedi qui tombera le 1er. Il était tout heureux quand il a reçu sa convocation, il a sauté de joie et il est venu me l'annoncer juste après surexciter, mais je le sentais aussi anxieux. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi après les cours, il m'a dit que ça le rendait heureux de devenir adulte, mais il a peur de l'avenir. Il a peur de ce qui se passera, de ce qu'il fera après. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'il est intelligent, et qu'il fera ce qu'il voudra. Surtout que son rêve est de jouer au Quidditch et d'être sélectionné en équipe nationale, et je sais qu'il y arrivera. Mais comme il le dit, même s'il est pris, il devra s'arrêter au bout d'un moment, et il ne sait pas quoi faire après... J'ai de la peine pour lui, moi, mon avenir est à moitié tracé, soit je meurs avant la fin de ma cinquième année, soit je serai la plus jeune résidente d'Azkaban, soit je vais me marier avec un sang pur et rester à la maison. Et même si je me marie, ça sera très certainement avec un membre d'une famille de sang pur étranger, je quitterai le pays, j'aurai beaucoup de mal à l'aider... Je m'en veux un peu... C'est mon meilleur ami, mon seul véritable ami, la personne qui me rend heureuse, comme l'a fait mon frère avant ce jour maudit du 2 mai 1998... Il est la personne qui m'a rendu mes sentiments, la personne qui m'a manqué durant ces dernières années. Je peux dire, que c'est la seule personne pour qui je ressens de l'amour.

On a aussi bien bossé sur son apprentissage en sortilège et défense contre les forces du mal. Il arrive maintenant à se défendre contre des adversaires normaux, ni trop fort ni trop faible. Il sait aussi faire un Patronus incorporel pendant deux, trois secondes. Ses progrès sont impressionnants, je suis très fier de lui. Il a vraiment du potentiel, j'espère qu'il s'en rend compte. En même temps, s'il n'était pas talentueux, il ne serait pas invité au club privé du professeur Slughorn, dont la première soirée a lieu ce soir à vingt et une heure le samedi professeur a beau passer pour un type un peu loufoque à cause de sa jovialité très prononcée, surtout devant une célébrité ou quelqu'un qui aspire à l'être, et un peu prétentieux quand il parle des nombreuses personnalités qu'il a côtoyé, mais il sait reconnaître quelqu'un qui a du potentiel ou qui est déjà très doué. Je le rappellerai à Jack ce soir qu'il est doué, je n'y manquerai pas. D'ailleurs, je me demande qui sera au diner de ce soir. Déjà Jack et moi, je crois aussi avoir vu Déborah Kenway, la préfète en chef de Serpentard, avec une invitation. Et sinon, qui sera à cette soirée, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, j'espère juste que Douglas ne sera pas là, je veux passer une bonne soirée, je ne veux pas que Jack soit tendu à cause de lui et de leur rivalité trop forte, qui se rapproche plus de la haine que de la rivalité. Je crois que ce soir, je vais mettre ma robe noire sans bretelle, celle que je porte régulièrement quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Et oui, je suis toujours présentable quand je suis de sortie ou quand je suis chez moi. Bon il va être l'heure de partir, Jack doit passer me prendre dans une dizaine de minutes.


	16. Chapitre 14 : Au bord du lac

Un grand merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Et je tiens à remercier tout les lecteurs, car nous venons de dépasser les 1000 vus ! Je vous remercie pour vôtre fidélité, sincèrement :)

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Au bord du lac

« Bon il va être l'heure de partir, Jack doit passer me prendre dans une dizaine de minutes. » Et bien je ne l'ai pas attendu longtemps, il est arrivé au bout de deux minutes. Heureusement, je l'attendais devant la salle commune. Il s'est très bien habillé, un superbe costume, une chemise noire, enfin plutôt gris foncé, avec une veste plus sombre. Il est très élégant habillé comme ça. Après m'avoir dit en rougissant que j'étais superbe dans cette longue robe noire, nous sommes partis en direction du bureau du professeur Slughorn. J'ai hésité à lui dire qu'il était élégant, finalement, je n'ai pas osé. Je ne vois pas pourquoi en plus... Enfin bref. Nous n'avons croisé personne sur le chemin, en même temps, tous ceux qui n'étaient pas invités au club sont en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle comme d'habitude. Pour quelqu'un qui enseigne dans les cachots, son bureau et dans les étages supérieurs, en plus on passe par le grand escalier. Ça aurait été limite plus rapide si j'étais partie chercher Jack à la tour des Serdaigles avant d'aller au bureau du Slug ensemble. Ce château est vraiment grand, on s'est rend compte dans ces cas là...

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on est enfin arrivés au bureau du professeur de potion. Au centre du bureau, se trouve une table ronde, en bois de chêne d'après ce que je vois, en face de la porte. Il y a quatorze sièges également en chêne, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a treize élèves invités.

« Ah Morgane, Jack ! Je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

- Oui. Dit-il en même temps que moi.

- Fort bien. Vous êtes en avance, mais pas les premiers arrivés. Je vous présente Myriam Kenway et sa soeur Déborah Kenway respectivement quatrième année de Serdaigle et septième année de Serpentard toutes les deux très douées en sortilège. _Elle se ressemblent, c'est fou. Elles ont toutes les deux les cheveux d'un noir éclatant, très pur, avec de petits yeux bruns, et le visage fin. On dirait des jumelles sauf que Myriam est plus petite._ Ainsi que Roxanne Barbigeull, qui est en sixième année, nièce du célèbre magizoologiste et actuellement professeur de soins aux créatures magiques : Saxophonius Barbigeull. _Elle a déjà des cheveux gris à son âge, ils sont longs, ils arrivent au niveau de ses reins. Elle a également des yeux bleu marine._ Venez, prenez place. »

On a ensuite attendu les autres, après, on a commencé à manger et à discuter des exploits de telles personnes. Parmi les invités, il y avait James Amos de septième année, le gardien et capitaine de Poufsouffle; Bonnie Barrow, capitaine et poursuiveuse de Gryffondor de sixième année; Clyde Parker, gardien de Gryffondor en sixième année. Il y a aussi : William Fry Jr quatrième année de Poufsouffle, fils de William Fry Sr et de Hannah Fry : les deux patrons du restaurant "Fryday's", un des plus grands restaurants du chemin de traverse depuis 1982 il me semble, en plus il est vraiment bon ce restaurant. Même Dimmy nôtre elfe de maison ne cuisine pas aussi bien, même avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui, je ne peux dire le contraire. Sans oublier James Timothy un quatrième année de Poufsouffle, frère de Hector Timothy, le meilleur gardien que Serdaigle ait connu et actuellement gardien de l'équipe canadienne des Météorites d'Orignal-la-Mâchoire, et la Serdaigle Mélinda Gordon une fille qui est avec Jack et moi en étude des runes, elle est très douée dans ce domaine, comme en arithmancie d'ailleurs. Et pour finir... Avec Jack on a failli péter les plombs... Les deux derniers sièges étaient pour Douglas Kurt au grand désespoir de Jack et Quinn Linson à mon grand désespoir... En plus ils sont venus au bras l'un de l'autre, ils sortent ensemble ces...deux là. Depuis quand et comment, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Ça m'énerve... N'y pense plus... Douglas est là pour ses qualités de capitaine de Serpentard et Quinn pour ses talents en botanique et... Ça me fait mal de le dire... Et en défense contre les forces du mal. Enfin bon... Le dîner s'est pas trop mal passé, je ne supporte pas Quinn, mais Jack déteste Douglas, et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi... Je devrai lui demander pourquoi toute à l'heure. Après le dîner, il a voulu prendre l'air, Jack a failli lancer son couteau sur mon capitaine de Quidditch, après qu'il ait fanfaronné sur la saison de Quidditch de l'année dernière. Il m'a emmené jusqu'au hangar à bateaux, il s'est assis en face du lac, les pieds au dessus de l'eau.

« Tu sais que tu peux t'asseoir ?

- Oui oui. Dis-je m'en asseyant à ses côtés, les pieds au dessus de l'eau moi aussi. C'est magnifique la lumière de la pleine lune qui se reflète sur le lac.

- J'aime bien venir ici de temps en temps le soir, c'est tranquille et loin de tout... Il y a un passage secret entre cet endroit et les cachots.

- Tu l'as découvert quand et comment ?

- C'est ma grande sœur qui me l'a montré avant de partir de l'école quand j'étais en deuxième année. Elle y venait avec mon beau-frère.

- Ta sœur est déjà mariée ? Elle a quel âge ?

- Elle a vingt ans, vingt et un le 1er décembre. Et non elle n'est pas encore mariée, mais ils sont fiancés. Le mariage aura lieu en avril.

- Waouh. Tu t'entends bien avec ton beau frère ? et comment s'appelle ta sœur ?

- Lui, c'est Jacopo Fipilli* Il est né à Venise, mais il a étudié à Poudlard et a vécu à Londres. Et ma sœur s'appelle Anaïs.

- D'accord, tu sais pourquoi il est venu ici ? Il y a pourtant une école en Italie, l'école « Gardania » sur les rives du lac de Garde.

- C'est vrai ? Je ne la connaissais pas. Sa mère est anglaise et son père est italo-anglais, il a vécu au pays de Galles, il est juste revenu en Italie pour son travail. Il travaille au ministère de la magie.

- D'accord, et depuis... Tu vis chez eux n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Brr...

- On sent que c'est l'automne. Tiens. Me dit-il en enlevant sa veste pour me la mettre sur mon dos.

- Merci. Dis-je en souriant. Mais toi, tu n'auras pas froid ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un dur, je résisterai.

- Toi un dur ? Lui dis-je en ricanant.

- Merci de briser mon délire...

- De rien c'est un plaisir. Dis-je en rigolant avec mon ami.

- Merci de m'avoir redonné le sourire, au moins pendant ce temps je n'ai pas pensé à Kurt...

- C'est normal, je suis ton amie, si je ne peux pas t'aider à quoi je servirai ? _Je n'ose pas lui demander..._

- Merci de me soutenir.

- C'est rien je te dis. Et... _Aller je me lance..._ Pourquoi...

- Pourquoi ? Termine, tu peux tout me demander.

- Pourquoi... Toi et... Douglas... _Je n'y arrive pas... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi..._

- Pourquoi on se déteste Kurt et moi?

- Oui... Je n'osais pas te le demander, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi...

- C'est rien tu sais, c'est normal que tu veuilles savoir. On a pas toujours été comme ça, on était même très amis. On s'est connu dans le train, le 1er -septembre 1997. On avait tous les deux peur du Poudlard des Mangemorts, alors avec Roxanne Barbigeull, oui on a été amis, on se soutenait tous les trois. Ensuite, Roxy et moi on a été envoyés à Serdaigle, et Kurt à Serpentard. Mais ça ne nous empêchait pas, de rester amis. Son statut de Serpentard l'avantageait à cette époque, et il s'en servait pour nous aider. Et à la fin de la guerre, quand les Serpentards étaient des « traîtres », Roxy et moi nous l'avons aidé à nôtre tour. Tout se compliqua à la troisième année. Pour bien comprendre, on était et on est toujours tous les trois fans de Quidditch. On avait tous les trois trouvés un poste l'an passé dans nôtre équipe de Quidditch. Kurt et moi en tant que poursuiveurs et Roxy en tant que gardienne. Lors d'un match Serdaigle-Serpentard, tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment ou Roxy a arrêté le souaffle d'un joueur. Le capitaine de Serpentard qui est également batteur n'a pas aimé ça, et à lancé un cognard sur Roxanne qui a été touchée de plein fouet. En voyant ça je me précipitais vers elle pour la rattraper, mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide et elle est tombée sur le dos. Elle n'a pas pu marcher pendant des mois. Ça s'est passé au mois d'avril, à la rentrée suivante, elle en avait encore pour un mois. Le problème, c'était que Kurt était à côté, il a regardé son capitaine et n'a rien fait. Depuis ce jour, on n'est plus amis. Je suis resté proche de Roxy jusqu'à cette année. On ne s'est pas vu pendant des mois et on est plus dans la même classe. On ne se voit que dans la salle commune, et on est plus aussi proche...

- Je suis désolée... Tu regrettes de ne plus être aussi proche ?

- Oui... Beaucoup, j'aimerai qu'on soit de nouveau proche. Mais je t' ai maintenant, et je m'en remets.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu...

- Que faites vous là tout les deux ? »

* * *

* Pour les non-italophones, le « J » est un I long.


	17. Chapitre 15 : La blonde, la brune et le

Un grand merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice.

Et Black-jo, désolé pour les fautes, il y a eu confusion entre le fichier non corrigé et celui corrigé, c'est ma faute. (mlle Lucifer : et puis je corrige mais il peut quand même rester des fautes ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 15 : La blonde, la brune et le gobelin

« Que faites vous là tous les deux ? Dit une voix masculine juste derrière nous.

- Toi... Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? Dit Jack après s'être retourné vers nôtre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Je vous cherche toi et Brown. Le professeur Rogue veut vous voir dans son bureau, tous les deux.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi Harry ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Venez.

- Pour quelqu'un qui nous trouve sans problème tu ne sais pas grand chose. La serpillière que tu as sans arrêt sur toi ne te l'a pas dit ?!

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles...

- Mais oui... Je vais te croire, tu sais très bien que je te parle de la carte...

- Parle moi autrement ! Je suis ton professeur !

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type égoïste qui a laissé des gens qui t'aimaient et t'admiraient mourir !

- Silence ! dit une voix féminine amplifiée par la magie. Calmez vous tous les deux ! Potter voyons vous êtes professeur, gardez un peu de tenue ! Vous devez montrer l'exemple.

- Oui professeur McGonagall... Dit Murtter avec honte.

- Et vous monsieur Pitcairn, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un professeur quelque soit vôtre histoire personnelle !

- Oui professeur...

- Bien... Suivez moi tous les trois. »

Nous avons suivi le professeur McGonagall jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Le chemin n'est pas long pour y accéder, il suffit juste de monter les escaliers derrière le hangar puis de traverser la cour. Et enfin on arrive devant la statue de griffon qui sert d'entrer au bureau où nous devons aller. La traversée fut courte, mais j'ai l'impression que pour Jack elle avait duré une éternité. Être avec Potter après une dispute, avec la rancœur qui est encore fraîche, ce n'est pas facile... Une fois arrivés devant la statue, la sous-directrice nous a fait entrer grâce au mot de passe : « Armoise ». Après avoir monté l'escalier et passé la porte, nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau de Rogue, rempli d'armoires, de bibliothèques et de tableaux des anciens directeurs autour de la première salle circulaire du bureau. Assis devant son bureau, il y a le professeur Rogue, qui est encerclé entre deux femmes, une de chaque côté. Celle à sa droite est une brune, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux longs ébouriffés et touffus, plutôt épais avec de beaux yeux noisettes, elle est habillée d'un t-shirt mauve avec une veste bordeaux et un jean. Et la personne à sa gauche est une femme blonde, avec quelques mèches grises, grande, bien proportionnée, une très belle femme, mais qui paraît usée, fatiguée. Elle porte une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une cape blanche lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. Il y a aussi toute l'armada d'enquêteurs, tous les préfets et professeurs enquêteurs. Tous sauf le directeur des Serdaigles...

« Bien vous voilà enfin, merci Minerva. Je vais être bref. Nous avons eu un incident plus tôt dans la soirée. Le professeur Flitwick a disparu alors qu'il se trouvait dans son bureau à peine trente minutes avant sa disparition. Dit-il en créant une vague de panique dans toute l'assistance excepté chez les deux femmes au côté du directeur. Calmez-vous. Maintenant. Dit-il calmement mais d'un air sévère et charismatique alors que tout le monde s'exécute, moi compris. J'ai besoin de quatre volontaires pour inspecter son bureau.

- Moi.

- Moi aussi.

- Donc Mlle Kenway et Mr Johnson. Qui d'autres ? Dit Mr Rogue pendant que Jack s'avance. Quoi ?!

- Moi professeur.

- Vous Mr Pitcairn. Bien quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis volontaire. Dis-je en avançant, ne voulant pas laisser mon meilleur ami seul.

- Très bien. Vous quatre, vous devrez aller demain soir après le dîner dans la salle d'enchantement avec l'auror Delacour à ma gauche. Elle est venue nous aider à résoudre cette affaire de disparitions en sa qualité de meilleure auror du bureau. Je vous laisse en tête à tête tous les cinq pour que vous puissiez vous entretenir. Mais avant ça, je vous présente Mlle Granger, vôtre nouvelle professeur d'enchantement. J'annoncerai demain soir les changements de professeurs aux autres élèves. Une fois dans vos salles communes, dites à tous les élèves que les cours d'enchantement sont annulés lundi, le temps que vôtre nouvelle professeur étudie le programme de son prédécesseur et fasse son propre programme.

- Oui ! Dis-je avec tous les autres préfets.

- Bien vous pouvez disposer.

- Déborah Kenway, Morgane Brown, Thomas Johnson et John Pitcairn venez avec moi derrière le bureau. Dit l'auror à la cape blanche. Je vais déjà me présenter, Fleur Delacour matricule 7264, auror depuis quatre ans. Et je vais vous passer ma vie hors du travail. Et vous ?

- Thomas Johnson, élève de Gryffondor en septième année. Et sans me vanter, fils de deux héros de la bataille de Poudlard ! _Pff..._

- Déborah Kenway, Serpentard de septième année, et je n'en dirais pas plus devant ce pauvre type...

- John Pitcairn, Serdaigle en cinquième année, mais tu me connais déjà. _Sérieux ?! Il connaît tout le monde c'est pas possible !_

- OK John...

- Morgane Brown cinquième année de Serpentard.

- Très bien. Je ne vais pas vous retarder d'avantage, il est bientôt minuit. Mais avant, vous avez des questions ? Non ? Alors vous pouvez y aller. Bonne nuit. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je serai disponible dans la salle des professeurs. Sinon, rendez-vous demain à 16h30 devant le lieu du crime. »

Nous sommes ensuite partis du bureau, nous sommes tous partis chacun de notre côté, sauf Jack et moi.

« Il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais retourner dans ta salle commune prévenir les autres Serpentards.

- Demain c'est dimanche, ce n'est pas important si je me couche tard. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je ne veux pas que tu te couches énervé.

- C'est gentil, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu veux en parler ?

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes... Ils ne sont pas important...

- Si tu peux te sentir mieux après, je le ferai. _J'en reviens pas que je dise ça._

- Tu es adorable. Mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout se passera bien. Merci. Je veux juste m'allonger et dormir.

- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à ta salle commune, je ne te laisse pas seul.

- Bon d'accord...

- Je peux te poser une question ? Lui dis-je après quelques minutes de marche.

- Vas-y.

- D'où connais-tu l'auror Delacour ?

- C'est la belle-soeur de Potter... Je te rassure, elle n'est pas comme lui. Elle était mariée à l'aîné des Weasley : William « Bill » Weasley.

- Était ?

- Il est mort le 2 mai. Le loup-garou Greyback l'a tué cette nuit là avec un sortilège de mort, alors qu'il l'avait poussée pour la protéger. Elle a été triste et dépressive pendant longtemps. Elle a décidé de devenir auror pour venger son mari défunt en pourchassant tous les mages noirs qui s'en sont pris aux membres de sa famille. Et avec les membres de la famille Weasley morts ou disparus, elle a du boulot... Il ne lui reste que Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, même si ce n'est plus sa belle-sœur depuis le divorce de nôtre nouvelle professeur et de Ronald Weasley. Il lui reste aussi Charles Weasley mais il vit en Roumanie et Georges Weasley. Ainsi que sa famille restée en France.

- La vache... Elle aussi a eu une histoire un peu comme la mienne... Sauf que c'est son mari et moi mon frère.

- Oui... Malheureusement pour elle... Mais elle a rebondit, comme toi en fait.

- Qui te dit que j'ai rebondi depuis la mort d'Haytham ? Après tout tu sais ce que je veux faire.

- Oui je ne sais juste pas qui. Mais tu sais que tu en parles peu, tu t'accordes pour toi, et tu souris beaucoup. Tu t'en remets, lentement mais surement.

- Mouais... On y est, comment ça marche ?

- Il faut répondre à une énigme. Me dit-il avant de frapper le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

- « Qui est venu en premier le phénix ou la flamme ? »

- Bah il n'y a pas de commencement dans un cercle de vie. Dis-je comme une évidence avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

- Bravo ma belle. Tu aurais pu aller à Serdaigle.

- C'est juste de la chance.

- Mais oui... me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, à demain. »

La vache quelle soirée... Donc Jack a failli frapper Harry, et par dessus le marché, le professeur Flitwick a disparu... Comment ça se fait ?! Je croyais que Poudlard était super sécurisé. Pour le moment, on a eu deux disparitions en un mois environ. C'est inquiétant quand même. Et pourquoi cette année ?! Je n'y comprends rien... Mais oublie ça Morgane, tu y repenseras demain après-midi lors de l'enquête.


	18. Chapitre 16 : La deuxième enquête

Un grand merci à Black-jo, mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice (depuis peu de chapitres alors ne jugez pas ma correction sur les premiers XD et puis je suis pas infaillible hein ^^).

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La deuxième enquête

« Tu y repenseras demain après-midi lors de l'enquête. » Il est temps de se mettre en route, avec Jack on a... j'ai décidé ce matin, il n'était pas très chaud de faire ce que je voulais faire. Il a fallu réussir à le convaincre, du coup, je fais ses devoirs pendant un mois et je devrai lui payer toutes ses consommations aux « Trois Balais » jusqu'à la mort du premier d'entre nous... Mais en même temps, ça risque de nous attirer des ennuis si on échoue... Le plan, c'est d'entrer dans le bureau de Flitwick en avance, et de trouver des preuves en avance. Non pas pour avoir une petite gloire ou autre chose comme ça, on est pas des Gryffondors... Mais parce que Jack connaît presque par cœur quelques livres d'Alchimie, et un qui peut être très utile pour ce genre de situation. Un sort de révélation égyptien, d'après lui, ce sort permet de voir tout ce qui a été camouflé, même le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps ne pourrait pas le cacher facilement si on utilise le sort. Par contre, il y a un petit problème avec ce sort, tout petit : il ne marche bien qu'avec une baguette contenant un cheveu de sphinx. Sinon, l'effet du sortilège est très aléatoire, il peut très bien fonctionner, il peut ne pas marcher, ne pas tout révéler, et enfin le pire : l'endroit sujet au sort devient bleu phosphorescent et ce qui est caché devient rouge vif, l'effet dure normalement un quart d'heure, mais ça peut durer plus longtemps, et ainsi on se ferait prendre à utiliser une magie particulière. Et je ne veux pas m'imaginer ce qui se passerait... Enfin bref, on s'est donné rendez-vous trente minutes avant le début de l'enquête. Et il est... à l'heure.

« Salut. Tu as bien étudié ton livre d'alchimie ? Tu as trouvé un moyen de réduire les effets négatifs autres qu'une baguette en cheveux de sphinx ?

- Oui je l'ai étudié, et je n'ai rien trouvé, à moins d'avoir la baguette on risque gros... Je crois que j'aurais dû t'en demander plus...

- Au pire, on s'enfuit.

- Au pire, mais on risque de nous retrouver. Je te rappelle que rien que dans le château, on a deux personnes qui ont survécu au Seigneur des ténèbres, dont un qui était un sorcier accompli à l'âge de quinze, seize ans.

- Qui ?

- Nôtre directeur, à ce qu'il paraît, il aurait inventé des sorts vers seize ans. C'est ce que Potter nous a dit.

- Impressionnant au effet. Mais je me pose une question, comment ça se fait que tes parents ont été aussi proches de Potter et de ses proches ?

- C'est une longue histoire je te la raconterai un jour, mais là, il nous reste vingt-cinq minutes avant que les autres arrivent pour retrouver des indices cachés.

- Oui tu n'as pas tort, mais comment on va dire « Tient il y a un truc là » alors qu'ils ne le verront pas ?!

- Euh... Attends je vérifie... Me dit-il en regardant son livre avec attention. Apparemment, les choses dissimulées seront marquées par le sort alchimique, un sortilège de révélation suffira pour les révéler. Enfin normalement...

- Chouette, on a une chance. Mais c'est normal que ce livre là ne soit pas si protégé que ça ?

- L'alchimie égyptienne n'est pas une alchimie si dangereuse ni aussi secrète que celle scandinave. Quoique... Créer des crocodiles avec une potion à base d'eau du Nil peut paraître un peu dangereux.

- Sûrement. Dis-je d'un ton ironique. Mais lançons le sort avant qu'il soit trop tard !

- Oui oui, donc... »

Il dit une formule quasiment incompressible pour moi mais qui avait l'air de marcher. La pièce est devenue bleu phosphorescent, et peu à peu, sont apparus des silhouettes rouges, preuves de dissimulation. On a trouvé plusieurs indices similaires, des traces de sorts d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, il y a eu un duel, sûrement avant sa capture, il a été touché et capturé. On n'a pas trouvé autre chose, donc soit le sort a mal fonctionné, soit il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre et là, c'est la preuve que le sort a marché. Ça va être l'heure de vérité, si dans une minute le sort est toujours actif, on va se faire prendre...

« Ça devrait s'arrêter là ! Dit Jack en paniquant

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-je calmement mais en étant quand même paniquée.

- Regarde ! Le sort se dissipe ! La salle est de nouveau normale !

- Tu vois qu'il ne fallait pas paniquer. _Piouf..._

- Les autres vont bientôt arriver, on devrait sortir de la salle.

- Tu as raison, on y va. Dis-je en sortant avec lui. L'auror Delacour arrive regarde.

- Bonjour vous deux, vous êtes en avance.

- On était dans le coin, alors on est venu ici. Dit-il avec conviction. Feignant la vérité.

- D'accord, dès que les autres arriveront, on commencera. »

Après quelques minutes d'attente, les autres sont arrivés, et l'enquête a pu commencer. Et vu ce que Jack et moi avons trouvé cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Et ce fut le cas. L'auror a utilisé un sortilège de révélation standard et les traces de sorts sont apparus comme prévu après une plus large investigation, ces impacts de sorts étaient des chocs de Stupéfix, et de sortilèges Doloris. En fouillant dans les tiroirs, on a trouvé Jack, Déborah et moi, des tiroirs vides, tout a été vidé si on en croit les traces de poussières à l'intérieur. L'envoyée du ministère est ensuite allée écrire le rapport avant de l'envoyer au directeur, aux bureaux des aurors et aux autres professeurs et préfets. Nous sommes ensuite partis Jack et moi.

« À ton avis Morgane, pourquoi a-t-on enlevé Hagrid et Flitwick ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, surtout que si j'étais à la place des kidnappeurs, j'aurais attaqué soit les plus puissants, soit les plus proches de Potter. Donc Hagrid oui mais pas Flitwick.

- Pourquoi tu rapproches cette affaire à Potter ? Tu penses aussi que...

- Que ce sont les fidèles noirs qui ont lancé ces attaques ? Oui, mais il y a un petit problème, comment ont-ils pu rentrer ?

- Je sais pas... Il doit y avoir des passages secrets qui sortent de Poudlard. Sinon, ils sont dans le château depuis le début, et là...

- Moi aussi ça m'inquiète, surtout pour ceux qui comme moi sont issus de famille de Sang-pur qui plus est de Serpentard, et pour couronner le tableau, dont les parents ont eu des activités louches pendant les deux guerres des sorciers.

- Comment ça ?

- Non rien, oublie... _Merde... Quelle conne._

- Tes parents étaient des Mangemorts ?

- …

- Je ne te dénoncerai pas, ni eux. Toi car je sais que tu n'en es pas une, et eux car je ne veux pas que tu ais de problèmes. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

- Je ne veux pas en parler...

- D'accord, excuse moi. N'en parlons plus.

- Merci.

- C'est normal. Me dit-il pendant qu'on avance en direction de la bibliothèque pour faire nos devoirs. »

Je m'en veux de l'avoir envoyé balader comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas lui révéler qu'il a raison... Et qu'ils l'ont forcé à les rejoindre... Alors qu'il n'a jamais voulu être comme eux, un Mangemort... N'y pense plus, ne te fais pas de mal. Aller... Oublie... Pense à autre chose... Enfin bref...

Douglas nous a vu, et il est venu me voir pour me dire que l'entraînement de demain va durer deux heures et demi au lieu d'une heure et demi car, je cite : « On doit montrer la suprématie de l'équipe de Serpentard comme les cinq années précédente, hein Jacky. » Il a failli le frapper. Il l'a regardé en se levant et j'ai arrêté Jack en lui disant d'un ton sec « Arrête maintenant ! », et il s'est assis honteux et Douglas fier est reparti. Il ne m'a pas plus regardé pendant un moment, ni parlé. Je l'ai blessé dans sa fierté, en plus face à son rival... Je comprends qu'il m'en veuille... Je lui ai parlé comme à une merde... J'espère qu'il va me pardonner...


	19. Chapitre 17 : Avant le match

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer et Melancholia Gray ça vaut le coup !

Mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice n'étant plus trop disponible, n'a pas corrigé. Je ne lui ai pas envoyé.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Avant le match

« J'espère qu'il va me pardonner... » Et bien il ne l'a pas fait... En presque trois semaines, il ne m'a presque pas parlé. Les seules fois où il m'a adressé la parole s'était pour me demander mes livres quand il ne les avait pas, sinon rien... À la fin des cours il allait au terrain de Quidditich quand il était libre, sinon il allait dans la forêt et je perdais sa trace. Dans tout les cas, il prenait son balais même dans la forêt. Il y allait souvent seul, sinon, il y allait avec une grande fille aux cheveux gris, d'après ce que je me souviens de la soirée du Slughorn, c'est Roxanne Barbigeull, la gardienne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, et ancienne meilleure amie de Jack. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ensemble précisément. Ils doivent s'entrainer surement, ça serait logique, après l'humiliation qu'il a subi quand il l'a rabaissé et quand je l'ai rabaissé sans le vouloir... On a pas travaillé pendant ce temps là. Il ne m'a pas demandé le grimoire, et je n'ai pas voulu l'étudié, c'est un truc qu'on partage tout le deux... Nous sommes maintenant le 15 octobre, le premier match de Quidditch entre Serdaigle et Serpentard va commencer d'ici une heure environ, je dois parler à Jack, je dois m'excuser avant le début du match, je dois faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie...

« Et ho, cette endroit est réservé aux joueurs de Serdaigle ! Me dit une fille aux cheveux gris. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je dois parler à Jack, c'est urgent.

- Tu es Brown n'est-ce pas ? L'attrapeuse de Serpentard ?

- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne devrais pas aller lui parler, ça ne l'aidera pas.

- Je veux m'excuser...

- Je sais, il m'a parlé de toi.

- Tu es Roxanne Barbigel ?

- Barbigeull !

- Excuse-moi. Tu étais à la soirée de Slughorn, il m'a aussi parlé de toi, et de votre amitié avec Douglas Kurt. Et de ton attaque de cognard.

- Je vois... Il ne se gène pas... Bon écoute, comme tu as pu le remarquer, c'est quelqu'un de très fier, il ne supporte pas de paraître pour un faible. Surtout face à Kurt.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire passer pour un faible... Je voulais juste que la discussion ne s'envenime pas. Jack était prêt à le frapper...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, heureusement que tu l'as arrêté. Ils se sont souvent battus. Il y a deux ans, Kurt a insulté violemment Jack, et il ne l'a pas supporté. Jack lui a déboité le nez et Kurt lui a brulé le bras avec un « incendio ». Ils ont tout les deux été suspendus pour un match, et si ils recommencent, ils seront exclus de leur équipe.

- C'est pas vrai...

- Et tu connais Jack, tu sais que ses résultats ne sont pas très élevés, sauf en potion où il excelle. Normalement avec les résultats qu'il a, il ne devrait pas être dans l'équipe, encore moins capitaine. Seul ses résultats en potion et son talent sur un balai le sauve.

- Il m'a parlé de ses craintes de l'avenir, il a besoin du Quidditch.

- J'ai vu avec lui il y a quelques jours que son niveau est très faible, il devrait avoir deux BUSEs si il ne s'améliore pas. Le Quidditch c'est vital pour lui, sans ça il ne pourra faire que des petits boulots... Ou pire...

- Je pense qu'il aura plus que ses BUSEs d'histoire de la magie et de potions.

- Il m'a dit que tu l'aidais.

- Ah bon ? Dis-je la peur au ventre. Il t'a dit quoi sur mon aide ?

- Que vous révisiez ensemble et que tu l'aidais quand il avait besoin d'explications, donc tout le temps comme il me l'a dit. _Ouf il n'a rien dit sur les passages secrets, les séances d'entrainements et le grimoire d'Odin. _Tu aurais le niveau d'une sorcière accomplie.

- Je fais de mon mieux. Merci.

- Par contre, il y a truc de bizarre, comment ça se fait qu'on ne vous voit jamais à la bibliothèque ? Dit-elle comme si elle savait tout.

- On va dès fois dans la Grande Salle.

- Tu connais la bibliothèque secrète ? _Hein ?! Quoi ?!_

- Non, ça ne me dis rien. Pourquoi ?

- Car je sais que vous allez là-bas, je vous ai vu une fois prendre l'aller où se trouve l'entrée.

- Bon... Comment tu connais cet endroit ? Je me demande pourquoi je te demande, je connais ta réponse...

- Le carnet de Rowena Serdaigle. Et toi tu as celui de Salazar Serpentard n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... Je comprends mieux pourquoi Jack ne le trouvais pas... Tu l'as trouvé où et quand ?

- L'année dernière, après que Jack soit allé à Ste-Mangouste...

- Donc il n'aurait jamais pu le trouver... Et il était où ?

- Tu as bon être une amie de Jack, je te le dirais pas. Me dit-elle après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'ai pas encore confiance en toi.

- Je peux comprendre...

- Le match va commencer bientôt, tu devrais retourner dans ton vestiare et finir de te préparer.

- C'est vrai... Bon match.

- Merci à toi aussi. Attend ! Me crie-t-elle pendant que je marchais dans la direction de mon vestiaire. C'est Jack qui t'a conseillé ton poste ?

- Oui.

- Donc Serpentard à ses chances de gagner. Enfin, si tu arrives à battre Manon.

- Merci. Et aussi, dit à Jack que je lui souhaite bonne chance pour le match. Je sais qu'il va réussir.

- Je lui dirais, et il te transmet le même message.

- Comment ça ? Attend !

- Bon match. »

Et bien... Donc cette Roxanne possède le carnet de Rowena Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'apprécie beaucoup, mais je suis sûre d'une chose, c'est un super amie pour Jack. Mais j'espère redevenir son amie, et vite. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Roxanne quand en repartant : « il te transmet le même message. ». Je ne sais pas si c'est lui qui lui a dit de dire ça, mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Elle était en train de se diriger vers la sortie des vestiaires de Serdaigle. Elle devait partir me prévenir.

« Ah te voilà Brown, tu faisais quoi ? Me dit Sharp, le batteur de l'équipe.

- Je me promenais.

- Le capitaine veut te parler, dépêche toi d'aller le voir, il est sur les nerfs.

- J'y vais mer...

- BROWN ! Hurle Douglas en se dirigeant vers moi faisant sursauter le septième année.

- Oui Cap' ?

- Tu faisais quoi ?! Je sais que tu étais chez les Serdaigles !

- Je ne leur ai rien dit sur nos stratégies. Calme toi, on dirait un cognard.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi proche de Pitcairn, je serais moins suspicieux sur ton allégeance ! Gare à toi si tu n'as pas le Vif d'Or !

- Je l'aurais ne t'inquiète pas. _Pour toi aussi Jack, pour te montrer que tu peux être fier de moi._

- LE MATCH COMMENCERA DANS CINQ MINUTES ! hurle la voix de l'arbitre madame Bibine. »

* * *

En attendant le match (qui risque de prendre du temps à écrire), voici la composition de chaque équipe : (l'astérisque représente le capitaine, le numéro représente leur numéro, et le "Xè" représente leur année.)

**Serdaigle :**  
_Poursuiveurs :_  
- 8 John Pitcairn* 5è  
- 7 Brian Davis 2è  
- 5 Elizabeth Donovan 4è  
_Batteurs :_  
- 12 Conrad Travis 3è  
- 21 Margareth Boham 6è  
_Gardienne :_  
- 1 Roxanne Barbigeull 6è  
_Attrapeuse_ :  
- 10 Manon Nicols 2è

**Serpentard :**  
_Poursuiveurs :_  
- 10 Douglas Kurt* 6è  
- 8 Billius Simpson 2è  
- 3 Célia Sharp 3è  
_Batteurs :_  
- 4 Jude Sharp 7è  
- 5 Victoire Disby 4è  
_Gardien :_  
- 2 Armand Greggory 2è  
_Attrapeuse :_  
- 14 Morgane Brown 5è

**Gryffondor :**  
_Poursuiveurs :_  
- 6 Bonnie Barrow* 6è  
- 5 Catherine Williams 4è  
- 4 Cygnus Lumis 7è  
_Batteurs :_  
- 3 Lucien Ronnald 3è  
- 2 Alfred Cattermole 2è  
_Gardienne : _  
- 1 Faith Dimos 5è  
_Attrapeur :_  
- 7 Clyde Parker 6è

**Poufsouffle :**  
_Poursuiveurs :_  
- 9 Petra Wilser 4è  
- 10 Ernie Buster 7è  
- 8 David Dellier 3è  
_Batteurs :_  
- 4 Mélanie Mams 5è  
- 5 Timothy Nelson 2è  
_Gardien : _  
- 1 James Amos* 7è  
_Attrapeuse : _  
- 7 Jenny Carter 6è (cousine de Quinn Linson)


	20. Chapitre 18 : La guerre est déclarée

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mlle Lucifer pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice.

Et je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, j'ai mis du temps à bien ficeler le tout et j'étais en stage cette semaine.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La guerre est déclarée

« LE MATCH COMMENCERA DANS CINQ MINUTES !

- Bonjour ici votre commentateur Brian Roy de Gryffondor qui vous parle en direct du stade de Poudlard pour le premier match de Quidditch de la saison qui oppose les champions invaincus depuis cinq ans : Serpentard contre Serdaigle ! Et j'en oublie mes bonnes manières je vous présente l'autre commentatrice de ce match Julia Gatteli de Serpentard !

- Merci Brian... Je sens que ce match va être épique, on commence avec le numéro un des cinq dernières saisons ce qui n'est pas rien.

- Par contre il y a en face l'équipe qui a fini dernière l'année précédente...

- Je te rappelle Brian que l'équipe de Serdaigle a quasiment été entièrement renouvelée, de l'ancienne équipe il ne reste que la gardienne Barbigeull et la batteuse Boham, qui est la sœur de l'ancien poursuiveur de Serdaigle Brandon Boham. Plus ! Plus le retour de Pitcairn en tant que capitaine, ce qui peut changer la donne ! Il a quand même un bon palmarès et il est un des favoris pour...

- Chut ! Pas si fort, c'est encore un secret !

- Ah oui... Mais pourquoi on nous a mis au courant ?

- Car on fait parti du club qui organise ça... Donc selon toi, qui va remporter ce match ?

- Je n'en sais rien, on a de bons joueurs mais la plupart sont des nouveaux dont les deux nouvelles attrapeuses : Brown pour Serpentard et Nichols pour Serdaigle.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas grand chose sur elles, surtout que ce poste peut être un poste clé ! Mais je pense que Serpentard va gagner. Serdaigle a un -handicap, leur capitaine qui est resté à l'hôpital et sans bouger. Et surtout sans pouvoir pratiquer le Quidditch ! C'est un peu comme jouer avec un joueur en moins.

- Je ne pense pas, même si Pitcairn n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, il devrait avoir toute sa tête, et ainsi il devrait avoir formé une bonne équipe. Je pense que Serdaigle va créer la surprise en gagnant.

- Je n'en suis pas convaincu ma chère Julia. Les joueurs sont là !

- Madame Bibine s'avance sur le terrain pour le coup d'envoi ! Elle a lâché les cognards ! Et maintenant le Vif d'or ! Pour les néophytes, je vous rappelle que cette jolie balle rapporte cent cinquante points, et dès qu'un attrapeur saisit le Vif d'or, le match est terminé.

- En espérant que ça sera le plus tard possible. Le Souafle est lancé !

- Et le match commence !

- Serpentard s'avance vers les buts avec une série de passe entre Simpson et Kurt.

- Un cognard arrive et percute le souafle ! Donovan rattrape la balle et fait une passe longue en direction de … Pitcairn !

- Mauvais choix... Il le rattrape sans problème ! Il fonce droit vers les buts de Serpentard avec Davis qui forme une spirale autour de Pitcairn. Célia Sharp n'arrive pas à s'approcher.

- Et le capitaine de Serpentard, Kurt, ne fait pas mieux que la jeune poursuiveuse. Je crois bien qu'on a à faire à une nouvelle figure !

- Je crois aussi. Pitcairn est face à Greggory mais il ne tire pas ! Il fait quoi au juste ?!

- Kurt fonce pour lui voler le souafle. Mais ! Pitcairn lâche le manche de son balai, et se retrouve la tête à l'envers.

- Kurt ne l'a pas vu venir et il entre en collision avec le gardien !

- Pitcairn se dirige vers le cercle de droite et IL MARQUE ! Dix points pour Serdaigle !

- Impressionnant, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de Pitcairn...

- Tu me dois deux gallions ! Le souafle est à Greggory, qui le passe à Kurt !

- Kurt qui passe à Simpson qui la lance à Sharp. Sharp s'avance vers les buts et tire !

- Waouh ! Barbigeull l'arrête ! C'est quand même une grande gardienne.

- C'est vrai, la meilleure de Serdaigle depuis Hector Timothy entre 1984 et 1990.

- Que fait-elle là ?! Elle sort de ses cercles et rejoint les poursuiveurs tout en conservant le souafle ! Elle est encerclée par les trois poursuiveurs. Ils forment un triangle autour de la gardienne !

- On dirait une attaque du faucon avec la gardienne, très impressionnante cette amélioration !

- Je te le confirme Brian, Pitcairn a mis en place de sacrées techniques.

- Barbigeull se met debout sur son balai. Et elle saute ! Elle passe à Donovan qui marque ! Vingt à zéro ! Le gardien n'a pas vu la feinte.

- En même temps nous non plus.

- En effet. Barbigeull doit se dépêcher, Greggory fait la remise en jeu et passe le souafle à Simpson qui le lance à Kurt qui tire !

- Il tire de très loin, je ne pense pas que ça suffira. Quoique, s'il a tiré assez fort, il va marquer sans difficulté. Aucun poursuiveur n'est assez proche.

- Et c'est le but ! Magnifique, quel réflexe de la part du capitaine de Serpentard !

- Un Gryffondor qui félicite un Serpentard, on aura tout vu pendant ce match !

- La ferme... Et toi tu es quoi ?

- La seule qui te supporte. Barbigeull fait la passe à Davis. Mais attend ! Kurt shoote dans le Souafle et il marque ! Vingt partout !

- Quelle rapidité et quelle tire ! C'est superbement bien cadré !

- Je confirme. Je précise au passage que les deux attrapeuses recherchent encore le Vif d'Or. Barbigeull passe à Donovan qui se prend en coup de cognard sur le bras lancé visiblement par Jude Sharp. La soeur de Sharp rattrape le souafle perdu et tire !

- Barbigeull donne un coup de balai pour le renvoyer. Et la balle atterrie dans les bras de Kurt qui fonce droit vers le cercle central !

- Il ne va pas s'arrêter ou quoi ?! Il va percuter la gardienne !

- Il descend ! Et marque !

- Ouf... J'ai eu peur sur le coup...

- Moi aussi... C'était un manœuvre dangereuse mais finalement payante car Serpentard mène de dix points !

- Barbigeull fait la passe à Pitcairn. Mais regardez ! Sharp et Disby lancent les deux cognards en direction de Pitcairn ! Pitcairn s'enfuit !

- Il ne va réussir à les éviter longtemps. Il devrait faire la passe !

- Attend un peu Brian ! Il s'arrête devant Kurt et il lâche la prise sur son balai et se retrouve la tête en bas !

- Les cognards continuent leur course ! Ils percutent Kurt de plein fouet ! Il tombe de son balai ! Ouille ! Le pauvre... Heureusement il n'est pas tombé de haut, il s'en remettra vite. Par contre il ne pourra pas finir le match.

- Pitcairn fonce avec Davis et Donovan. Donovan se place dans la zone de but mais sans le souafle !

- Elle fait quoi là ? Il ne peut y avoir qu'une personne dans la zone de tir à part le gardien. En plus elle a dépassé les cercles !

- Pitcairn évite Simpson et fait la passe à Davis qui fait un tir direct ! Il marque !

- Donovan rattrape la balle et marque !

- La balle continue sa route et Pitcairn tire un smash ! Et il marque !

- Tu as vu Julia ! Ils ont marqué trente points d'un coup ! Heureusement que Greggory a arrêté le quatrième tir. Cinquante à trente !

- Regarde les attrapeuses Brian ! Elles filent côte à côte !

- Je vois le Vif d'or ! Brown est derrière Nichols !

- Parfait, surveille les attrapeuses et dit nous si jamais il y a du nouveau, je m'occupe du reste.

- Pff... Bon...

- Sans Kurt ça risque de devenir difficile pour Serpentard. Pitcairn vole la balle à Sharp et fait une passe à Davis ! Il tire et Greggory l'attrape ! Et la renvoie à Simp... Non ! Pitcairn rattrape le souafle et il marque le but ! Greggory fait une...

- Nichols a failli l'attraper, elle perd du terrain au profit de Brown !

- … mauvaise passe et Donovan rattrape le souafle et fait une passe en arrière à Pitcairn qui marque ! Donovan rattrape le souafle et marque ! Ils appliquent la même stratégie que tout à l'heure ! Un cognard percute Greggory sur son bras ! Il est un peu sonné ! Quelle maîtrise ! Pitcairn et Donovan ont marqué trois buts chacun soit soixante points ! Le Gardien s'en est remis à temps. Donc le score est de cent dix à trente ! Barbigeull n'a plus rien à faire on dirait. Tu as vu Brian ?!

- Je suis sensé suivre des yeux le Vif d'or... Mais bon j'ai regardé car ça donnait envie. Je confirme, c'était impressionnant ! Les joueurs de Serpentard sont complètement perdus sans leur capitaine.

- Kurt dirige son équipe en permanence. Tu as remarqué que depuis qu'il est capitaine, il fait toujours des signes codés ?

- Et maintenant, ils sont déboussolés... Je donne pas cher de leur peau si Brown n'attrape pas le Vif d'or rapidement. Et je pense que c'est pour bientôt, elle le frôle et Nichols est légèrement derrière.

- Regardez un peu le match, Serdaigle a gagné quarante points pendant que vous discutiez !

- Désolée professeur McGonagall, Brian je regarde Nichols et Brown occupe toi des buts. Cent cinquante points pour Serdaigle et toujours trente pour Serpentard !

- Cent quatre vingt Julia ! Ils marquent à la pelle ! Greggory est sonné par la fatigue ! Pitcairn à la balle ! Et il marque le but !

- Brown se met debout sur son balai ! Elle fait quoi ?! Elle saute sur le Vif d'or et elle l'attrape ! Cent cinquante points pour Serpentard ! Le match est fini et Serdaigle l'emporte !

- Regardez Brown ! Elle tombe de haut !

- Que fait Pitcairn ?! Il se dirige vers Brown ! Il l'attrape ! Brown est sauvée ! »


	21. Chapitre 19 : Réconciliation

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mlle Lucifer pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Réconciliation

« Brown est sauvée ! » Je n'y croyais pas... J'étais dans le feu de l'action, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, je ne me contrôlais plus du tout. Et voilà, j'ai sauté de mon balai et j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or. Ensuite je me suis retrouvée en vol libre, enfin en chute libre, et je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé, à part « Brown est sauvée ! ». Je viens de me réveiller à l'infirmerie. La salle n'est pas vide, dans le lit voisin, il y a Douglas avec Quinn à son chevet. Elle l'aime vraiment alors, elle n'a pas remarqué que je suis réveillée. Je me demande comment ils en sont venus à sortir ensemble. Surtout que Douglas est facilement irritable et que Quinn est très énervante... L'infirmière n'est pas là non plus... Pff... J'ai pas envie de rester là... Mais c'est quoi ?! La porte s'ouvre, c'est Jack ! Il vient ? Il ne vient pas ? Il vient !

« Salut championne.

- Salut Jack.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui oui ça va. J'ai juste fait une chute.

- Pas seulement, tu t'es pris le manche de ton balai pendant ta chute.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi je suis ici...

- Écoute... Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé depuis que Kurt m'a parlé à la bibliothèque et que tu m'as aidé en m'empêchant de le frapper... Désolé de t'avoir fait la gueule pendant tout ce temps... Désolé de...

- J'accepte tes excuses. Lui dis-je en mettant mon doigt devant sa bouche. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, surtout devant Douglas...

- Tiens, je voulais te rendre ça, tu le mérites bien.

- Le Vif d'or ?!

- Ton Vif d'or. Tiens.

- Pourquoi tu l'as ?

- Tu l'as fait tomber pendant ta chute, tu l'as attrapé et maintenant il est à toi. Ces petits trucs reconnaissent l'attrapeur qui les ont attrapé, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, il t'obéira et te suivra. Tu peux même y cacher un petit objet que seule la main qui l'a attrapé peut prendre dans le Vif d'or.

- C'est chouette ça ! C'est adorable, merci Jack.

- De rien.

- Tu t'en veux ?

- Hein ? De quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu regardes Douglas avec un air coupable, le même air avec lequel tu es venu me voir là.

- …

- C'est pas un reproche, ça prouve que tu es un type bien.

- Mais oui... Je le hais pour ce qu'il a fait à Roxanne je te rappelle... Pourquoi tu ris ? Me dit-il après avoir essayé de masquer mon rire.

- Pour rien. Enfin...

- Enfin quoi ?!

- Laisse Jacky. Dit une voix féminine.

- Roxanne ! Que fais-tu là ? Dit Jack avec une voix surprise.

- Je viens voir ta protégée, celle qui a battu Manon, celle qui a sauvé Serpentard de l'humiliation, celle...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de faire son éloge funèbre. Dit-il en ricanant avec Roxanne et moi.

- Au fait, j'étais aussi venue pour ça, nôtre nouvelle directrice de maison, Sinistra, veut te voir à propos du match. T'inquiète pas, je vais tenir compagnie à ta... Tu vois. _Hein ?_

- Elle veut parler de l'alignement planétaire qui a permis à un perdant odieux de gagner...

- Arrête ! Hurlons Roxanne avec moi à l'unisson. C'est une vieille histoire ça ! Reprit Roxanne seule.

- … Bon j'y vais... Dit-il avant de sortir.

- Pourquoi veut-elle le voir ?

- Pour le féliciter, elle n'assiste jamais au match normalement. Jack va être surpris.

- C'est vrai ça... Et que s'est-il passé entre eux ? Je le vois en cours d'Astronomie, elle l'interroge tout le temps pour le piéger.

- En début de troisième année...

- Chut, moins fort. Lui dis je en montrant Quinn.

- J'ai compris. Alors... On était en astronomie, sauf que juste avant, il y a eu entraînement de Quidditch, sauf que le capitaine de cette époque a fait durer l'entraînement pour entraîner les poursuiveurs à l'esquive des cognards. J'ai assisté à l'entraînement supplémentaire pour le regarder. Il s'est pris pas mal de coup, il était complètement fatigué, il ne tenait plus debout. À minuit il y a eu le cours, j'étais collée à lui pour l'empêcher de s'écrouler. Sauf qu'à un moment je n'ai plus tenu et il est tombé. Il s'est fait réprimander assez fortement, elle lui disait que c'était un fainéant qui passe des nuits blanches et que c'est la honte de Serdaigle... Tu le connais, il ne l'a pas supporté et il lui a dit qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est que de s'entraîner dur pour une prof qui reste dans sa tour et qui ne s'intéresse pas aux élèves. Elle l'a puni de Quidditch pendant le reste du semestre et lui a confisqué son balai.

- Aussi longtemps...

- Oui... Ça l'a anéanti... Il a pu quand même jouer grâce au professeur Slughorn et au remplaçant de Jack.

- Hein ? Comment ça ?

- Jack est l'élève préféré de Slughorn, il l'a défendu auprès de Sinistra et il n'a pas réussi, par contre il a pu reprendre les entraînements mais sans son balai ni sa place de titulaire. Sachant que Sinistra ne serait pas au match, Slughorn et le remplaçant de Jack qui ne voulait pas jouer à cause d'une punition se sont servis d'une potion de Polynectar pour faire jouer Jack.

- Il est généreux son remplaçant.

- En réalité il fait parti de l'équipe pour en faire parti. C'est pour dire qu'il était dans plein de clubs... Il était nul et il avait le vertige... Bref un boulet. Slughorn a donné du Polynectar et le balai de Bouletman et il a fait le match ni vu ni connu. Enfin sauf pour le capitaine qui a vu la supercherie mais n'a rien dit. Il a pu jouer tous les matchs, mais entre temps il s'est passé trois semaines où il n'était pas bien du tout.

- Il a eu de la chance... Mais il a risqué gros quand même...

- Mais c'est sa passion, il veut être dans la ligue pro et défendre l'Angleterre à la coupe du monde, voire être capitaine.

- Il a de grands rêves.

- Mais une faible estime de lui pour tout le reste...

- Il faut faire quoi pour l'aider...

- Pas un câlin déjà.

- Comment ça ?!

- Il n'aime pas du tout les câlins, en fait les seules personnes à ma connaissance qui y ont eu le droit sont les petite-amies qu'il a eu. Pour recevoir des câlins de sa part, il faut soit être sa copine, soit être la fille qu'il veut pour copine. _Ah... _Ça va ? Tu es devenue toute pâle.

- Oui oui...

- Et en réalité ?

- On fait des câlins...

- Woah !

- Il veut sortir avec moi... Mais... Je...

- Rassure toi, il est bien comme petit-ami, et puis je peux me tromper.

- C'est un ami pour moi, je n'aurais jamais imaginé...

- Il est sorti avec trois filles, la seule que je connais bien m'a dit qu'il était super, mais elle ne l'aimait pas à ce point... Les deux autres n'ont pas accepté que le Quidditch fasse parti de sa vie et qu'il ne soit pas bon en cours et ne leur apporte pas une stabilité financière.

- Mais pourquoi moi ?..

- Il m'a parlé de toi, et avec le recul c'est vrai qu'il parlait de toi d'une façon peu commune. Enfin bref, tu es ce qu'il lui plaît. Tu lui demanderas ce qu'il lui plaît chez toi.

- Je... C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil avec moi, mais...

- Mais ?

- Seul lui est au courant...

- Tu vas mourir dans l'année ou quoi ? _Euh oui... Il y a des chances..._

- Non...

- N'ais pas peur, quand tu te sentiras prête à lui donner ta décision fait le. Il ne t'en voudra pas.

- Tu crois ?

- Il a des défauts, mais il a une grande qualité, il restera ton ami proche même si tu l'as quitté ou que tu as refusé son amour.

- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?

- Je le sais.

- Me revoilà. Vous parliez de quoi ? Dit Jack en revenant dans l'infirmerie.

- De trucs de filles, Morgane t'en parlera si elle peut.

- Hein ?

- Laisse. Alors que te voulais Sinistra ?

- Elle a vu le match, elle voulait me féliciter et me présenter ses excuses.

- Génial ! Tu vois que tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. J'ai raconté ta mésaventure avec Sinistra.

- Ah...

- Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir pour ça tu sais. Dis-je à Jack pour lui remonter le moral.

- Merci Morgane et merci Roxanne.

- Tu vois, tu peux quand même lui parler. Me dit la Serdaigle aux cheveux gris en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je renonce à comprendre...

- Ah ! Mademoiselle Brown, il n'y a pas eu de complication, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant. Me dit Madame Pomfresh.

- Merci.

- Mademoiselle Linson, monsieur Kurt se remet, il pourra sortir demain dans la matinée et reprendre les cours demain après-midi.

- Morgane, tu nous rejoint pour le dîner ? Me dit Jack.

- Oui je veux bien qu'elle vienne. Dit Roxanne avec un mépris ironique.

- Désolé...

- Oui, je vous rejoint. Merci. »


	22. Chapitre 20 : Histoires de familles

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mlle Lucifer pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup ! Et je remercie le nouveau follower : diabolo citron

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Histoires de familles

« Oui, je vous rejoins. Merci.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? Me dit Quinn d'un air triste.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?...

- Douggy m'a parlé de Pitcairn et Barbigeull, de leur amitié et de maintenant...

- Jack m'en a parlé aussi. C'est de la faute de Jack je parie ?

- Il regrette...

- Tu ne le vois pas à l'entraînement, un chien enragé est moins violent que lui l'est à l'égard de Jack !

- Ils l'ont abandonné...

- Arrête un peu ! Il a fait pire ! Si je n'aimais pas le Quidditch, je quitterais l'équipe comme tous les autres !

- Ils vont partir ?

- Si ça continue oui... Dis le à ton homme... Dis-je en partant mettre mon uniforme. »

Il se fait tard maintenant, il s'est passé cinq minutes entre le moment où Roxanne et Jack sont partis et maintenant. Ce n'est pas loin, il faut juste descendre les escaliers et on y est. C'est un peu exagéré, mais très peu. À cette heure, il n'y a plus personne, tout le monde est en train de dîner. Je dois normalement les retrouver à la table des Serdaigles. C'est bizarre, l'année dernière, je n'avais pas de vrais amis, et maintenant, j'en ai un et peut-être une deuxième. Je suis arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Roxanne et Jack sont bien à leur table, à l'extrémité, en face de la porte. Les quatre tables sont quasiment remplies, il y a juste quelques centimètres entre Jack et un autre type, et une place d'écart entre un Serdaigle et Roxanne.

« Viens par là toi ! Me hurle Roxanne en montrant la place à côté d'elle. Faut bien que je fasse connaissance avec mademoiselle.

- Euh... D'accord. Dis-je avec une petite peur, on dirait qu'elle allait me faire introniser dans une secte.

- Alors toi c'est Morgane...

- ...Brown.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Ça va me revenir.

- Morgane, je voulais te donner ça à l'infirmerie mais avec Sinistra, j'ai oublié. Désolé. Me dit-il en sortant un dessin. C'est toi qui attrape le Vif d'Or en sautant de ton balai. Mais cette fois, tu atterris sur ton balai.

- C'est magnifique Jack. Merci.

- Ch'est tro'gnon ! Dit-elle me faisant rougir... Génial...

- Ça va ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Des trucs de filles, tu peux pas comprendre. Hein Morgane ?

- C'est un peu ça...

- Pff...

- Ne soupire pas s'il te plaît. Lui dit Roxanne avec compassion. Tu comprendras plus tard, ne t'en fais pas. En me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mouais...

- Elle dit vrai Jack.

- Ça y est ! Je me souviens pour Brown ! C'est pas comme ça que s'appelait Haytham ?

- Tu as connu mon grand frère ?!

- Comme plusieurs premières années au moment où les Carrow étaient profs ici.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça Jack, je savais qu'il t'avait sorti des débris, mais tu le connaissais !

- Je ne voulais pas trop t'en parler... Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus... Quand les mangemorts étaient au pouvoir, les Carrow étaient envoyés par eux pour être professeurs, et Rogue pour devenir directeur comme tu le sais. Il y avait trois catégories de gens à ce moment là, « les dirigeants » menés par les Carrow, les alliés de Harry Potter à Poudlard et les autres, ceux qui étaient trop apeurés pour choisir et ceux comme nous, qui étions trop jeunes pour choisir entre « les dirigeants » et le camp de Harry Potter. Mais il y avait un petit groupe de trois personnes, un Serdaigle, une Gryffondor et un Serpantard. Respectivement Jacopo Fipilli, Anaïs Pitcairn et Haytham Brown.

- Ta sœur et son fiancé ? Dis-je avec étonnement.

- Oui, la seule personne de ma famille intelligente et mon beau-frère... Enfin bref. Ces trois personnes s'étaient données une mission, protéger celles et ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se défendre.

- Il a fait ça ?

- Oui, ton frère était spécialisé en sortilège Doloris.

- Comment ça ? Dis-je la peur au ventre d'entendre la réponse.

- Il attendait à la fin des retenus et emmenait les élèves à l'abri des regards et il les soignait. Il utilisait des sorts et des potions pour calmer les douleurs et apaiser l'esprit.

- Il a toujours su y faire avec ça. Il connaissait tous les sorts et potions dangereux par cœur pour pouvoir au mieux minimiser les effets néfastes. Il disait qu'il voulait être médicomage, il pensait aux autres et s'en fichait de lui même. Et... Laissez tomber.

- Tu sais Morgane, Jack et moi on a été en retenue, quand il soignait, il parlait un peu de sa vie. Me dit Roxanne. On sait que vos parents vous ont maltraités s les deux. Il disait qu'une fois son diplôme en poche il allait emmener sa sœur avec lui pour la protéger et lui offrir la vie de ses rêves. C'est donc toi sa sœur.

- Oui c'est moi... Enfin c'était moi...

- Un jus de citrouille ? Un soda de Branchiflore ? Demande Roxanne pour visiblement détendre l'atmosphère.

- Le jus de citrouille pour moi.

- Le soda s'il te plaît. Demande Jack en tendant son verre.

- Au fait Jack, je voulais te donner un cadeau d'anniversaire. Dit Roxanne à Jack.

- C'est dans dix-huit jours.

- Je sais, mais c'est le bon moment là. Tiens.

- Un livre ? Il me dit quelque chose... Morgane, il ressemble à ton carnet mais en bleu et pas en vert !

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE en avance ! Voici le carnet de Rowena Serdaigle !

- Merci. Dit-il à Roxanne en se levant et en la prenant dans ses bras à peine cinq secondes avant de se rasseoir. Pourquoi me le donner ?

- Avec une amie qui possède celui de Serpentard, il fallait bien. Et puis, il me reste celui là. Dit-elle en sortant de son sac un livre semblable aux carnets de Serpentard et Serdaigle, mais rouge.

- Rouge ? Celui de Gryffondor ? Demande Jack à sa vieille amie.

- Bingo !

- Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! Tu l'as eu comment ?

- Un type avec qui je suis sortie l'année dernière. Il n'en voulait pas car c'était, je cite, « un bouquin chiant sur cette pauvre école... » Il ne l'a pas lu jusqu'au bout, ni vu la première page. Il y a une personne qui a eu ce carnet qui est intéressant.

- Qui ? Dis-je en même temps que mon ami.

- Un certain James Potter, le père de ton...

- Non ! Il ne l'ait pas !

- OK OK...

- Plus quoi ? Dis-je intriguée.

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Non...

- Je te comprends, après ce qui s'est passé...

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas. Si James Potter est le père, donc Harry Potter est quoi pour toi ?

- …

- Dit lui Jack. Elle saura tôt ou tard, autant lui dire tout de suite.

- D'accord... Je... Je suis le cousin bâtard de Harry Potter...

- Quoi ?! Vraiment ?! Mais comment ça se fait ?! _Mon meilleur ami et l'homme qui veut sortir avec moi est le cousin de l'assassin de mon frère !_

- Ma mère a été élevée par ma grand-mère, elle n'a jamais eu de père. Quand ma grand-mère était sur son lit de mort en mars 1993, elle lui a révélée le nom de son père : Harry Potter. Et oui, le grand-père du survivant, de celui qui porte son nom, est un mari volage... Après cinq ans sans jamais avoir réussi à parler à son neveu, elle a réussi avec mon père en avril 1998. Mes parents l'ont hébergé avec ses amis quelques jours avant leur retour à Poudlard. Où elle a révélé que son père était le père de James Potter. Donc voilà, le survivant et sa famille sont souvent venus pour rattraper le temps perdu. Et à cause de lui ils sont...

- Arrête de te faire du mal Jack. Ça fait presque un an... Et n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul. Il y a ta sœur et ton beau-frère, il y a Morgane et même si on n'a pas beaucoup était ensemble depuis ta sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, je suis là aussi pour toi.

- Merci les filles. Merci beaucoup.

- J'ai une question !

- J'ai toujours adoré tes transitions pour quitter un sujet qui fâche. Dit Jack à Roxanne.

- Vous faites quoi tous les deux dans les salles secrètes ? »


	23. Chapitre 21 : Tigre et Aigle

Un grand merci à Black-jo,Karoline83 et mlle Lucifer pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable !

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard de parution...

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Tigre et Aigle

« Vous faites quoi tous les deux dans les salles secrètes ? Nous demande Roxanne avant de nous regarder avec Jack avec la peur au ventre de tout révéler.

- On étudie. Dit calmement Jack.

- Hum... En vrai ? Je te connais par cœur, tu as beau être un menteur de génie, ça ne marche plus avec moi Jack.

- D'accord... _Tais toi !_ Morgane est ma prof particulière pour que je puisse ne plus être un perdant... Voilà contente Madame Vérité ?.. _Ouf..._

- Mademoiselle je te prie. Morgane, tu lui apprends quoi ?

- Des sorts de combat surtout, comme il refuse de travailler avec Potter, je lui donne des cours de Défense Contre les Forces de Mal et d'autres sorts qui peuvent tomber aux examens. Et aussi des sorts utiles comme le Patronus.

- Tu sais faire un Patronus ?!

- Je crois que le chevalier du Catogan n'a pas entendu. Se moque Jack avant que Roxanne ne lui tire la langue.

- J'ai maîtrisé ce sort à quatorze ans, mon frère me l'a montré quand j'avais huit ans, et je m'y suis entraînée depuis mes neuf ans avec sa baguette puis la mienne quand je l'ai eu à onze ans.

- Trop cool ! C'est quoi le tien ?! Me demande-t-elle me faisant rougir de fierté.

- Venez les filles, on va ailleurs, les gens nous regardent bizarrement.

- Tu as raison Jack, allons dehors, la température est très bonne pour un milieu d'automne. Viens Morgane, tu me montreras ton patronus, Jack doit déjà savoir ce que c'est.

- En effet. Lui répond Jack. »

Nous sommes sortis de la Grand Salle, puis nous sommes allés vers le Grand Escalier, mais nous ne l'avons pas emprunté, nous sommes restés au Rez-de-chaussée pour nous diriger vers la cour pavée. Il suffit juste d'aller vers la porte au fond à gauche et de continuer tout droit dans des couloirs en pierres avec pour seule décoration des torches allumées. En cinq minutes nous sommes arrivés.

« On sera bien ici ! S'écrie Roxanne.

- Elle est toujours comme ça? Demandais-je à Jack à son oreille.

- Après les matchs palpitants oui. Me répondit-il à mon oreille.

- Quoi ?!

- Non rien Roxy.

- C'est jolie cette cour, entre quatre tours et avec ce balcon-étage qui entour la cour. Dit Roxanne.

- C'est très pratique cet étage extérieur, c'est très utile quand on veut regarder le spectacle.

- Quel spectacle Morgane ? Me demande Jack.

- Le club de Duel de Serpentard a lieu ici, les membres seniors font souvent des joutes artistiques pour attirer du monde le 31 octobre.

- Ça à l'air énorme ! Hurle Roxanne. Ils font ça si tard ?

- Les clubs n'ouvrent qu'à partir du deuxième lundi de novembre, cette année, c'est le 10.

- Tu t'es réinscrite Morgane ? Me demande Jack.

- Je sais pas encore, on n'a pas encore les horaires, si c'est en même temps que le Quidditch je n'irai pas.

- Pourtant tu étais championne l'année dernière.

- Je vais m'en remettre. Lui dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Aller aller, assez discutaillé ! Le patronus ! Le patronus ! Le patronus ! Hurle d'impatience Roxanne.

- Tu as une fan Morgane. Se moque Jack avant que Roxanne ne lui tire de nouveau la langue.

- Aller... Expecto Patonum ! Dis-je avant que mon tigre de Sibérie blanc ne sorte de ma baguette et se place à ma droite, assis, la tête bien droite face à Roxanne et Jack.

- Trop cool ! C'est énorme ! C'est génialissime ! Montre Jack ! Je veux voir de quoi tu es capable !

- Non...

- Tu as un grand potentiel, tu vas y arriver. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

- Bon... Expecto Patronum. Formule-t-il avant qu'un nuage argenté apparaisse pour se volatiliser peu de temps après. Pff... Je n'y arriverai jamais...

- Ne dit pas ça Jack ! Lui dit Roxanne. Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça en un mois ! Si seulement tu n'étais pas paresseux et si tu n'avais pas une confiance en toi aussi petite qu'un Billywig, tu pourrais être un très grand sorcier !

- Je confirme ce qu'elle vient de dire Jack.

- Mouais...

- Arrête un peu ! En plus, si tu étais un piètre sorcier, tu n'aurais pas pu réussir ton voyage spirituel !

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça je te rappelle Roxanne. Je l'ai réussi car j'ai une bonne condition physique grâce au Quidditch. Ces voyages peuvent même être pratiqués par des moldus ! Rien à voir avec la magie...

- Quel voyage spirituel ? C'est quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car c'est quelque chose de dangereux et que je ne voulais pas te donner des idées... Bon... Alors...

- Quels idées ? Nous demande Roxanne.

- L'été 2002, j'ai pu passer mes vacances avec la famille de Roxanne qui avait prévu de partir en voyage sur le côte Est des États-Unis. Raconte Jack en ignorant la question de la Serdaigle. Là-bas, on a rencontré un sorcier Iroquois qui nous a parlé des esprits animaux. Ces esprits « entre en nous » et nous donnent leur pouvoir. Par exemple l'aigle permet de se déplacer d'un point à un autre rapidement, le loup permet d'avoir sa furtivité, etc...

- On m'écoute ?

- Pour entrer en contact avec un esprit, il faut boire une gorgée d'une potion à base de rameaux d'un Saule rouge sacré qui se trouve dans une petite forêt au Nord de Lexington. Le Saule est incartable et invisible au yeux des Moldus depuis 1793 pour assurer leur sécurité.

- Leur sécurité ? Comment ça ?

- Quand tu bois la potion, tu entres dans ton subconscient le plus profond. Une fois là-bas, tu rencontres un esprit animal qui te donne une série d'épreuve à réaliser. Si tu réussis, tu obtiens le pouvoir de l'esprit. Si tu échoues, tu restes emprisonné dans ton subconscient... Et...

- Tu meurs ?

- Pire... Tu n'es plus qu'un légume, sans conscience, juste un corps inerte qui ne peut que respirer.

- Bon sang...

- C'est très dangereux. Même si tu réussis, l'utilisation du pouvoir a un coût, ta force. Plus tu l'utilises, plus tu te fatigues jusqu'à une paralysie temporaire de tes muscles, même ton cœur dans le pire des cas... Il est très important de toujours bien se reposer après les utilisations.

- La vache... Heureusement que tu n'en as pas bu... Tu pourrais recevoir un horrible prix.

- Si on veut bien m'écouter dix secondes, il n'a jamais dit qu'il ne l'a pas bu. Enfin je dis ça...

- Tu l'as bu Jack ?!

- Avec Roxanne on a voulu faire la potion, et on a réussi. On a fait la potion en juillet, et en août, je l'ai bu... Pendant mon voyage, j'ai rencontré le Pygargue.

- Le Pygargue ? Dis-je avec interrogation.

- Un rapace américain, semblable à un aigle.

- On se demande pourquoi tu es à SerdAIGLE. Dit Roxanne avec ironie.

- Donc tu as fait ce voyage ? Tu aurais pu mourir !

- Ça n'a pas d'importance... Dis Jack en retenant sa colère.

- Laisse Morgane... Me dit Roxanne d'un air triste et en me retenant pendant que je m'avançais vers lui... _Jack..._

- J'ai bien fait ce voyage, j'y suis resté une heure, et j'ai obtenu mon pouvoir. Le Vol de l'Aigle. Je ne peux pas te raconter les épreuves, c'est un peu vague dans ma tête...

- Ouah... Tu m'impressionnes. _Il est incroyable..._

- Montre lui Jack, fait la rêver. _Il le fait déjà... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!_

- Très bien... »

Le temps de finir sa phrase, il regarde le rebord du balcon-étage d'un œil concentré. Il est ensuite devenu translucide et des ailes d'aigle sont apparues puis il a rapidement atteint le rebord du balcon-étage avant de redescendre à mes côtés.

« Waouh ! Comment tu as... ? Impressionnant Jack ! Dis-je telle une groupie face à Myron Wagtail.

- Merci. Me dit-il en rougissant.

- Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

- Tu trouves ? Lui dit Jack en rougissant.

- Oui. Vraiment. Nous dit-elle nous faisant rougir lui et moi. _Suis-je amoureuse ?_ »


	24. Chapitre 22 : Happy Halloween !

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mlle Lucifer pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Black-jo, se n'est pas comme les animagi, ce sont plus des dons acquis. Là, Jack ne se transforme pas en aigle, il se sert du don de l'aigle pour aller à un endroit mais il reste humain.

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable !

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Happy Halloween !

« Suis-je amoureuse ? » Je ne sais pas trop. Il s'est passé onze jours depuis que Roxanne m'a appris que Jack s'intéresse à moi. Après ça, je me suis mise à avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'était comme un déclic, je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Je ne suis sûre de rien. Ça me rappelle ce trajet le 1er septembre, je me sentais un peu près pareil puis ça s'est arrêté le lendemain. Mais là, ça a continué, depuis onze jours j'essaye de cacher ces sentiments, mais c'est dur... Quand il me fait des compliments je rougis comme une gamine, et Roxanne ne m'aide pas en le faisant remarqué... Ah oui, depuis qu'elle sait que j'aide Jack à s'améliorer, entre autres, elle veut participer à nos entrainements... Heureusement, pas tout le temps. On a réussi à caser trois séances pour le Grimoire plus une autre où il m'a expliqué les bases de l'alchimie et divers choses inconnues du grand public. Par exemple, il y a trois types d'alchimie : l'alchimie sino-arabe qui consiste à transformer, créer et détruire les matériaux pour agir dessus, l'alchimie druidique qui agit sur la nature en transformant ou en amplifiant la propre nature des plantes, etc..., et enfin l'alchimie scandinave qui agit sur les éléments en les transformant pour pouvoir les manipuler. Cette dernière est très peu connue, et pour cause, contrôler des éléments comme la foudre et le feu peut être dévastateur et j'en passe. Quand il m'a expliqué tout ça, j'étais fascinée... Fascinée par sa façon de parler, sa prestance quand il explique... Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween, les cours ont fini plutôt et les clubs sont annulés aujourd'hui y comprit le Quidditch. Sauf que Jack a voulu s'entrainer un peu pour garder la forme. C'est l'heure du diner, Roxanne et moi sommes là depuis un moment et on a aucune nouvelle de Jack...

« Roxanne.

- Oui ? Me dit-elle après avoir reposé son verre.

- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on l'attend ?

- Jack ? Attend... Une heure, bientôt.

- Et tu ne t'inquiètes pas ?!

- Bah non... Tu sais, je le connais depuis un moment, c'est souvent qu'il s'entraine seul longtemps. En plus, je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien, je ne suis pas amoureuse M-O-I.

- Moi non plus !

- Mais oui c'est ça... On me l'a fait pas à moi.

- ...

- Pas de réponse. Donc tu es d'accord avec moi. Aller c'est Halloween ! Sourit ! C'est la fête !

- Presque aussi chiante que Quinn...

- Quoi ?

- Pourrais-je avoir vôtre attention ?! Crie l'auror Delacour avant que l'assemblée se taise et l'écoute. Un individu louche encapuchonné a été aperçu dans le parc. Ces propos ne sont pas encore vérifiés mais par mesure de sécurité, nous vous demandons de retourner dans vos salles communes dans le calme.

- Vous avez bien compris ? Demande nôtre directeur. Les préfets, ramenés les élèves et ne sortez plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Tout les élèves se hâtent en se dirigeant vers leur préfet. Pendant ce temps, je vois Roxanne pâlir. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se remet en tête le moment où je me suis à m'inquiéter sur le retard de nôtre ami commun.

« Je crois que tu avais raison Morgane...

- Je vais essayer de le retrouver.

- T'es malade ?! Et si c'était les Fidèles Noirs !

- Ils ne me font pas peur.

- Attend !

- Quoi ?

- Je viens avec toi, avec ce brouhaha on nous remarquera pas, personne ne nous entend en plus.

- Faut pas traîner viens. »

Nous sommes sorties toutes les deux en direction du parc, avec la panique et la masse d'élèves, on est passé sans se faire voir. Le passage secret qui relie les serres et le couloir menant aux cuisines nous a aussi beaucoup aidé. Une fois aux serres, on s'est dirigée vers le parc. À part la verdure, la vue sur la Forêt Interdite et sur le lac, rien. Pas un chat... Rien du tout... Et en pleine nuit, ça n'aide pas...

« Tu entends ?! Me demande Roxanne après qu'on ait entendu un bruit de sort.

- Oui, ça vient des serres. On est passé à côté. Viens ! Hurlais-je pendant que je commençais à courir en direction des serres avec Roxanne derrière moi. Au bout d'une minute, on a atteint une serre, avec les tables fracassés, des pots cassés et des plantes détruites ou sur le point de mourir, où on a vu des lumières.

- C'est qui ça ?! Demande Roxanne.

- Retournez vous !

- J'ai... Otage... Dit l'homme encapuchonné qui se trouve en face de nous, d'une voix mécanique. John Alexandre Pitcairn... Fils de... Alexander Peter Pitcairn... Alice Johanna Pitcairn...

- Laissez le !

- Non... Dit-il en se retournant. Sous sa capuche, on peut voir qu'il a un teint blafard et un nez en pointe, on ne pouvait pas voir au dessus.

- Relâchez le !

- Je... Reconnais... Morgane Héloïse Brown... Fille de... Edward Orion Brown... Aliénor Catherine Brown... Alliée...

- Je ne suis pas vôtre alliée !

- Si pas alliée... Mourir...

- Expelliarmus ! Dis-je le faisant voler à travers la serre, détruisant le mur de verre. Il a volé sur deux mètres, avant d'écraser sur le mur. Pendant son vol, sa baguette est venu doucement à ma main gauche, à l'inverse de son propriétaire...

- Quelle force ! Me félicite Roxanne.

- Regarde si Jack va bien. Dis-je pendant que j'avance vers le sorcier. Fini de jouer... Maintenant tu vas me dire qui tu es et me donner une bonne une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer ! Lui dis-je en pointant ma baguette ainsi que la sienne dans mon autre main.

- Moi...

- Toi quoi ?!

- Moi...

- Assez ! Wingardium Leviosa ! Hurlais-je en le soulevant par ses bras avec les deux baguettes. Pendant que je l'ai levé, sa capuche s'est retirée. Il a des cheveux blancs avec des reflets blonds et mi-long décoiffés et des yeux blanc, sans pupille.

- Sort faible... Débutante...

- Tu crois ? Dis-je en écartant les baguettes. Même un « Sort faible... » peut faire mal. C'est une vieille technique de torture venant des sorciers Ottomans.

- Toi... Comme... Moi...

- JAMAIS ! STU-PÉ-FIX ! Lançais-je le faisant s'encastrer dans le mur pour s'évanouir. Jack... Dis-je en me dirigeant vers lui.

- Il est réveillé.

- Morgane... Me dit-il avec le peu de force qui lui reste. Il a des blessures sur tout le corps, ses vêtements sont maculés de sang. Il est mal en point... Il lui faut de l'aide. Où est se type ?

- Stupéfixié. Assez violemment, et avec deux baguettes.

- Deux baguettes ? Tu t'es servi de la sienne ? Me demande Roxanne.

- Oui. Il te faut des soins au plus vite. Où est Corbac ?

- Parti chercher de l'aide... Il te cherche...

- C'est l'auror qui nous a prévenu qu'un individu louche rôdait dans le parc. Pas Corbac. Roxanne va chercher de l'aide je t'en supplie.

- Euh... Oui. Dit-elle en s'en allant.

- Ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as quelque chose de casser ?

- Argh... Mon bras me fait souffrir...

- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?!

- Garde ton calme... Gémit-il de douleur.

- T'es en train de crever sur place !

- Nettoie les plaies... ça peut aider...

- Attend... Recurvit ! Dis-je avant que le sang disparaisse. Ça marche !

- Pour le moment, ça devrait ralentir... Il faut un bandage...

- Où ? Je n'en ai pas...

- Laissez-moi passer ! Hurle Mme Pomfresh pendant que je me pousse. Il y a le Professeur Rogue, le Professeur McGonagall, le Professeur Granger, l'Auror Delacour et Potter...

- Que s'est-il passé ? »


	25. Chapitre 23 : Réapparition

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ». Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Black-jo, C'est un peu ça pour la voix, la personne a été complètement machinisée (c'est joli ?) en gros.

Mila, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as dit, merci :) le '' c'est en fait le smiley : êê'' sans les « e » en dessous, mais il ne marche pas.

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! (mais qui est en retard dans sa correction à cause de sa p***** de connexion internet qui marche quand elle veut... (Mlle Lucifer))

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Réapparition

« Que s'est-il passé ? Me demande l'assassin de mon frère...

- Un homme s'en est pris à J.. John.

- Qui ? Demande nôtre professeure d'enchantement.

- Je n'en sais rien, il parlait avec une voix qui n'était pas humaine, je dirais mécanique.

- Comment ça mécanique ? Me demande Potter. Mais d'abord que faisiez vous ici alors qu'on vous a demandé de retourner dans vos dortoirs ?!

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour dire ça. Rétorque Mlle Granger. Rappelle toi de ce qui s'est passé il y a douze ans, à cette même date.

- Ça n'a rien à voir !

- On a retrouvé la personne. Dit l'auror. Il est vivant mais sacrément sonné, vous n'y êtes pas allé de mains mortes Mlle Brown. Le Bureau des Aurors a besoin de personnes comme vous.

- Merci. Dis-je avec fierté.

- C'est un visage connu Fleur ? Demande Mlle Granger.

- Vous n'allez pas le croire. Venez. Vous aussi Mlle Brown.

- Attendez. Mme Pomfresh ? Comment va John ?

- Il va bien, il va juste passer son Week-end à l'infirmerie. C'est superficiel, c'est juste son bras qui a vraiment souffert. Il ne devra pas faire d'effort physique pendant quelques jours, le temps que son bras se repose. Dans une semaine on pourra lui retirer son futur plâtre, mais il aura interdiction de jouer au Quidditch pendant un mois minimum et seulement si tout se passe bien.

- Merci Madame.

- Venez Mlle Brown.

- Oui. Répondis-je à l'auror. Pendant que Potter, Mlle Granger l'auror et moi-même rejoignons la personne que j'ai assommé, le professeur McGonagall et nôtre Directeur. L'homme n'avait pas bougé, mais ses pupilles sont réapparues, elles sont grises

- Mais c'est... ! Dit Potter.

- C'est Drago Malefoy. En effet. Dit Mr Rogue.

- Je m'en souviens. Dis-je. Il a disparu peu de temps après mon entrée à Poudlard.

- Le 30 septembre 1999 pour être précis. Aux alentours de dix-huit heure. Rajoute l'Auror.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui Professeur Rogue ? Demande le Professeur McGonagall.

- Certain. Mme Pomfresh en avez vous fini avec Mr Pitcairn ? Dit-il assez fort bien se faire entendre.

- Oui. Dit-elle en arrivant. Il est emmené à l'infirmerie.

- Très bien. Mlle Brown, vous pourrez y aller une fois que vous nous aurez dit ce qui s'est passé.

- Avec Roxanne, nous sommes parties à la recherche de John car il n'était pas là au dîner. Nous avons réussi à le trouver et j'ai désarmé son agresseur.

- Continuez.

- J'ai essayé de le faire parler mais sans succès. J'ai fini par le stupéfixier.

- Comment avez vous essayé de le faire parler ?

- En le menaçant de lui lancer des sorts. Mais j'ai vu que c'était impossible...

- Pourquoi ?

- Il parlait d'une façon bizarre. Comme une machine.

- Étrange... Bien vous pouvez disposer. Rentrez directement dans vôtre salle commune. Me dit Rogue pour terminer nôtre discussion.

- D'accord, merci. »

Ouf... Il n'a pas voulu plus de détails sur ma façon de le faire parler. L'écartèlement avec deux baguettes est très peu connu. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que quiconque sache que je connais cette technique... À part peut-être Jack... Enfin peut-être. Je verrai bien s'il me pose la question. Une fois à la salle commune, je devrais parler à Roxanne grâce au carnet, et si jamais il l'a pris, à Jack. C'est quand même génial ces carnets, on peut discuter avec les autres propriétaires de carnets. On peut soit écrire à une maison particulière ou à l'ensemble des maisons. Le hic avec la dernière option, c'est que celui ou celle qui a le carnet de Poufsouffle peut nous lire... On ne l'a jamais essayé. Quand on écrit une phrase, elle apparaît dans la page qu'il faut avant de disparaître dès qu'on écrit la suivante. Enfin dans ma chambre ! Ma superbe chambre ronde avec deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le lac, à moitié immergé. Mon lit se trouve au fond de la salle par rapport à la porte, entre deux tables de nuit, avec une bougie sur l'une d'entre elle. À gauche en entrant, il y a un âtre et en face une armoire et un tiroir. Aller, on va essayer de voir pour la page commune du carnet...

« **Serpentard :** Qui est là ?

**Gryffondor :** Je suis là. Tu vas carrément sur cette page !

**Serpentard :** Pas de nom. Je veux savoir si Serdaigle va répondre. Tu as des nouvelles ?

**Serdaigle :** Demande le moi.

**Serpentard :** Tu es là !

**Gryffondor :** Tu es là !

**Serdaigle : **Pas longtemps. Je vous parlerai davantage demain. Je suis épuisé...

**Serpentard :** Je comprends...

**Gryffondor :** Comment tu as gardé ton carnet ?

**Serdaigle :** Reducto et dans la poche.

**Gryffondor :** Logique...

**Serdaigle :** Je vais aller dormir... Avant tout, je voulais vous remercier toutes les deux. Merci de m'avoir aidé dans les serres.

**Gryffondor :** Remercie plutôt Serpentard, c'est elle qui savait qu'il y avait un problème.

**Serdaigle : **Merci.

**Serpentard :** Ce n'est rien. L'infirmière t'a prévenu pour tes blessures ?

**Serdaigle :** Oui... Au moins je fête mon anniversaire sans le plâtre...

**Gryffondor :** C'est cool ! Je me dis que c'est pas Godric Gryffondor qui a dû écrire ça.

**Gryffondor :** Pourquoi mes blagues ne vous font pas rire...

**Serdaigle :** Excuse moi, je m'étais assoupi...

**Serpentard :** Va dormir. Bonne nuit.

**Gryffondor : **Bonne nuit.

**Serdaigle : **Bonne nuit les filles.

**Serpentard :** On rejoint la page pour les Serpentard-Gryffondor.

**Gryffondor :** OK.

**P...** »

« **Gryffondor :** C'est bon Morguy !

**Serpentard :** Tu es apparentée aux Linson ou quoi ?...

**Gryffondor :** Non, c'est Jack qui m'a dit te t'appeler comme ça pour t'embêter.

**Serpentard :** Pff...

**Gryffondor : **Sourit ! Aller plus sérieusement, il a quoi Jack ?

**Serpentard :** Il va bien, il va juste passer son Week-end à l'infirmerie. C'est superficiel, c'est juste son bras qui a vraiment souffert. Il ne devra pas faire d'effort physique intense pendant quelques jours, le temps que son bras se repose et se remette. Dans une semaine on pourra lui retirer son plâtre, mais il aura interdiction de jouer au Quidditch pendant un mois minimum et si tout se passe bien.

**Gryffondor : **C'est pas trop grave au moins. C'est vachement précis, c'est les mots de l'infirmière ?

**Serpentard :**Plus ou moins.

**Gryffondor : **La vache !

**Serpentard :**J'ai une bonne mémoire.

**Gryffondor :** Ça se voit. Et on sait qui est le type qui a agressé Jack ?

**Serpentard :**Drago Malefoy. Tu vois c'est qui ?

**Gryffondor :** Un ancien Mangemort. J'en sais pas plus. Par contre sa mère a permis à Harry Potter de survivre.

**Serpentard :** Ah oui c'est vrai... Je n'y pensais plus...

**Gryffondor :** Monsieur et Madame Pitcairn ont un fils, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

**Serpentard :** Jack ?

**Gryffondor :** Ah tu la connaissais ?

**Serpentard :** Ça m'a fait rire...

**Gryffondor :** Youhou ! Aller une autre ! Mon premier est le contraire de mort. Mon deuxième est une consonne. Mon troisième n'a pas raison. Mon quatrième n'est pas cuit. Mon cinquième sort des vaches. Mon tout est mon futur mari quand il saura que j'existe.

**Serpentard :** Euh... Ah ! Viktor Krum !

**Gryffondor :** Oui... Mon futur chéri d'amour !

**Serpentard :** Je ne te dérange pas ?

**Gryffondor :** Désolée, je voulais crier mon admiration pour mon fantasme absolu...

**Serpentard :**Oui... Tu devrais aller dormir.

**Gryffondor :** Je crois bien. Je suis en train de bailler là...

**Serpentard :** Bonne nuit Roxanne.

**Gryffondor :**Bonne nuit.

**Serpentard :** Attend ! On se retrouve devant l'infirmerie demain matin. »


	26. Chapitre 24 : Joyeux anniversaire ! (P1)

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Black-jo, Drago n'était pas totalement sous impérium, c'est pire. On apprendra plus tard ce que c'est.

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Joyeux anniversaire ! (1ère partie)

« On se retrouve devant l'infirmerie demain matin. » Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de la part de Roxanne. Heureusement, elle a eu la même idée que moi, elle est venue le voir peu de temps après mon arrivée. Il était seul, pas d'autres patients et l'infirmière était partie de la salle. Il nous a expliqué ce qui s'est passé pendant son agression. En fait pendant qu'il rentrait de son entraînement, il a vu une personne utiliser un « lumos » du côté des serres et il est allé voir discrètement, mais Drago Malefoy l'a vu et a commencé à l'attaquer. Il a voulu utiliser son pouvoir de l'aigle mais il a échoué... Malfoy l'a attaqué pendant le décollage et Jack a fait une chute de trois mètres environ, un peu au dessus de la serre où on l'a retrouvé. Il a atterri sur son bras gauche et il a été blessé avec les éclats de verres et à cause de l'utilisation du pouvoir, il a été affaibli. Il a ensuite reçu des sortilèges Doloris. Roxanne et moi sommes arrivées juste après. Il a beaucoup souffert avant l'arrivée de l'infirmière, mais quand nous étions auprès de lui, il a caché cette souffrance pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Heureusement, quand cette souffrance due aux Doloris a été guérie, tout allait mieux. Son bras dans le plâtre ne lui faisait pas mal, même quand ses calmants ont cessé d'agir. Finalement son plâtre a été retiré au bout de cinq jours au lieu de sept. Mais il doit continuer à porter son écharpe le plus souvent possible pour ne pas gâcher la guérison. Nous sommes maintenant le samedi 8 novembre, Jack a enfin 17 ans. Pour cette occasion, Roxanne a envoyé un hibou à sa sœur Anaïs pour fêter ça à Pré-au-lard.

« Alors, on doit se rendre à l'entrée de Pré-au-lard à onze heure. Sa sœur devrait arriver à cette l'heure là. Me dit Roxanne dans la Grande Salle. Jack ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

- Son fiancé ne vient pas ?

- Il n'a pas pu prendre sa journée.

- C'est quoi le programme ?

- Alors on va manger aux Trois Balais, puis on se rend à Honeyduke, après une ballade dans le village. Ensuite... Ensuite on verra bien.

- Vous allez bien vous amuser.

- Vous ? Tu as bien dit « vous » ?

- Bah oui. Je ne viens pas.

- Comment ça ?! Me dit-elle en criant.

- Il y a sa sœur, et toi il te considère comme une sœur. C'est une sortie familiale. Je suis l'étrangère, je ne veux pas déranger.

- Tu viens ! Tu n'as pas à discuter ! En plus ça sera l'occasion de rencontrer ta belle-sœur.

- Je ne suis pas en couple avec Jack !

- Pour le moment. Enfin bref, tu viens avec nous. Il t'adore vraiment, il ne voudrait pas que tu nous fasses faux bond. Ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais lui faire.

- Je lui ai acheté un cadeau sinon...

- Tu viens ! De toute façon j'ai prévenu Anaïs qu'il y aurait une autre invitée, une nouvelle amie qui l'a aidé. Et elle est d'accord.

- Bon je viens...

- Cool ! Tu lui as acheté quoiiii ?

_- La Triste Métamorphose de mes pauvres pieds_ de Forbien Narré

- Hein ?

- C'est du français, _Alas, I have Transfigured My Feet*_ si tu préfères.

- Ooooh ! C'est quoi ?

- Une pièce de théâtre française qui parle de Quidditch. Mais c'est écrit en anglais à par le titre. C'est une de mes pièces préférées.

- C'est ton exemplaire ?!

- Non, le mien en français.

- Tu connais le français ?!

- Le français, l'italien, le russe, le bulgare, l'irlandais et le suédois. Dont tous les dialectes de ces langues.

- Pu-tain ! C'est énorme ! Tu les as appris quand ?

- Dès l'âge de quatre ans.

- Impressionnant !

- Merci. Dis-je en rougissant.

- Moi je lui offre une plume à papotte re-ensorcelée pour qu'elle note comme il faut les mots pour les fois où il ne voudrait pas suivre le cours et un nécessaire pour balai tout beau tout neuf.

- C'est pas interdit les plumes à papotte ?

- Si... Et alors ?... Dit-elle de à voix très basse.

- Rien. Dis-je en ricanant.

- Au fait, pas de joyeux anniversaire avant qu'on arrive à Pré-au-lard compris ?

- Oui oui. »

Jack est arrivé une heure après, il était donc dix heures trente. À peine est-il arrivé que Roxanne l'a embarqué dehors. Pendant le trajet, il a eu une sale tête. Comme s'il était désespéré. En même temps, je le comprends, personne ne lui a souhaité son anniversaire, en plus ses parents ne sont plus là... Même pour lui envoyer un courrier. Je ne pouvais pas encore lui dire que c'est ce qui m'arrive tous les ans. Je n'allais pas gâcher la surprise. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée du village. Une fois là, il s'est arrêté et il s'est illuminé. Il avait vu sa grande sœur et il était heureux. Il courut vers elle et nous, nous lui avons emboîté le pas.

« Anaïs ! Dit-il en arrivant devant elle.

- Salut p'tit frère.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! Hurle Roxanne suivit de prêt par Anaïs puis moi.

- Désolée Jack, on voulait te faire la surprise. Lui dit Roxanne.

- Merci Roxanne, Anaïs et toi Morgane. Nous dit Jack en nous regardant toutes les trois. »

Après ces charmantes retrouvailles, nous nous sommes mis en route pour la taverne « Les Trois Balais ». J'aime beaucoup ce village, ces maisons au style moyenâgeux, la Grand-rue et ses dalles mises faussement en vrac. Avec Haytham on était d'accord sur le fait que vivre ici ça serait formidable. Une fois arrivés au Trois Balais, nous sommes accueillis par Mme Rosemerta. Apparemment, nous sommes les seuls pour le moment, personne ne se trouve au comptoir ni sur les tables de la salle. En même temps c'est pas plus mal. Nous nous sommes installés à une table ronde et nous avons trinqué à la nouvelle année de Jack.

« Alors Jack comment ça va ce début d'année ? Demande Anaïs à son frère.

- Ça va... Y a mieux mais y a pire.

- Comme d'habitude en fait ?

- Oui c'est ça...

- Tu parles ! Crie Roxanne. Au Quidditch c'est devenu un dieu. Lors du match contre Serpentard il a magistralement mené le jeu et fait des tactiques qui nous ont permis de gagner 190 à 180. Et encore, c'est grâce à mademoiselle la super attrapeuse de Serpentard qui est en face de toi que Serpentard a pu perdre sans honte.

- Morgane comment au fait ? Me demande Anaïs.

- Brown, Morgane Brown.

- Brown... Comme Ha...

- Oui. Le coupe Jack.

- Mon grand frère était si connu... C'est vrai que vous vous connaissiez avec Haytham ?

- Avec Jacopo on ne l'a connu que très tard. À ma sixième année et à la septième année de Jacopo et Haytham. Quand les Mangemorts ont pris le pouvoir. En sortant de cours, je l'ai vu emmener des premières années avec lui et parmi eux mon p'tit frère. Donc en tant que grande sœur protectrice je l'ai suivi. Là je l'ai vu leur donner une potion à chacun et j'ai appelé Jack. Je me rappelle que j'étais une Gryffondor, donc en légère animosité avec les Serpentards. Après une engueulade contre ton frère, il m'a calmement expliqué qu'il leur donnait des potions de sa composition pour calmer les douleurs dues à l'Endoloris. Il m'a dit qu'il n'acceptait pas ce que faisait les Mangemorts et qu'il aidait leurs victimes. Et du coup avec Jacopo on a décidé de l'aidé au lieu de l'A.D. En même temps, l'A.D. ne faisait pas grand chose... D'utile en tout cas. Ton frère était un héros... Il n'aurait pas dû mourir...

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Dit Roxanne avec sa pêche souvent similaire à celle de Quinn. »

* * *

*Rowling a appelé ce livre en VO : _Hélas, Je me suis Transfiguré Les Pieds_ par Malecrit qui a été retraduit. Pourquoi ? That is the question...


	27. Chapitre 25 : Joyeux anniversaire ! (P2)

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Mila, « Quetzalcóatl » est un dieu aztèque, leur chef en gros, comme Odin ou Ra ou Zeus. C'est le dieu serpent à plume.

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Je suis également désolé pour le retard et pour la longueur très basse, j'écris (et rate) beaucoup de lettres de motivations.

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Joyeux anniversaire ! (2ème partie)

« Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux ! Dit Roxanne avec sa pêche souvent similaire à celle de Quinn mais qui ne donne pas envie d'envoyer une quiche.

- C'est une bonne idée. Lui répond Anaïs. À toi l'honneur Roxanne.

- Voilà ton cadeau ! Dit-elle avant de le sortir, de lui rendre sa taille normale et de le donner à Jack qui le déballe. Un nécessaire à balai tout beau tout neuf et une plume à papotte quand tu ne voudras pas écouter le cours, ou quand tu seras absent. Elle va tout bien recopier, elle a été ré-ensorcelé pour ça.

- Merci Roxy, c'est génial.

- À moi. Dit Anaïs à son petit frère en lui donnant une enveloppe.

- C'est... Un reçu pour Derviche et Bang, ici à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pas là où tu as envoyé la montre de papa ?

- Oui. Elle est à toi maintenant. Quand on ira la chercher tout à l'heure plutôt. Finalement, c'est toi qui la mérites d'après le testament.

- Vraiment ?! Merci beaucoup... Dit-il en camouflant sa larme.

- Il est en train de pleurer-euh. Chantonne Roxanne.

- C'est pas vrai...

- C'est pas grave MONsieur Le fier. Il ne reste plus que ton cadeau Morguy !

- Tu m'en as fait un ? Vraiment ?

- Bah oui ! C'est ton amie quand même ! Lui répond Roxanne.

- Tiens Jack. Lui dis-je en lui tendant mon cadeau avant qu'il le déballe.

- Merci Morgane. C'est adorable. Mais c'est quoi le titre ? Le tri...

___- La Triste Métamorphose de mes pauvres pieds__. D_e Forbien Narré. Rassure toi, le reste est bien en anglais.

- Merci. Merci à toutes les trois. Nous dit-il avec la même larme dissimulée. »

Nous avons ensuite déjeuné tous les quatre. Le repas s'est bien passé, les discussions tournaient beaucoup autour du Quidditch. Visiblement c'est la grande sœur qui a transmis la passion au petit frère. Elle adore le Quidditch mais a peur sur un balai depuis un accident qui s'est passé à son premier cours de vol. Elle n'a pas voulu raconter cet accident, apparemment c'était plus humiliant que dangereux heureusement. A part cela Roxanne et Anaïs ont beaucoup parlé du mariage de cette dernière. Le pauvre Jack, il est complètement paumé.

« Tu ne te sens pas trop seul ? Lui demandais-je.

- Un peu, les mariages ça me déprime un peu.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Ça me rappelle que je suis seul...

- Je peux comprendre... Un peu... Enfin je ne suis sortie qu'avec des sales types donc je ne regrette pas d'être seule.

- Chanceuse...

- Dis toi que tu pourras draguer les demoiselles d'honneur. Un grand joueur de Quidditch ça fait toujours son effet, rigolais-je.

- Entre ma cousine du côté de mon père, la meilleure amie de ma sœur et Roxanne, ça ne va pas le faire...

- Je t'entends même si je parle à quelqu'un ! Lui hurle Roxanne.

- Disons que ça ne va pas le faire. Je te le dirais un jour. Dit-il à voix basse.

- Euh... D'accord. Et tu n'as personne en vue à Poudlard ? _Moi..._

- Si... Mais... Elle va jamais vouloir...

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Elle, elle est belle et intelligente et moi... Bon bref. C'est deux là sont capables de parler mariage pendant des heures sans s'en rendre compte, c'est pas possible.

- La barbe Jack ! Lui dit Roxanne.

- Des fois elles s'en rendent compte. Dit-il en rigolant avec moi »

Puis nous sommes passés au gâteau, au chocolat avec dix-sept bougies blanches, son préféré. C'est sa sœur qui l'avait cuisiné la veille et emmené à la taverne. En même temps ce n'est pas à moi à qui il faut demander de cuisiner un gâteau... Autant Jack mange très peu normalement, autant le gâteau il en a pris plus que les autres, et il a même fini la part d'Anaïs et la mienne. Après, nous sommes allés à Honeydukes, Jack, Anaïs et Roxanne sont de vrais enfants ici, ils ont chacun trois sacs remplis à ras bord pendant que j'avais un sachet avec trois chocogrenouilles. C'est pas mon truc les bonbons, j'en ai jamais vraiment eu dans ma vie. Après ce séjour à la boutique de bonbons, oui on peut vraiment dire un séjour, nous sommes partis chercher la montre de Jack. Ensuite il était temps de partir, il était dix-sept heures, Anaïs devait aller retrouver son fiancé et les parents de ce dernier, et nous avons reprit le chemin vers Poudlard Jack et moi. Roxanne devait vite rentrer pour finir un devoir, du coup elle avait couru très vite nous laissant seuls.

« Pourquoi tu as pleuré devant la montre tout à l'heure ? Lui dis-je en voyant sa montre dans sa poche.

- Je n'ai pas pleuré...

- Oui oui... Bon pourquoi tu n'as pas pleuré devant la montre tout à l'heure ?

- Tu le fais exprès pour m'emmerder rouquine ?

- Oui le brun. Alors ?

- C'est la montre de mon père, à l'origine, je n'aurais jamais dû l'avoir. Car je suis ''la honte de la famille''.

- La honte de la famille ? Carrément ?

- Je suis un Serdaigle dans une famille de Gryffondors purs et durs. En plus, je suis mauvais en tout sauf en potion, ''la matière de ces satanés Serpentards''...

- Ah quand même...

- Enfin ça c'est surtout ma mère. Surtout depuis qu'elle a découvert sa parentée avec mon cher cousin le héros... Mon père était plus modéré. En fait il a surtout montré son animosité envers les autres maisons quand ma sœur a commencé à sortir avec des garçons. Aucun Gryffondor et finalement un Serdaigle que mon père ne pouvait pas blairer car ''il lui prenait sa fille''. Et ma sœur n'est pas une cinglée fanatique, juste avec les Serpentards pendant un temps.

- Ah... Euh...

- Tu peux les insulter, ils ne sont pas là. C'est toujours plus sain que de dire l'intégralité des voyelles.

- Je ne vais pas les insulter, je ne sais juste pas quoi dire... Je pense à pleins de trucs.

- S'ils avaient appris qu'on était amis ils m'auraient tué.

- Il y a beaucoup de similitude avec Haytham. Mais en moins pire dans le traitement heureusement.

- Ouais enfin... Je suis pas à plaindre...

- Il y a des choses en commun.

- Mais oui...

- Heureusement pas en totalité.

- Pourquoi heureusement ? _Merde... La phrase à ne pas dire... Si je n'avais rien dit, il n'y aurait pas eu de double sens... Je pense depuis trop longtemps..._

- Parce que.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que. Lui dis-je en courant pour échapper à la discussion. »

* * *

Fini les transitions chiantes, dans le prochain chapitre on s'ennuie moins ;)


	28. Chapitre 26 : Minuit, heure du

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Mila, j'adore tes reviews :)

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

Je suis (encore) désolé pour le retard, je l'ai écris en une journée mais j'ai pas pu écrire avant :(

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Minuit, heure du

« Parce que. » Lui dis-je en courant pour échapper à la discussion. Il s'est passé un mois depuis l'anniversaire de Jack. Il n'y a rien eu de spécial. Nous avons continué avec Jack à nous entraîner. Depuis qu'il a su ce que j'arrivais à faire, il veut que je l'entraîne encore plus au combat. Il fait beaucoup de progrès, au début de son entrainement il tenait cinq secondes sans se prendre un sort, et maintenant, en un peu plus d'un mois, il tient dix secondes, c'est quand même deux fois plus longtemps, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ! En même temps, il faut être honnête, ce n'est pas un miracle non plus, surtout que j'ai un peu tendance à lancer des sorts un peu brutaux, je suis capable de faire souffrir quelqu'un avec un sort de lévitation comme avec Drago Malefoy... Nous avons pu enfin continuer à étudier le Grimoire, Roxanne a beaucoup de retard sur ses devoirs et elle doit le rattraper. Du coup on est tranquille. Il y a quelques jours, nous avons réussi à faire des ''Jöthuns'', ce sont des géants de glace, enfin là nous arrivons plutôt à faire des nains des glaces. Nous arrivons à les faire mais ils restent statiques, on ne peut même pas les faire bouger avec des sortilèges ou physiquement. Aujourd'hui, c'est le Mercredi de la dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël. Il est maintenant minuit, nous sortons tout juste du cours d'astronomie.

« Franchement, comment elle peut rendre l'astronomie, qui est quelque chose de super intéressant, en une matière aussi chiante ? Me demande Jack en soupirant.

- C'est pas aussi chiant que ça.

- Qu'elle mette au moins le ton...

- C'est quoi ce truc ?! Dis-je en voyant une ombre bouger sur le mur d'en face. Tu l'as vu ?!

- Malheureusement... Ça sent pas bon. On devrait prévenir quelqu'un.

- Non, on a perdu trop de temps. Viens, on doit vite trouver la trace ! Lui dis-je en courant dans la direction du couloir éclairé par les torches où est partie l'ombre.

- Attend moi ! Dit-il en me suivant jusqu'au virage où l'ombre avait disparu. Euh.. C'est quoi ça... Dit-il en voyant les marques de sang le long du couloir.

- Il y en a partout... Sur le sol, les murs... Même le plafond... J'espère que ça provient de centaines de personnes...

- Tu espères ?..

- Oui, s'ils sont peu et avec tout le sang, ça veut dire qu'ils sont morts. S'ils sont beaucoup, il y a une chance qu'ils soient en vie.

- Je crois que je vais gerber...

- Fait attention au sang, ne laisse pas de trace.

- On devrait prévenir quelqu'un...

- N'importe qui verra ça. Aller vient !

- On va s'faire tuer...

- Aller ! J'ai passé des années à étudier. Pour une fois qu'il y a de l'action... Dis-je en avançant doucement parmi les traces de sang au sol.

- Bon on va pas y passer trois plombes... Ne bouge plus.

- Hein ? Pourq... »

Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase que Jack a utilisé son « Vol de l'Aigle » et m'a emporté avec. C'est une sensation bizarre, je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, je me sens légère quand il me prend sous cette forme, je suis comme fusionnée à lui. C'est très étrange...

« Piouf... Terminus tout le monde descend. Me dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

- Terminus tout le monde descend ?

- Huf... Huf... C'est dans les aéroports. Huf... Tu connais pas ?

- Un port d'aéro ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Piouf... C'est bon on peut continuer.

- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ?

- Quand on a « volé » ? Et bien... J'en sais rien. Je savais que je pouvais faire ça, mais je ne l'explique pas vraiment.

- Reprenons. Les traces s'arrêtent net là...

- Rien de dissimulé Sherlock ?

- Qui ?

- Tu connais vraiment rien aux trucs moldus...

- Non en fait. Et pour reprendre son sérieux, il n'y a rien de dissimulé. Par contre, le sang devient vert ! Il est faux ce sang !

- Ça veut dire quoi ?!

- Viens on continue, c'est un leurre ! Il faut continuer ! »

Nous avons fouillé tout l'étage, sans rien trouver. Le pire c'est que nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer à cause de l'inexpérience au combat de Jack. Nous avons finalement pris le chemin du Grand Escalier et là nous avons vu un homme encapuchonné. Il est très grand, trop grand pour un homme. Il a la taille d'un demi-géant, comme Hagrid...

« Jack... C'est Hagrid. Lui dis-je en étant caché derrière une colonne, avec Jack derrière celle d'à côté, et Hagrid devant l'escalier.

- Euh... Comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Un type qui fait deux fois ta taille, qui a disparu et qui est dans Poudlard encapuchonné comme Drago Malefoy. Enfin je crois.

- Pas faux. C'est quoi le plan ?

- J'en sais rien, il est plus costaud à cause de son sang de géant. Et à tous les coups, il a été renforcé par je ne sais quoi... Alors...

- J'ai peut-être une idée lumineuse.

- Qui est ?

- Le lustre, si on arrive à le faire tomber sur lui, on a peut-être une chance.

- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

- Si tu le fais... Oui... Et puis c'était ton idée de chercher ce type...

- Chut... Et c'est quoi le plan B ?

- Euh... On court. Prête ? Je vais l'attirer sous le lustre. Me dit-il en se dirigeant vers Hagrid. Eh ho ! Gros balourd ! Derrière toi !

- Qui... Dit Hagrid d'un grognement mécanique.

- Plus bas !

- Lui... John Alexandre Pitcairn... Fils de... Alexander Peter Pitcairn... Alice Johanna Pitcairn... Ennemi... Cause... Endoris...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Jack ! Lashlabask ! »

Le sort atteint le lustre qui tombe au sol, mais pas Hagrid...

« Qui...

- Lâche ton emprise sur lui !

- Morgane Héloïse Brown... Fille de... Edward Orion Brown... Aliénor Catherine Brown... Alliée... Obéir... Aux Brown...

- Cesse l'Endoloris !

- Bien... Maîtresse... Dit-il avant de stopper l'endoloris.

- Tout va bien Jack ? Lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Ça peut aller...

- Qui es-tu ?

- Esclave...

- Ton nom !

- Esclave...

- Donne moi ta baguette !

- Je ne... Peux... Pas...

- Pourquoi ?!

- Seule... Maîtresse... Peut donner... Tel... Ordre...

- Qui est ta maîtresse ?!

- G... Arrrrrgh !

- Morgane ? Tu as fait quoi là ?

- Rien du tout.

- Regarde il s'est évanoui.

- C'est bien Hagrid... Dis-je en relevant sa capuche.

- Alors il a crié puis il s'est évanoui quand il a commencé à dire le nom de sa marionnettiste... Bizarre...

- Ses yeux sont normaux, il est libéré. Jack ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- J'ai la tête qui tourne c'est tout. Je suis épuisé.

- Retourne dans ta salle commune, je m'occupe d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

- Non, je refuse de te laisser seule.

- Alors surveille le, je vais chercher quelqu'un.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de chercher Mlle Brown. Nous sommes là. Me dit Potter en arrivant par l'escalier avec Mlle Granger et Mlle Delacour. C'est marrant, on vous retrouve pour la deuxième fois dans ce genre de situation. Comme par hasard...

- Ce n'est pas toi qui devrait leur faire cette remarque Harry. Lui rétorque Mlle Granger.

- Alors comme ça Hagrid est de retour.

- Comme pouvez vous le savoir ? Dis-je à Potter.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas Mlle Brown !

- Harry ! »


	29. Chapitre 27 : Règlement de compte

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Black Jo, en fait Hagrid peut s'en servir, mais il a été viré par Voldy en 3ème année.

Mila, y a pas à dire, j'adore tes reviews :D

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup ! Qui a de nouveau ses p de problèmes internet

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Règlement de compte

« Comme pouvez vous le savoir ? Dis-je à Potter.

- Ça ne vous concerne pas Mlle Brown !

- Harry ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Laisse tes rancunes !

- Si tu veux Hermione...

- Bon... Que s'est-il passé ? Nous demande l'auror Delacour.

- Et pas d'entourloupe vous deux !

- Tu sais vraiment parler aux gens toi... Tu n'as jamais pensé à être journaliste ? On dirait Skeeter... Lui rétorque Jack.

- Sale fils de...

- Pute ? C'est comme ça que tu traites ta tante ? Celle qui a tout fait pour toi ? Même pendant ta chasse aux Horcruxes... Elle a risqué sa vie et celle de sa famille pour te sauver d'un groupe de rafleurs ! Et en plus de la laisser mourir avec mon père, tu la traites de pute ! Dégage ! Maintenant ! Hurle-il à Potter en s'approchant de lui pendant que j'essaye de le retenir.

- Calmez vous tous les deux ! Crie Mlle Granger. Allez vous coucher, on en reparle demain matin avant les cours dans mon bureau !

- D'accord... Mais sans lui... D'ailleurs, je ne viendrai plus aux cours merdiques de ce con... Dit-il en partant rapidement. Et moi lui emboîtant le pas pour le rattraper.

- Ne fais pas ça...

- Ne fais pas quoi ?!

- Tu le sais bien, tu vas te faire virer si tu continues...

- J'en ai rien à faire Morgane, de toute façon, tout le monde n'attend que ça, de virer celui qui fait tâche à Poudlard !

- Beaucoup vont te regretter si tu pars d'ici...

- Qui ? Les profs ? Les autres ?.. Roxanne a réussi à se passer de moi pendant longtemps...

- Moi...

- Toi ? Vraiment ?

- Oui... Tu es le seul à qui je peux me confier, tu es mon seul véritable ami. Et je... »

Je n'ai pas pu terminer ma phrase. Je l'ai juste regardé... Comme une idiote... Une idiote amoureuse... J'ai même voulu mettre mes lèvres sur les siennes... Mais je n'ai pas pu... Je suis restée statique... Je lui ai juste murmuré un bonne nuit et je suis partie dans ma salle commune. J'espère le retrouver demain... Au moins en cours, le premier est celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Je veux qu'il reste ici... Je veux qu'il reste avec moi.

Jack n'est pas au rendez-vous donné par Mlle Granger... J'ai peur qu'il applique ce qu'il a dit hier...

« Vous êtes là Mlle Brown. Vous êtes la seule à être arrivée.

- Jack et P... Mr Potter ne sont pas arrivés ?

- Non, Mr Potter ne viendra pas, il doit ''préparer son cours''

- S'il ne vient pas je peux venir alors. Dit Jack en apparaissant au détour d'un couloir.

- Jack !

- Entrez tous les deux. Alors ? Nous demande-t-elle une fois que nous sommes entrés. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Mademoiselle à côté de moi a vu une ombre, elle a voulu la suivre, on a trouvé ensuite plein de faux sang pour faire diversion, on l'a retrouvé, on a essayé... Elle a essayé de l'assommer avec le lustre, elle a raté, on a essayé de lui parler en attendant de trouver un plan. On lui a demander qui était son boss et il a dit que c'était « Maitresse G... » Puis il a crié de douleur et vous êtes arrivés avec Fleur et l'autre con. Voilà.

- D'accord... Mlle Brown vous voulez ajouter autre chose ?

- Non, ça s'est passé comme ça. C'est dit un peu vite mais ça s'est passé comme ça.

- D'accord. On a trouvé le sang, il était encore vert. Heureusement que vous avez lancé le sort de révélation, ça nous a attiré l'attention et nous a appris qu'il était faux. Hagrid est dans l'extension spéciale de l'infirmerie, en observation avec Malefoy. Vous pouvez y aller, les cours vont bientôt commencer. Nous dit nôtre professeur d'enchantement avant de nous laisser sortir de la salle.

- Tu vas faire quoi alors ?

- Je viens en cours de défense...

- Merci ! Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ?

- Tu m'as convaincu hier quand tu m'as dit que j'allais te manquer. Je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi. Plus que je le croyais.

- C'est-à-dire ? Je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire.

- Viens on va être en retard. »

Il n'a plus dit un mot de tout le trajet, enfin si, quand trois Gryffondors de dernière année m'ont insultée de « Sale procréatrice de Mangemort » le coup de la procréatrice on me l'avait jamais fait, au contraire de « Pute à Mangemort » et de « Vide couille à Mangemort » que ses deux acolytes me lancèrent, bref que du charmant et de l'original... Mais pourquoi ils pensent que je ne suis bonne qu'à ça ? Ils savent pas que je peux devenir la Grande Maîtresse des Ténèbres, ainsi que les castrer tous les trois avec le même ''Incendio'' et en même temps ! Ça consiste en fait à... Et là Jack a frappé « Sale procréatrice de Mangemort » au niveau du cœur, du coup il est tombé de douleur. Ensuite il a fait un croche-patte à « Vide couille à Mangemort », le plus gros de la bande, qui est tombé sur « Sale procréatrice de Mangemort » et le maigrichon « Pute à Mangemort » a fuit. Et bien sûr pour montrer aux deux autres que chez les Mangemorts je mérite la place de chef, je leur ai lancé un maléfice de jambecoton car d'après Jack ce que je voulais faire c'était un peu fort... Même si je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me défendre, ça fait plaisir de voir que Jack est prêt à me défendre. On est enfin arrivé devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces de Mal. Un peu en retard...

« Vous voilà enfin Mlle Brown ! Et... Non...

- Bah si...

- Asseyez vous tous les deux. Le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur les sorts de combat. Ça sera une vue d'ensemble comprenant également des rappels de quatrième année, avant de passer à la pratique à la rentrée. Quelle est la différence entre un charme et un enchantement ? _Quinn lève la main seule comme d'habitude... _Mr Pitcairn ? _Et comme d'habitude il ne l'interroge pas avant tous les Gryffondors, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles..._

- Hein ? Je n'écoutais pas. Tu disais ?

- Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Personne ?

- Il y a...

- Quinn.

- Il y a Quinn qui lève la main depuis trois heures. Lui rétorque Jack. Interroge la...

- Pitcairn ! Ça suffit !

- Avoue que tu as du mal à blairer les Serpentards...

- Mlle Linson... Je vous écoute...

- Il n'y a aucune différence, ce sont juste des synonymes.

- Bien... Quel est l'effet du maléfice du saucisson sur un centaure ? Mr Pitcairn ?

- Je ne me suis jamais posé la question, en général une personne saine d'esprit se casse si un centaure l'attaque. Enfin je sais pas pour toi...

- Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle !

- Pff... C'est vrai quand même...

- Dans ce cas Mlle Brown ?

- Aucun. Les centaures font partis des créatures magiques qui ne sont pas affectées par les sorts.

- Ça mérite dix points pour Serpentard ça.

- Je ne vais pas mettre de points en plus pour ça.

- Je m'en doute... Une Serpentard...

- Quel est le sortilège de combat idéal pour n'importe quel combat ?

- Je sais ! Crie Quinn.

- Mr Pitcairn ?

- Tu comptes ne demander qu'à moi ?

- Laisse Jack s'il te plaît. Lui dis-je pour le calmer. »

Le cours se finit de façon très tendue entre les deux... Jack a failli se faire virer plusieurs fois... Mais pour le défendre, Potter s'est vengé sur lui de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le virer de Poudlard. Mon ami est maintenant plus serein, il n'y a plus de cours avec lui jusqu'à la rentrée. Il m'a présenté ses excuses pour son comportement, qu'il pensait que ça allait mieux, mais il n'a pas supporté la façon dont Potter l'a traité... Il va pouvoir se détendre, demain soir c'est les vacances.


	30. Chapitre 28 : La mise en garde

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Et oui Black Jo, Harry et de plus en plus sur les nerfs, en même temps, ils ne se sont jamais appréssiés les 2 cousins

Mila, dit toi que je connais quelqu'un qui fait ça à chaque chapitre XD Et oui, je ne suis pas le pire.

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez les fics de mlle Lucifer ça vaut le coup !

* * *

Chapitre 28 : La mise en garde d'une mère

« C'est les vacances ! Enfin ! Hurle Jack en courant et en glissant sur ses genoux. Aie... Saleté de dalles...

Je ne pensais pas que ça te ferais autant plaisir. Dis-je à Jack.

Enfin je vais pouvoir me reposer ! Enfin une pause dans les cours ! Putain c'est que du bonheur !

C'est vrai que ça fait du bien un peu de repos. Tu vas chez ta sœur là ?

Non, elle est avec Jacopo chez ses parents, ils sont... Sympa mais... Un poil chiant... Alors je reste ici.

Tu vas rester à Poudlard ? Toi ?

Hé oui, c'est étonnant, mais là je vais pouvoir faire ma propre visite du château. Et toi tu restes ici aussi ? A cette question la lettre que j'avais reçu quelques jours plus tôt me revint à l'esprit »

_ Ma chère Morgane,_

_ Ton père est au courant de tes exploits à Poudlard contre les Fidèles. Il est entré dans une colère noire... Je peux t'affirmer que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Je suis sûre que tu le sais déjà, mais il fait parti des Fidèles comme il a fait parti des Mangemorts. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il fait chez eux, sûrement la même chose que chez les Mangemorts. Je n'en fais pas partie cette fois, je ne peux pas en dire davantage. Fais bien attention, l'amnistie que je lui ai obtenu est encore en vigueur. Si jamais il réussit à couvrir les traces de ses futurs crimes il ne sera pas soupçonné publiquement. Je voulais t'avertir qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Il n'aura aucune retenue, il est persuadé que tu es le fruit d'un autre et pas de lui. Fais bien attention à toi, il te considère comme l'ennemi numéro un. Il a vidé ton compte à Gringott, il t'a déshéritée et reniée. Il sombre de plus en plus dans la folie... _

_ Pour ton argent, j'ai réussi à le récupérer et je l'ai caché dans un endroit sûr et, j'espère, accessible uniquement par toi. Je t'ai donné un indice pour t'y rendre, il se trouve en bas de cette lettre. Tu aurais dû l'avoir à tes dix-sept ans, et bien tu les auras plus tôt que prévu. J'y ai également mis tes affaires restées à la maison et différents objets que tu devrais avoir et que tu voulais._

_ Reste bien à Poudlard. Tu y restes à chaque vacances, je sais que tu l'aurais fait quoiqu'il arrive mais là tu dois le faire pour ta propre sécurité et celle de tes amis. Je ne sais pas si tu en as, mais si c'est le cas et si ton père l'apprend il va se servir d'eux pour te faire payer tes ''crimes''._

_ Je n'ai jamais été une mère pour toi, je ne me suis jamais vraiment occupée de toi. Je t'ai même demandé de faire des choses qu'aucune mère ne devrait jamais demander. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour, je veux juste que tu vives encore longtemps et heureuse. J'ai déjà perdu mon fils, je ne veux pas qu'il te prenne, je ne veux pas perdre ma petite fille. _

_ Ne réponds surtout pas à ma lettre._

_ Prends soin de toi._

_ Ta mère qui t'aime._

_ PS : J'ai appris que tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, que tu es l'attrapeuse et que tu as attrapé le Vif d'or ! Je suis très fière de toi. Et je suis fière que tu ais eu ce poste, comme moi quand j'étais à Poudlard. _

_1-1-4-n-f-4-i-r-p-v-v-1-1-g-v-v-y-n-g-y-1-1-g-v-v- y-n-g-y-1-1-g-0-g-3-r-y-c-h-v-v-y-r-N-d-r-0-b-v-v- 1-1-1-1-4-n-t-y-S-i-1-i-0-g-0-g-0-g-0-c-h_

« Oui je reste... Comme tous les ans.

Ça ne va pas toi ? Me répond Jack soucieux.

Hein ? Si si ça va.

Que tu ne veuilles pas en parler je le comprends et je l'accepte. Mais ne me mens pas s'il te plaît.

Je préfère t'en parler plus tard...

D'accord je comprends... Excuse moi.

C'est rien t'inquiète pas.

Salut vous deux ! Hurle Roxanne en arrivant vers nous et en fonçant sur Quinn.

Excuse moi. Lui répond timidement Quinn, c'est d'ailleurs bizarre, elle n'est jamais aussi...timide.

C'est qui cette pute ?

Euh Quinn Linson.

Décomplexe un peu Roxy.

Comment ça « décomplexe » ? Lui dis-je naïvement

Comme tu as pu le voir, Roxy est grande est maigre. Du coup...

Ta gueule le bouclé ! Faisant taire Jack qui, après ça, mime des seins avec ses mains.

J'ai compris... Lui dis-je avec une légère exaspération.

D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi t'es pas aussi jalouse de Morgane.

C'est différent...

Je crois que j'ai compris ma chère. Lui répond Jack sur un ton assuré. Je dirais une lettre hein ? Hein Roxy ? Ce silence prouve que j'ai raison. Encore ! Alors tu rentres chez toi ? Dit-il après un temps de silence.

Je vais chez tata et tonton voir mes cousins. Et vous deux ?

Je reste à Poudlard.

Moi aussi.

Ouuuuh... Vous n'allez pas pas vous ennuyer.

Roxanne !

Fallait rien dire sur moi ! Na ! _Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il parle une autre langue entre eux._

On t'accompagne jusqu'aux calèches ?

Je veux bien merci ! Tiens Jack tu peux porter ma valise ? Oui ?! Oh merci ! Tiens !Et je n'y vais pas en calèche, je pars en portoloin, il faut aller au Rez-de-chaussé, dans le bureau de tonton. Aller on y va ! Dit-elle à toute vitesse.

Euh...

Je crois bien qu'elle t'a eu là.

Ouais... Au moins on est plus près... »

On accompagne ensuite Roxanne jusqu'au bureau de son oncle Saxophonius Barbigeull, le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Ce n'est pas si loin que ça, sauf qu'il faut passer par un escalier en colimaçon très étroit, et disons que Jack a eu de grosses difficultés à descendre avec cette lourde valise. Après avoir emmené Roxanne et lui avoir dit revoir, nous sommes allés dans la bibliothèque secrète, je veux lui parler de la lettre de ma mère.

« Jack... Oui ça ne va pas... Tiens lis ça.

_Fait parti des Fidèles... l'amnistie... en vigueur... reniée... __indice... en bas...différents objets...te faire payer tes ''crimes''... __pas perdre ma petite fille... _Marmonne-t-il en lisant la lettre. C'est pas vrai...

Si... Aide moi... Dis-je la larme à l'œil. J'ai peur de mon père...

Chut... Me dit-il pour me rassurer. Que faisait ton père chez les Mangemorts ?

Il était chercheur pour eux... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'en parlait jamais... Seul Haytham était au courant... Je crois bien que c'est lui qui a créé le truc qui ont transformé Malefoy et Hagrid en inferi... Il travaille au Ministère, c'est le Directeur du Département des Mystères, et il est là car c'est un langue-de-plomb reconnu de tous...

Et ta mère ?

C'est un peu leur...Voilà quoi... Sinon sur un balai c'est un déesse...

Comme toi...

Hein ?..

Non rien... Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien t'arriver. Tout va bien se passer, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je te le promets. »


	31. Chapitre 29 : La Mauvaise foi du Dragon

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Pour la mère de Morgane, Black-jo, disons que le comportement de son mari a été un éléctrochoc, et elle n'a jamais fait le deuil de son fils.

Mila ! J'ai parlé de ma review à ma correctrice et elle m'a dit texto : "Tu me la prêtes ?" :)

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez ses histoires ça vaut le coup !

* * *

Chapitre 29 : La Mauvaise foi du Dragon.

« Tout va bien se passer, il ne va rien t'arriver. Je te le promets. » Cette phrase m'a fait le plus grand bien à entendre. Je n'y crois pas trop, il a beau être honnête, il ne pourra pas tenir cette promesse. Ça ne sera pas de sa faute, juste la mienne, jamais je ne lui en voudrai si jamais il échoue. En même temps si je meurs ça va être compliqué de lui en vouloir... Enfin je me comprends. Il n'y sera pour rien.

Jack et moi sommes les seuls préfets à être restés pendant les vacances. Nous sommes donc les seuls avec les professeurs au courant des détails des affaires de disparitions dans l'école. Et là ça devrait avancer, Drago Malefoy s'est réveillé hier, le dimanche 14 décembre, et avec Jack on doit lui parler, il veut voir « les personnes qui l'ont libéré et seulement eux ». On doit le voir dans la salle où on a placé les prisonniers, on y accède par une grande trappe très profonde qui se trouve dans l'infirmerie, c'est une salle très grande, aussi immense que la Grande Salle. Elle n'est, par contre, pas très accueillante, elle se trouve au plus profond de l'école. Il n'y a pas une seule fenêtre, seulement des chaînes rouillées qui pendouillent depuis certainement des siècles. La pièce n'est éclairée que par des flammes bleues qui volent où bon leur semble, comme si elles étaient vivantes et avaient une conscience. La pièce servaient autrefois de cachots pour y mettre des cobayes pour les cours de combat magique, d'alchimie et de potions. En général on ne parle jamais de ça, je ne l'ai su que grâce au carnet de Serpentard. Ensuite elle a servi de refuge lors des guerres entre sorciers, et maintenant d'infirmerie cachée. Il n'y a pour le moment que deux lits, un énorme où se trouve Hagrid et un autre de taille standard où se trouve Malefoy, qui a toujours ses cheveux blond-gris mal peignés et sa barbe. Dès que l'infirmière partit, nous nous sommes approchés de lui, Jack m'emboîtant le pas.

« Approchez, j'ai une tête à faire peur, mais je ne suis pas méchant, enfin je ne le suis plus... Grâce à vous si j'ai bien compris... Euh...

- John Pitcairn et voici Morgane Brown. C'est elle qui vous a... Voilà...

- Libéré. Merci Mlle Brown. Brown... Comme Edward Brown ?

- C'est mon père...

- Je me disais bien, il y a quelque chose dans vôtre regard qu'on retrouve chez vôtre père.

- Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler...

- Je comprends. Alors, on voulait me questionner, vous avez des questions ?

- Mademoiselle Delacour nous a donné une série de questions.

- Non je ne me souviens de rien. Mon souvenir le plus récent est que je me combattais contre un type encapuchonné.

- Mais comment vous connaissez ma première question ?

- J'ai l'habitude des aurors, je connais toutes les questions. C'est tellement prévisible... VOUS, vous avez des questions ? Dit-il avant de bailler.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui... Vous disiez ?

- Euh... Vous vous sentez comment ? Lui demandais-je d'une petite voix timide. Après quatre années de vie oubliée...

- Quatre ans ?! Autant ?! Merde... J'ai l'impression qu'on est le lendemain de mon agression... Mon dieu... Nous ne sommes pas le 31 septembre 1999 ?

- Non, le lundi 15 décembre 2003 et il est bientôt seize heure. Lui dit Jack. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, vous vous êtes réveillé hier dans la soirée.

- Je me souviens que j'ai parlé à l'infirmière...

- C'était il y a deux heures à peu près.

- Pff... Je n'en reviens pas...

- Mr Malefoy, j'ai une question à vous poser... Lui dis-je avec timidité.

- Laquelle ?..

- Est ce que... Que faisait mon père chez les Mangemorts ?

- Je n'ai jamais compris, on m'a dit qu'il était chercheur, c'est tout.

- D'accord merci...

- Par contre, j'ai entendu une discussion entre lui et Marcus Jugson, un des chercheurs qui travaillaient avec lui. Ils parlaient d'expériences sur le cerveau. Si je crois ce que vous dites, ces expériences ont réussi. Je ne dis pas que vôtre père m'a fait ça, mais ses expériences ont sûrement été concluantes...

- Ça va Morgane ? Me dit Jack en prenant mon bras pour me faire réagir.

- Oui oui... Merci Mr Malefoy.

- Pouvez vous garder cette discussion secrète, enfin cette partie avec Mr Brown ?

- Oui bien sûr. Je leur dirais ce qui s'est passé.

- Merci... Dis-je à Malefoy.

- Al...ors, vous... Dit-il en s'évanouissant »

Nous sommes ensuite partis rapidement de la salle qui sert d'infirmerie pour les disparus pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh. Dans l'infirmerie, la vraie, nous avons prévenus l'infirmière. Finalement, il s'est juste rendormi, il est encore trop fatigué. En sortant, nous avons croisé nôtre directeur. Nous lui avons dit... Enfin Jack lui a dit que Malfoy allait tout lui raconter. Après ça ils nous a laissé partir sans poser de question. Quand il nous a laissé partir, il m'a regardé de manière bizarre. Comme s'il faisait de la légimencie. Heureusement que je maîtrise l'occlumancie, j'ai fermé mon esprit par réflexe. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a lu l'esprit de Jack...

« Tu n'as rien senti de bizarre ? Lui dis-je en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'as rien senti de bizarre ? Dans ton esprit ?

- Euh... Non... Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ?

- Tu as senti le professeur Rogue pénétrer en toi ?!

- Euh... Non, en même temps c'est pas mon genre, il est trop vieux et il a un truc en trop...

- Espèce de débile ! Lui-dis je en lui mettant une claque. Il s'est servi de la légimencie contre toi oui ou merde ?!

- La vache on dirait pas en te voyant que tu as cette force... Non je crois pas... On ne m'a jamais légimencé... Je ne sais pas moi.

- Tu as pensé à lui ? Tu n'as pas eu un mal de tête en sortant de l'infirmerie ?!

- Non. Enfin si, j'ai pensé à lui mais je n'ai pas eu de maux de tête.

- Tu l'as vu à un endroit où tu ne l'as jamais vu ?!

- Hein ? Me dit-il avant que je lui remette une claque. Aie ! Putain arrête ça fait mal... T'as tes règles ou quoi ? Ne me tape pas, ne me tape pas !

- Tu l'as vu dans une scène où il ne devrait pas être présent ?!

- Non. J'ai pensé à lui en me disant « dans le genre j'me mêle de tout... » C'est tout.

- Ouf... Au moins il n'a pas lu dans ton esprit, où alors pas assez longtemps pour découvrir quoique ce soit.

- Et tu devais me frapper pour ça ?!

- Fallait le dire avant, c'était capitale.

- Si tu étais plus précise quand tu parles aussi...

- Désolée... J'étais sur les nerfs, Rogue est un des légimens et occlumens les plus puissants au monde. Voldemort était plus faible que lui dans ce domaine. J'ai réussi à le bloquer, mais ça aurait duré à peine cinq minutes. Il faut faire gaffe.

- D'accord. Mais ne sois pas aussi parano, qui te dit qu'il ne t'aidera pas ?

- Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. »


	32. Chapitre 30 : Le Patronus

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Black-jo, et oui, le père de Morgane est un fou furieux de science, au point de s'intéresser aux magies les plus violente.

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez ses histoires ça vaut le coup !

* * *

Chapitre 30 : Le Patronus

« Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Qu'elle disait ! Me hurle Jack pendant que nous courrons dans la forêt en direction de Poudlard. Tu vois un patronus et bam traquenard !

- La ferme ! Je pouvais pas penser que ça venait de la ''mignonne'' de Lestrange !

- Arrêtons de nous engueuler et courrons ! »

N'empêche qu'il a raison... Comment en est-on arrivés là ?

_ Deux jours plutôt dans la nuit du 14 au 15 décembre_

Il faut revenir deux jours en arrière, le soir du réveil de Drago Malefoy. Devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, j'ai vu un patronus au dessus du lac, entouré par la neige qui tombait doucement. C'était d'abord un patronus incorporel, qui est devenu un cheval une fois que je me suis levée et me suis approchée de la fenêtre. Il s'est approché de moi en courant et il s'est dissipé quand j'ai fermé les yeux à son approche, puisque quand je les ai rouverts il avait disparu. Le lendemain, j'ai prévenu Jack.

« Donc tu as vu un patronus en forme de cheval devant ta fenêtre. Tu es sûre que c'était pas un rêve ?

- Pff... Je vais au lac salut !

- Attends... Je suis désolé... Je viens avec toi. »

C'est vrai que c'est difficile à croire, un patronus qui vient juste me voir... Mais je suis sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve ! C'était réel !

« Enfin le lac ! C'est vachement loin , même depuis la Grande Salle... Surtout avec cette neige, c'est pas facile de marcher... Se plaint Jack. Tu l'as vu où ce patronus ?

- Au milieu du lac, face à ma fenêtre.

- Et elle est où ta fenêtre ?

- Tu vois la tour circulaire qui est à cheval sur la roche et l'eau ? Sur ta gauche.

- Ah oui. C'est la salle commune de Serpentard ?

- Non, c'est plus profond, en bas de la tour il y a les chambres des préfets. La mienne est à moitié sous l'eau.

- Donc si le cheval est allé tout droit, vers toi, alors il vient de...

- La Forêt Interdite. Dit-on à l'unisson.

- Jack ? Tu aimes le camping ? Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

- Merde... »

Après l'avoir convaincu pendant la matinée entière, on s'est préparés au mieux. Grâce à ses entrées chez Slughorn, Jack a pu faire des potions d'éveil, des potions Winggenweld pour nous guérir de certaines blessures, ainsi que d'autres potions « plan C » comme il dit. J'ignore ce que c'est encore. De mon côté, je suis allée chercher toutes les affaires nécessaires à cette aventure inédite pour moi. J'ai réussi à trouver une tente et un sac de couchage dans le bureau de l'auror. J'espère juste qu'elle ne remarquera pas cet emprunt... Et j'ai récupéré dans les cuisines de la nourriture pour au moins trois jours. On a décidé de partir... Enfin j'ai décidé, lui a subit mes caprices... de partir avant la tombée de la nuit et de chercher un maximum d'indices sur la personne qui a lancé ce patronus.

Après le déjeuner et deux heures de travail pour Jack, on a pu partir aux environs de seize heure. Ce qui nous laisse deux heures pour nous rendre dans la forêt et chercher des indices avant que les Yrgues capturent le peu de lumière qui reste en cet hiver. Heureusement, Jack a envoyé son familier Corbac en éclaireur. Après trente minutes, on a pu enfin atteindre l'orée de la forêt en face de ma chambre. Il a neigé la veille mais pas après, si une personne est passée par là, il devrait y avoir des traces, même dissimulées.

« Je me répète, je sais, mais ça sent le traquenard...

- Arrête d'avoir peur chochotte et cherche des traces !

- Et j'ai pas honte... En plus ça fait plus d'une heure qu'on y est... Et on y voit comme à travers une pelle...

- Au moins tu ne me traites plus de folle...

- C'est bon je m'ex... Ahh ! Dit-il en tombant.

- Ça va ?!

- Ouais ouais... Ouch... C'est quoi ce truc ?! Dit-il en retournant la neige. C'est une trappe ou je rêve ?! Merde elle est fermée...

- Alhomora ! Alhomora !Revelium !

- Euh c'est juste une racine...

- On s'est fait avoir... Pff... Tout ça pour rien... Dis-je en m'asseyant dans la neige et en enlevant mon bonnet de colère.

- Ne dis pas ça. Me dit Jack en ramassant mon bonnet, en me le remettant et en s'asseyant auprès de moi. On a trouvé de quoi prouver que tu n'as pas rêvé.

- Et tu as sûrement raison, c'est sûrement un piège... Souviens toi de la lettre de ma mère... Sans parler du fait que toi et moi on a vaincu deux de leurs pantins... On doit rentrer...

- On est à plus d'une heure de Poudlard, on doit camper et se cacher. Je vais aller la butée un peu plus loin, viens.

- Oui... »

Au bout de vingt minutes, il a fini de monter la tente et j'ai placé des charmes protecteurs autour. Cette une tente magique, carrée, l'intérieur est aussi grand qu'un dortoir avec un sol en bois, mais ne contient quasiment rien, juste un âtre enchanté, qui chauffe et ne fume pas.

« Rentre Morgane, tu vas attraper froid.

- J'm'en fiche...

- Viens, tu es fatiguée. Me dit-il en me prenant la main pour me faire entrer.

- Je ne le suis pas...

- Alors vu ta p'tite mine tu es triste. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seule.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais dormir.

- Je vais te préparer le sac de couchage. Dit-il en allant chercher le sac et en le plaçant près de l'âtre avant de le préparer.

- Merci. Dis-je une fois couchée dedans. Et toi tu vas dormir où ?

- Par terre. Dit-il avec évidence.

- Je suis désolée... Il n'y en avait qu'un seul...

- C'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est toi qui mérite cette place.

- Non... Je t'ai forcé à venir... Prends le...

- Bouge pas de ce sac ! Tu fais la quasi totalité du travail, tu peux bien te reposer.

- Alors viens.

- Quoi ?!

- Viens avec moi, tu seras bien installé.

- Mais... Tu es...

- Je suis une fille, t'es un gars, c'est bon ! On est amis, on peut se tenir.

- D'accord. Dit-il timidement en s'installant derrière moi dans le sac. Merci.

- Prends moi dans tes bras, j'ai froid... Merci. Lui dis-je en m'endormant, c'est bras autour de moi. »

_Le Jour J_

« Qu'avons nous là ? »

_ à suivre..._

* * *

_Je serai en vacances du 1 août au 9 août, donc selon mon avancé, il se peut que vous pourriez avoir un chapitre cette semaine là, ou bien aux environ du 10 _

_A bientôt mes chères lectrice et mes chers lecteurs ! _


	33. Chapitre 31 : Madame G

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Black-jo, pour la défense de Morgane, c'est un patronus qu'elle a vu, en général c'est pas les Mages noirs qui les utilisent. êê

Mila, non, et merci, oui j'ai passé de bonne vacances :) Et je sens que tu vas me détester, j'ai raccourcis le chapitre pour monter le suspens êê

Et je tiens à remercier mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, qui fait un travail formidable ! Et lisez ses histoires ça vaut le coup !

* * *

Chapitre 31 : Madame G

_ Le Jour J_

« Qu'avons nous là ?

- On le saura que si on regarde Stream.

- Jack ? Dis-je en chuchotant. C'est quoi ?!

- Chut. Écoute.

- Ces sorciers et leur ''camouflage''... Ils sont mignons... pas vrai Stream ?

- Tu as bien raison. On tire ?

- Des centaures... D'après ce que j'ai compris. Me dit Jack. Il parle nôtre langue et ce sont d'excellent archers. Ne bougeons pas, ils vont peut-être croire qu'on est plus là.

- Alors on tire ? Au moins on sera fixé.

- Tu ne peux pas te servir du vol de l'aigle ?! Dis-je la peur au ventre.

- Non, si je le fais on va se prendre la tente, et si on bouge pour sortir de la tente pour s'envoler on va se prendre une volée de flèches...

- Attend Stream ! C'est peut-être la rousse, euh... Comment elle s'appelle...

- Madame G. Mais tu es sûre qu'elle rousse ?

- C'est se que nous a dit la folle.

- Une rousse ? J'ai une idée.

- Hein ? Tu ne vas quand même pas... Me dit Jack.

- Et les gars ! Dégager de là ! Dis-je sortant baguette à la main. »

Jack avait raison, ce sont bien des centaures avec leur corps de cheval et leur torse, tête et bras humain. L'un des deux a le poil noir, une chevelure très épaisse et une musculature très imposante. Le second est moins imposant, il a l'air plus vieux et il a le poil brun avec des nuances de gris. En me voyant, leur regard laisse transparaitre la peur.

- C'est... C'est... C'est vous Madame G ? Dit le plus chétif des deux.

- À ton avis le canasson... Bougez de là ! Maintenant !

- Mais...

- J'ai un sort pour les... machins comme vous, je vous préviens, avec ce sort si vous mourrez vous aurez de la chance...

- Euh... Oui... On s'en va... Dit le centaure le plus vieux avant que les deux partent au galop.

- Attendez ! Où est la ''folle'' ?

- Dans vôtre planque à l'Est... Dit-il effrayé avant de partir rapidement avec le centaure noir.

- Tu es vraiment flippante... Dit Jack en sortant de la tente. Tu n'étais épouventard dans une autre vie ?

- Au moins on est fixé. On sait où aller. Tu remballes la tente ? »

Une fois la tente remballée et les affaires prêtes, on s'est dirigé dans la direction indiquée par le centaure.

_Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, les discussions des professeurs tournent autour de Morgane et de Jack. Ah oui, je me présente Corbac, le familier de Jack, il m'a envoyé espionner Poudlard ce matin. Alors que certains comme Granger ou Slughorn sont inquiets de leur disparition d'autres comme Potter sont mi-figue mi-raisin... Moitié en colère contre eux, moitié content de ne plus les voir... Par contre c'est bizarre, il ne s'est point utilisé de sa carte, il ne l'a même pas sortie... En fait, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu la sortir c'était lors de l'attaque d'Hagrid... Alors ça veut dire que... Jack !_

« T'es sûre que les centaures ne t'ont pas enfumée ?

- On verra, ça ne fait que dix minutes qu'on marche.

- Seulement ? Pff... Attend un peu. Me dit-il peu de temps après. Regarde ça, c'est pas une grotte ?

- Un trou dans la roche... Je crois que c'est une grotte... Dis-je en me moquant de Jack. On ne doit pas frapper les plus petits que soi !

- Grr... Entre donc... Et fait gaffe, ça peut être dangereux... Dit-il une fois entré dans la grotte.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Hihihi ! Dit une voix aiguë en ricanant.

- Qui est là ?! Hurle Jack

- Hihihi ! À ton avis ?

- Morgane ? Tu vois c'est qui ?

- C'est Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Bravo petite Brown. On sait où vous êtes depuis le début, on vous suit, surtout cette chère Morgane Brown !

- Et pourquoi elle ?

- Car elle contrarie nos plans cette petite batarde !

- Sors de ta cachette ! Viens te battre ! Hurle Jack

- Hihihi ! Un vrai chevalier ! Ça serait dommage de l'abimer...

- Tu as raison... On prend seulement sa lance. Dit une autre voix féminine.

- Cette voix... Dit Jack en réfléchissant.

- Hihihi ! Voici ma mignonne, Madame G.

- Enchantée.

- Bon sang où êtes vous ?!

- Hihihi ! Du calme beau brun. Du calme. C'est pas toi qu'on veut, on veut juste la fille.

- Ah mon avis ma belle à Trix, le fait d'être dans une grotte où il ne voit pas le bout ne doit pas le mettre en confiance. Surtout que quand on ne sait pas envoyer de sort...

- À part faire des jeux de mots foireux et critiquer quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas, vous savez faire quoi ?

- Hihihi ! Qui te dit que ma mignonne ne te connait pas ?

- Comment ça ? RÉPONDEZ !

- John Pitcairn... On se connait plutôt bien, enfin un peu.

- Attend... C'est pas vrai...

- Jack ? Qui est-ce ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Répond moi ! Dis-je en étant inquiète pour lui.

- Hihihi ! Enfin on entend ta voix... En fait, il n'a pas vu de fantôme, il en a entendu un.

- Quoi ?

- Ginny Potter... C'est Ginny... Dit Jack appeuré

- Tu es heureux de revoir ta chère cousine ? Enfin de l'entendre ? Dit l'autre femme, apparemment Ginny Potter.

- Il est devenu muet ? Hihihi !

- Comment... MONTRE TOI ! Dit Jack en courant au fond de la grotte à l'aveuglette.

- Lumos ! Dis-je en le rattrapant.

- Hihihi ! Tu ne nous trouveras pas ! Mais nous... On vous retrouvera... Hihihi ! »

Je n'ai pas compris cette dernière phrase, la caverne est profonde, sombre et humide, mais ce n'est pas un labyrinthe... Mais cette grotte est trop profonde, beaucoup trop profonde et trop régulière dans la continuité des parois... Les parois se ressemblent beaucoup trop...

_ à suivre..._


	34. Chapitre 32 : Détraquage

Un grand merci à Black-jo et mila pour leurs reviews :) N'hésitez pas à en faire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir, même un « J'aime bien ».

Black-jo, on le saura plus tard, quand Jack dira tout à Harry

Mila, désolé d'être aussi cruel êê' « Prends peure petite moldue » Faut pas de ''e'' je suis un mec êê

Mlle Lucifer, ma correctrice, étant en vacances, je ne lui ai pas envoyé le chapitre à corriger. Désolé...

* * *

Chapitre 32 : Détraquage

_ Le Jour J_

« Les parois se ressemblent beaucoup trop... Révélium ! Lançais-je révélant un mur de pierre devant nous. Le sol en pente se redressa et devint bien aligné avec l'extérieur et nous pouvions enfin avancer.

- Argh... Hurle Jack en se cognant dans contre le mur en continuant sa course. C'est quoi cette merde ?!

- Elle est douée la petite. Dit une des deux d'un ton bas.

- Venez ! Viens sale pute de Weasley ! Hurle-t-il en se levant et en frappant le mur en pierre.

- Aller Johnny ! Plus fort ! Gémit Weasley en se moquant de Jack.

- Arrête Jack, la voix ne vient pas du mur, elle provient de l'entrée ! Dis-je faisant courir Jack vers l'entrée.

- Endoloris ! Crie la voix aigüe de la meneuse des Fidèles Noirs, Bellatrix Lestrange. »

Ce maudit sort a atteint Jack de plein de fouet, le faisant s'écrouler sur le sol. Il hurlait, je sais ce qu'il ressent... Il ressent une douleur semblable à des coups de haches qui le tailladent, qui lui coupent ses os... Sans parler des variations du sort... La rumeur dit que les Endoloris de Lestrange sont monstrueux de douleur, on a l'impression de se faire sortir les os de son corps de façon lente et vicelarde.

« Ne bouge pas Brown ! Ou j'amplifie la douleur. Alors ma petite... Constitue toi prisonnière ou il mourra... De douleur...

- Aaaaaaaaaaargh ! Nooooon ! Cours ! Aaaaaaaaaaaah ! Sauve... Aaaaaaaah ! Ta vie ! Crie-t-il en usant de toutes ses forces.

- Je me rends... Laissez le...

- Ma chère Ginevra. Peux-tu récupérer la baguette de la mini-rousse ?

- Experlliamus.

- Protego ! Lançais-je faisant renvoyer le sort avec son destinataire. J'ai renvoyé le sort avec une telle force que j'ai désarmé Weasley et Lestrange qui étaient camouflées par je ne sais quoi, libérant ainsi Jack qui s'empressa de récupérer sa baguette et celles des deux femmes avant de revenir à mes côtés.

- Merci... Dit-il essoufflé.

- Tiens boit ça. Dis-je en sortant une fiole de potion anti-douleur. Pointe ta baguette sur elles. Ne bougez plus vous deux.

- Quelle force... Dit Weasley en se levant sans Lestrange, toujours allongée. Impressionnant... Tu avais tout prévu...

- Plus ou moins. Mais maintenant on va causer et tu vas nous répondre.

- Quelle assurance maintenant...

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu t'es fais passé pour morte ?! Pourquoi tu les as rejoint ?! Répond sale garce ! Hurle Jack de colère.

- Je me suis passée pour morte pour enfin être une membre active. C'est pourtant évident... Tu es bien le cousin de mon cher époux... Stupide, crétin et idiot.

- Calme toi Jack. Lui dis-je avant qu'il ne sorte son sort.

- Je suis avec ma Belle depuis le début de son mouvement, même du temps des Mangemorts.

- Quoi ?! Dis-je avec Jack de surprise.

- Souviens toi des histoires d'Harry, Johnny. Tu te souviens de « la Bataille du département des mystères » en 1996 ? Et bien j'ai été capturé par Bellatrix, et je l'ai proposé un marché, de l'aider et mon dévouement contre ma survie et ma vengeance. Et elle a accepté.

- Te venger de quoi ? Dit Jack.

- De quelque chose... Tu ne connais pas l'histoire...

- C'est quoi vôtre plan ? Dis-je en pointant ma baguette contre son cœur.

- En ce moment le plan c'est de tuer Johnny et toi de te ramener à ton paternel. Et de récupérer le Sujet 02 et le Sujet 04.

- Malefoy et Hagrid... Qui sont les autres ''Sujets'' ?

- 01 est connu, il a disparu en août 1998 et il a réapparu en novembre 2002, enfin il s'est enfuit en novembre 2002.

- De te souviens de ça ? Me demande Jack.

- Oui... Lucius Malefoy. Il est maintenant sous protection des aurors.

- Le Sujet 03 est la naturaliste Lovegood. Mais sur elle, le ''Projet'' a eu des effets secondaires contraignants à cause de sa grossesse... On la garde au chaud...

- Où est son enfant ?

- C'est quoi ce ''Projet'' ?

- Chacun son tour... La gamine est surement morte... On l'a abandonné dans cette forêt après sa naissance il y a deux jours... C'est dommage, vous auriez pu sauver ce bébé. Mais non.

- Espèces de... Murmure Jack de colère.

- Quand au projet... Reprend Weasley sans prêter attention à mon ami de Serdaigle. Vous devriez en parler avec mes quatre meilleurs amis. »

À ce moment là, Ginevra Weasley a claqué des doigts et le mur de pierre s'est écarté lentement laissant transparaitre une aura de peur... De froideur... Et quand je me suis retourné avec Jack, on a vu une main noire. Une main familière, celle d'un détraqueur, et d'après ce que nous a dit la Fidèle rousse, il y en a trois autre derrière.

« Cours Jack ! Vite ! »

Quand on a commencé à courir, Weasley nous a regardé avec un regard sadique et à transplané avec le corps évanouit de Lestrange, nous laissant seuls face aux détraqueurs. Le premier a tenté de m'attaquer, mais mon tigre m'a défendu. On a couru dans la forêt vers la direction de Poudlard. Enfin a peu près.

« Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Qu'elle disait ! Me hurle Jack pendant que nous courrons dans la forêt en direction de Poudlard. Tu vois un patronus et bam traquenard !

- La ferme ! Je pouvais pas penser que ça venait de la ''mignonne'' de Lestrange !

- Arrêtons de nous engueuler et courrons !

- T'as pas tort... Expecto patronum ! Tu ne peux pas utiliser ton ''vol de l'aigle'' ?

- C'est risqué, surtout avec ces détraqueurs qui me bouffent tout mes espoirs... J'ai du mal à me concentrer. Attention accroche toi. »

On n'a pas eu le temps de s'envoler, un détraqueur a surgi devant nous et nous a stoppé et les trois nous ont encerclé. Je les sens s'acharner sur moi, avec Jack qui est apeuré. Kof... Kof... Je... Perds... Je perds connaissance... C'est... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?... Ce sifflement m'est familier... C'est toi Haytham ? Je suis morte ? J'entends ton patronus. Ton serpent à sonnette...

_À suivre... _


End file.
